Dread Fox Book 1:Moon Rabbit
by Half-beastdragonsoul2013
Summary: Meet Nazou Hayashi, aka the Four-Tailed Dread Fox. Ten months after the end of Full Synchro, he encounters a time bird who sends him back in time to the 44th Century, the era of the Future Silver Millennium. Oh, and there will be some Sonic-based references and I DO NOT own Sailor Moon, so there. Note:This is STILL OC-centric. Oh, and Sailor Moon belongs to Takeuchi-san. CANCELLED
1. Enter the Dread Fox

This takes place nine months after the events of Full Synchro and fourteen? years after the events of Sailor Stars. Our main character will be none other than Nazou, the fittingly mysterious half-demon who I know almost nothing about. Well, I'm gonna be evil about it and meh! Mwahahahahaha!

Nazou:I get a break, right?

Half-Beast:No, Akira deserves a break for her role in the story, and I made her suffer.

Nazou:Why?

Half-Beast:I was too mean to her, and I'll make it up to her by making the sequel next time. Oh, and I want to develop your character a bit more, 'kay?

Nazou:Fine. Let's just start it already!

Half-Beast:Commence Operation: Dread Fox!

NEW: This fanfic is closer to anime continuity with bits of manga continuity for BOTH Chibiusa and Mamoru Chiba. Sure that Mamoru's cool and all that, but he's basically a wuss. All he does is jump in and intervene and not do anything else... while everyone else *coughSenshicough* hogs all teh action. Finally, I'm going to have frequent lampshade hanging and do everything in my power to NOT have _"ChibiusaXOC" due to weird time issues_. Isn't it enough that she has Pegasus for that!?

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day Mobius, Hayashi Residence<strong>

_"Some time has occurred since I left, and I have changed to an extent that my dreads are shorter and have met many along my journey. Especially a group of seemingly normal humans reincarnated from long ago. One of them befriended me in particular, she resembled a rabbit. Those innocent eyes of hers hide a vibrant shine that can turn night into day, yet so young in her years. Her parents are nice, normal-looking even, but upon a closer look, they are actually more powerful when they transform into their true forms." I explained. "That strange woman was the polar opposite of your mother in many ways that none can comprehend, and her husband is more normal than her, but in truth, his eyes reveal to me how they are destined to each other, ordained by time itself."_

"Nazou-ojisan, is that it?" One of my nephews asked. He was a boy with black, spiky hair and green eyes wearing modern clothes. "I'm bored already."

"When are you going to change your clothes?" My other nephew asked. This one had silver-white semi-spiky hair and yellow eyes clad in a shinobi-shozoku, and both of them bear the mark of our clan. The mark that the four of us, erm, three of us have in this instance would be a large, red "fang" and a slightly smaller one on the right cheek. One has to be born of the Masaru Clan in order to bear it.

_"I'm not done yet!" I snapped. "Do you want storytime or what? If you don't then it's not worth teling anyway."_

"Awww..." The boys sighed.

_"Anyway... In order to get there, I had to back in time to do so, as they lived many years as long as our demonic ancestors! I was on my way to your house when an old man appeared out of nowhere to grant a wish. He asked me about whatever it was that I wished for, and my heart longed for adventure. The moment I uttered an unusual incantation, he turned into a shining bird and flapped his wings." I sighed._

"What was it like?"

_"It felt... like a thousand miles have quickly gone by."_

* * *

><p><strong>Mobius, One Month Ago<strong>

_The bird stared solemnly at me, his "friendly" eyes looking at my 'dreads, then my tails. He then screeched and flapped its wings again, then flew skyward and swooped down at super sonic speed, creating a temporal rift underfoot, forcing me to fall. Everything around me fell apart as I sank into the rift and fell. Time went backwards as the rift closed above me and turned into a pitch-black void; my body became unconscious for a time, then I woke up to see a light growing larger and engulfing me. I braced myself for the worst and closed my eyes, only to see..._

**Earth, Tokyo, Azabu-Juuban Area, Park**

_The light turned into a blue sky and everything was upside down. My eyes opened enough to see my tails flowing upwards and I rolled into a ball so that my 'dreads were in sync with my tails, then tried to twirl 'em like what Tails would do. When I did, nothing happened; I fell faster than ever. Luckily, my fall was stopped by the lake below me, but it ended with one, big splash. A splash that forced me underwater._

[Cue the drowning bit from Sonic 3&K...]

_When I resurfaced, I was fine for a moment until a heavy feeling came up; it was basically me flailing my arms and screaming loudly at the top of my lungs. 'Twould be a matter of time until my energy would run out and I end up drowning; it's a horrible entrance! Even worse in the sense that my limbs turned into paws, entire system's shrinking and then blacked out completely, forcing me to resign to fate permanently._

* * *

><p><strong>Azabu-Juuban Area, Tsukino Residence [Omniscient TPV]<strong>

_~*****'s Dream~_

_Thunder roared and lightning raged across the city as the clouds opened up to reveal an unknown figure falling from the sky; the figure's long crimson hair flowing upwards while falling and burst into flames for a moment. _

_As the figure fell, the city transformed into a forest of blooming cherry blossoms as the pink leaves descended slowly and gracefully and landed on the ground, transforming into a large crimson-furred, four-tailed demon fox, facing the pink rabbit._

_He merely smiled and disappeared in a leaf swirl and that was the end of the dream._

BGM: Vanessa Carlton - Thousand Miles

The sun is shining, it's a nice summer morning, and there's no school whatsoever! Energetic and happy, this cotton-pink haired 14-year old girl wakes up and stares at her alarm clock, only to panic and entered the bathroom. After her shower, she then makes her hair into that style with the rabbit ears and pigtails and quickly pulls on a pair of tan khakis, a black shirt and a simple jacket followed by a pair of socks and dashed downstairs while panicking; sound of rumbling attracts a blonde "meatball-headed" woman's attention, clad in pastel-colored clothes.

"Are you alright, Chibiusa?" The blonde woman asked as she reached out her hand to help her daughter up.

"I'm okay, mom. Don't worry about it." Chibiusa replied. "Is there school today?"

"No, it's the first day of summer."

"Oh, I thought there was school today. Where's Dad?"

"Hm, he left already."

"Want breakfast?"

"Uhhhh..." There was an air of hesitation mixed with worry in her voice as she sweatdropped. "I'll pass."

"Okay?" The blonde woman thought to herself. "My cooking's not that bad as it used to be."

The 14-year old girl named Chibiusa left the Tsukino Residence and ran along the city for no apparent reason, seeing as she knows the entire place like the back of her hand and stopped when she saw a pillar of red light appear from the directon of the lake. It seems that the source of the light came from the bottom of the lake and intensified into a conentrated beam. Without warning, she jumped into the air and flew towards the middle and used the power of the moon (despite being daylight for crying out loud.) to separate the water and with a lot of effort, carried the figure: it was revealed to be the same fox from the dream, if only unconscious from a near-drowning experience.

Some time later, she did canine CPR on the fox (or at least tried to) and managed to "wring out" the water that was choking the guy. When nothing happened, a crimson paw twitched a bit, attracting the pink rabbit's attention.

**Azabu-Juuban Area, Park [Omniscent TPV]**

The crimson fox stirred a bit and was somewhat surprised, but was stopped when a human hand stroked his ears and purred for a moment.

[AN:Nazo's demon form is basically a large, four-tailed red fox with crimson fur and red highlights.]

"Are you alright?" Chibiusa asked.

The fox softly whimpered and weakly attempted to stand up, but barked and quickly recovered long enough to stand on its paws... and winced when it tried to start walking. In response, the pink rabbit was fortunate enough to even bring Luna P with her and the black ball copy transformed into a first aid kit, complete with bandages and hydrogen peroxide; she saw that it couldn't walk because of its slightly bleeding front right paw. After applying the peroxide on the affected area, she tightly wrapped the bandage around the area so that it looks a lot like the human equivalent of that would be around the wrist.

"Don't worry. I'll let you stay until I can find a way to release you back into the wild, 'kay?"

As if to respond the the pink rabbit's request, he nodded and slowly walked the girl home.

**Tsukino Residence, Living Room**

When the pink rabbit came back home, she tried to sneak the fox in and failed as her mother noticed what was going on.

"Chibiusa... isn't it enough that you have Diana to take care of?" The blonde rabbit groaned and facepalmed.

"But Mom, this one's different!" Chibiusa protested.

"Oh, fine. But for today!"

The same fox from earlier walked over to the two rabbits and looked up, its tails wagging rapidly.

She opened the door to see that a girl clad in dark clothes looked up and smiled.

"Did Chibiusa get another pet?" The girl asked.

"No, it's a giant... stray fox, Hotaru."She [Chibiusa's mom] replied.

"Oh... okay?"

A flash of light engulfed him and transformed the guy into a half-demon clad in feudal era clothes, nearly scaring everyone. (And yes, he IS big and strong enough to RIDE ON!)

_"Wha-?" I asked sleepily. "W-Where am I?"_

"You can talk?" The Tsukinos replied incredulously.

_"Ye-"_

_Before I can say anything, the blond woman grabbed my shoulders and shook me so violently that my head was spinning with chicks around. She seemed to be angry and asked me about the fox; my response was an annoyed stare at her. One look at the younger girl and my ears twiched._

_"Are you by any chance, the one called Chibiusa?" I asked the blonde woman._

"No. Chibiusa's my daughter."

_"Okay?" I paused and turned to the pink-haired girl. "How do you know me?"_

"I don't. I saw you in one of my dreams."

_"I find you creepy. Like a certain-" I stopped myself from saying it."_

"Hedgehog?" Hotaru answered. "You're thinking about-"

_"Gah! You- Yeesh." I glared at her. "It's not you, it's my kid sister's friend. Nice and all, like your ma here." I quickly glanced at Chibiusa's mother, who had the personality of 'her'. "Uhhh, ma'am, what's your name?"_

"Tsukino Usagi. Nice to meet you." The blonde woman smiled.

_"I'm really sorry, but your daughter... 'minds me of that hedgehog!"_

"What is she like?" Usagi asked.

_"I'm guessing like you, but in a way that would creep me out entirely. If anyone just... angers her or tries to harm or flirt with her 'boyfriend', she just whips out this gigantic red and yellow hammer and launches the unlucky dude into next month." My eyes shrank, and my voice shuddered. "The guy I'm talking about is not her 'boyfriend', per se, but in a sorta fangirl kinda way, or as my kid sister calls her, a 'stalker chick'."_

"Guess we gotta meet with them sometime, right?"

_"Not possible."_

"Why not?"

_"If I told you, your head would explode. Well, not literally." I cleared my throat and sat with my legs crossed. "Anyway, my name is Hayashi Nazou."_

"Something tells me that I've heard of you." The blonde woman crossed her arms and thought long and hard about it, and attempted to play with my ears. "Nope. I don't remember. What are you? And what's with those cute ears and those big tails? They can pass off as gigantic brushes!"

_"Please refrain from playing with my ears, Mrs. Tsukino. I don't like anyone playing with my ears... or my tails for that matter." My voice lowered as my glowing blue eyes glimmered with a tone of annoyance in my voice and continued, "I'm a 300-ish year old half-demon fox born into the past, brought into the future."_

_I guessed that by the look on their faces, the three tried to stifle, but ended up bursting in laughter out of the absurdity of what I said. My ears twitched towards the door, and a handsome guy clad in doctor's clothes holding a briefcase comes in and our eyes lock, giving each other an awkward stare._

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi tried to restrain herself between bursts of laughter. "Guess what? "

"Usako, it's not about your cooking, right?" Mamoru asked with dismay.

"Our visitor's a half-demon."

"H-Half-demon?"

"Yeah."

_Okay, even Ms. Tsukino's husband joined in the laughter, or at least tried not to; I didn't enjoy being laughed at, especially if the group laughing at me is an entire family. Sure, I didn't expect anyone to believe me, but this is humiliating. But at least it's better than them freaking out and chasing me with torches and pitchforks. At least I'm thankful for them saving me. Filled with dismay, my face turned beet red and I stood up and walked away. 'Twould be surprising if one of them wanted to know why, but it won't happen._

"Wait!" Hotaru shouted. "Why are you leaving?"

_"Do I need another reason to stay here, kid?" I snapped. "Are you like the other pathetic humans who belittle others different from their own?"_

"What do you mean by that?"

_"Tch, humans. I didn't stay dead for six hundred years just to come back to this timeline from the future and be humiliated! The only other person who shares this would be my destructive kid sister."_

"Oh." The laughter stopped.

_"You're lucky that she's born in the future, a future where the Earth is at its dying breath. I know this because she was born to destroy the world, or at least the remaining humans. Me? I'm just a measly half-demon that's died in the past and revived eight thousand years from now!"_

"D-Did you say eight thousand?"

_"Yes?"_

"I was afraid you would mention 'her'." The black-haired girl gravely replied. "Then why are you here?"

_"How do YOU know about her?" _

"Enzo-chan told me about her. A blunt person with an explosive temper, basically."

_"Enzo-chan?" _

"Setsuna-mama found a bird egg in a strange cave that serves as a time freezer that was sealed off for at least seven thousand." Hotaru answered. "In front of the egg was a statue with the title, 'Three-Tailed Demon'. I have a strong feeling who that would be."

"Anyway... now that I think about it, you are here because Enzo brought you back in time. But for what?" Mamoru paused. " And how old are you supposed to be?"

_"In human years, not much older than you two."_

"You're saying it as if you aren't human."

_"I told you before, I'm HALF-HUMAN! Why do you think I still wear these!?"_

"But you look like a girl... no offense." The doctor sweatdropped. "One of our bodyguards look like a man for that matter."

_"I take offense at that, sir." I flatly replied. "I can tell by your auras that everyone else's not human."_

"Do you take offense at that, Nazou-san?"

_"No, it's not that. It's just that no ordinary human can have such powerful auras. Or magical power. Or eternal youth."_

"Oh, that. You can see our true forms, then. With me as the exception, everyone else in this time that are in Neo-Queen Serenity's court are Lunarians, a race with the gift of longevity and they initially exist to watch over the Earth. It's true that Lunarians are similar to humans in terms of appearance, but they have magical powers... " Mamoru explained. "Despite them being able to live longer than humans, they're not immortal. In short, me and Usako are reincarnated from the time of the Past Silver Millennium."

_"S-Silver Millennium? F-F-Forgive me for such an outburst!" I suddenly found myself bowing down in fear knowing that these normal looking people are actually royalty. Me, a lowly half-demon, talking to the princess! Wait, what am I thinking? They seem to be the benevolent type, as if they're okay with me. Something in the back of my head resurfaces for a moment, as my ears twitched in response. _

"Already? You're bowing down to us out of fear?" Usagi asked angrily. "We're royalty, but not like that!"

_"You're not?"_

"My family's not the only royalty here; my friends are also reincarnees of the Past Silver Millennium. We were born as normal people at one point." The queen smiled at the half-demon. "I heard you have a sister, right?"

_"Yeah. Got a kid sister. Well, not anymore because she's a mother, though. She's around... 200-ish years old in demon years, in her mid-twenties in human years."_

"What does she look like?" Her eyes narrowed as she grinned innocently.

_I reached into the insides of my "robe" and out came a smooth piece of paper; it had my two sisters before that ill-fated battle. On the back of it read their names._

"Whoa!" This piqued everyone's interest; Hotaru and Chibiusa were confused as the photograph showed them and seemed to refute my claim of having one. The pink-haired girl pointed to the human girl in there and asked, "Who's that?"

_"Iris O' Donnell, aka Fukui Ayame my younger sister. When my kid sister woke up in that timeline, she was taken in by a human girl and her elderly grandmother. 'Twas her and her grandmother that taught her how to be truly human in a way that I can't completely understand. It was heartwrenching when Akira saw that old lady sacrifice herself for her granddaughter, and she turned berserk. Which all I'm going to say is known as Crimson End."_

"Crimson End?"

_"Something that none of us should ever experience in any of our lifetimes. Just as you are already destined to be a queen of a utopia, my kid sister is fated to be a dark weapon of destruction. But it will never happen, because she won't awaken in this time." I continued ominously as I hid the photo._

"You... You're kidding me, right?" Chibiusa moaned. "Then how-"

_As we talked, time flowed quickly, and it was dangerously close to sunset. "Oh, it's almost dark. Hotaru, right?"_

"Oh, right. I have to go home now. What about you, Mr. Hayashi?"

_"Meh... I'll figure something out, don't worry about it."_

"Let's play again tomorrow, Chibiusa!" Hotaru smiled as she went for the door and left.

"Sure."

_"An honor meeting you, Your Highness... or was it His Majesty?"_

"Despite being a king, I'm also a doctor. I'm fine with Dr. Chiba and can you please stop with the honorifics!?"

_"Fair enough. 'Twas nice talking with you."_

_The three smiled at me as I walked away, interested in their unusual visitor. Something tells me that these aren't ordinary humans after all, and the power I can sense backs up my confirmation..._

=Episode 1 End=

* * *

><p>To note, several things will happen. Normal means everyone else, bold means that the person is shouting out loud, italics signify Nazou's POV, bold italics refer to places and times and finally, bold underline (if it works) applies to anything in Mobius in the present day.<p> 


	2. Kino Bakery, Other Blonde?

_The next morning went on as usual with the exception of me transforming from a vending machine into my normal form. __Meanwhile, a blonde woman and a white cat are walking to their house during my transformation and the cat became scared and tried to scratch me. 'Twas an awkward silence after the woman pulled her pet away and walked closer to me._

_"Uhhhh..." I awkwardly paused. "You're not... a priestess, are you?"_

"No." The woman bluntly answered. "Sorry about Artemis, he doesn't take kindly to strangers."

_"Your cat?"_

"Uh huh. Anyway, you are invited to my house later today."

"Minako, don't! He's not-" The cat whispered.

_My ears twitched twice. Did I just hear a cat talk? I know that anyone that's not a cat or dog can talk, but this changes everything! "Did I just... hear... your cat talk?" I asked curiously, my ears twitching._

"No you-"

_"You're lying. Or at least trying to. I heard two others talk, and they're both in the possession of... two rabbits."_

"You're not human, what are you?"

_My stomach growled in response. "I'll explain later when I come to your house. In retrospect, maybe having a vending machine as my camouflage is not a good idea." I replied. "Have you seen Chibiusa?"_

"Oh, you know her?"

_"Know her? I met her yesterday! And that other... person that she looks alot like."_

"That other person 'she looks a lot like' is-"

_"I know you're trying to explain to me what type of person she is, but I'm awful hungry! Isn't there some place where people barter?"_

"Bartering? We don't do that anymore." The blonde woman explained. "We use money for payment of well, everything."

_"Uhhhh, whatever. I'm gonna find the closest place and raid 'em!"_

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

_"What?"_

_The cat frowned and jumped towards me, executing a frontflip and scratching my face with his paws; the result made me clutch my face one-handed and scream in pain. But I didn't try to touch the cat, and gave the other blonde "the look" and she walked away quickly with her cat, leaving me to run towards the highest building in the city, whatever the name is and jump towards the top. When I did, I heard a familiar voice._

_[Hm, so this is the 30th Century.]_

_"What the heck? How did you-" I asked._

_[Since you were brought to the past, something's wrong.]_

_"What is?"_

_[Someone is trying to tamper with time for one's own purpose.]_

_"Hey, I'm just stuck here. Not my fault, though."_

_[Dread Fox, the Masaru Clan was founded during the years of the Past Silver __Millennium. It is as you said, you are not that older than they are. Only mentally, though. I myself am a descendant of watchbirds under the Moon Kingdom, but you are in truth, much older than them. Or are they? Well, except for the current King, anyway. The only reason he no longer ages physically is due to the Queen. In my opinion, she has the mind of a young woman.]_

_I shouted, "Who the heck are you?" and the voice disappeared as I turned around. Either way, my eyes blinked and my ears heard a lot of chatter down there, meaning that there is that thing called a bakery and silently teleported and dashed there with my years of training. And so, I entered the bakery anticipating a large crowd buying these things. 'Twas a warm atmosphere in here as I walked over to the counter, staring at the food and mentally drooling at it._

_"A swirl of brown surrounded me as several crisp and fluffy things circled around. Then it was a series of reds, blues and greens that drew me in to whatever it was I'm imagining about. It was brown like mud, yes, but at the same time had the shade of my kid sister's hair. On top of it was a strange red fruit and something else. Oh... the rich smell of it, beckoning to me!" 'Twas a heavenly moment until the time I turned around when the head baker was behind and staring at me with an irritated smile. Even more humiliating is that the same girl from the previous day seems to be snickering at it._

"Are you alright?" The head baker asked.

_"Think so." I replied._

"Good. I'm worried that your staring at the chocolate strawberry cake would unnerve the customers."

_"That brown thing, what is it?"_

"It's called chocolate. You've never seen it before?"

_"I haven't seen that red fruit either."_

"Strawberries."

_"Then... then... even though I haven't taken a bite of it, the thought of it already is... unnatural." The remark I made turned my face beet red. "This emotion, it's-"_

_When I uttered nothing, the head baker chuckled a bit and told me about "embarrasment". Then everything went black._

"I think he fainted." I heard Chibiusa say.

"Well, this is a first." The head baker replied. "A guy infatuated with my chocolate strawberry cake."

**Unknown Room**

_'Twas slightly later that I woke up and found myself in a simple and modern room. Chibiusa and the head baker were staring at me with concern; I think I heard both of them sigh._

"Nazou, are you alright?" The pink rabbit asked worriedly.

_"Thanks for the concern, but what happened?"_

"You passed out." The head baker answered and chuckled. "Then there's the fact that your fainting managed to scare some of my customers away."

_"I didn't mean to scare your customers, but..." I paused. "But I'm horribly infatuated with a cake! How humiliating."_

"Nazou, you're not horrible." Chibiusa smiled and continued. "Nice in a weird way, but not horrible."

"She's right. Everyone's unique in their own special way. Chibiusa's somewhat like Usagi, Ami is really smart, and I'm nice while at the same time tough. And you're-" The head baker was about to say it.

_"Old? Who're you calling old?" I asked angrily._

"Yeesh, I'm kidding."

_"Heh, right. If you're here, then who's handling downstairs?"_

"There are others. What's your name?"

_"My name's Hayashi Nazou."_

"Kino Makoto." The head baker added and shook my hand. "But my friends call me Mako-chan."

_By the time she introduced herself, I was back on my feet and Ms. Kino had to return downstairs, where she worked. 'Twas a moment later that both me and the pink rabbit left the bakery towards the direction of Ms. Aino. Hmm, these humans are strange, but I can understand them to a certain extent because I myself have human blood. A vague memory resurfaced in my head as I looked at the sky; the memory of it brought me to a flashback of a conversation between me and my father._

**Flashback, Nazou's Childhood Memories**

_It was many years ago during my life on Earth that while my mother was alone preparing for my kid sister's birth, Father and I often stared at the moon and how he told me about clan stuff. The most important things that he told me were relating to Akira and something else, a legend of sorts. _

_"Nazou, have you heard of the Moon Kingdom?" My father asked._

_"No."_

_"We fox demons lived up to a thousand years, but our thousand is nothing to those of the moon." He explained. "The people of the moon have a human-like appearance but with the longevity of Nanaki himself. Their queen is young in her years, yet is filled with wisdom and benevolence. 'Twas Lady Yuuki, the White Shadow Fox that met the queen and learned that both have the same goal: to watch the humans advance. During her visit there, she smiled at the sight of the innocent Princess. A striking resemblance she was, the Princess to the Queen."_

_"Father, how did our great ancestress, Yuuki reach the moon?"_

_"Ah, but you forget. Our great ancestress and her brother are both nine-tails. My son, nine-tailed demon foxes have the power to cross time and space with but a swish of their tails, creating a rift in which one has to think of one place and cross it."_

_"Can you tell me how the Queen and Princess of the Moon resemble each other?"_

_"You still want to listen to my story?"_

_"Yes, please."_

_"Both the Princess and the Queen had a striking resemblance as they shared the same name and appearance. The only way to tell them apart is the color of their hair; you would know if one of them is the Princess if she has golden hair. It was one of her later visits that Lady Yuuki and the Queen became friends and learned how to move on the strange surface of the moon with grace and elegance; it is known as 'figure skating'."_

_"Figure skating, Father? They had that on the moon?"_

_"The moon people did. Remember that they are peaceful beings with the gift of longevity and knowledge of future things."_

_"Then they are more advanced than us?"_

_"I'm afraid so. Before the 'Day of Dark Sun', the Queen entrusted Lady Yuuki the task of watching over the humans as she sensed horrible things."_

_"What's the 'Day of Dark Sun?' "_

_"Dark Sun. 'Twas a day that condemned the Queen and her kingdom to the end. A vengeful mortal woman who desired Prince Endymion brought her forces to the moon and slaughtered all there. Overwhelmed with grief, Her Lunar Highness sacrificed her life to send her daughter and the youth elsewhere; her advisors were entrusted with taking care of the Princess' court. In the end, the Moon Kingdom was no more and the mortal woman, known as Beryl was imperfectly sealed away."_

_"Is this why the Masaru Clan watches over in place of the Moon Kingdom?"_

_"So it seems. As of late, our clan is slowly corrupted by the dragon Nanaki. With his darkness and the human race's hatred of demons, our ancient promise to the Moon Kingdom has been broken. The story I bequeath to you has been passed down from generation to generation of Masaru via word of mouth and is a testimony of a friendship that ended in tragedy. Another thing is that the Princess is destined to save this pitiful planet from darkness and your sister has been ordained the task of destroying the Earth in its final days along with sealing Nanaki once more."_

_"I have a sister? What's her name?"_

_"Your sister's name is-"_

**30th Century, Near Aino Residence**_  
><em>

_That moment was interrupted by a sharp pain in the face, prompting me to scream in agonizing pain and the rabbits cringing at my face._

_"Gaaaaahh!" I screamed, clutching my face and clenching my free fist. "I'LL DOUSE YOU IN WATER, WHITE CAT!"_

_"Nazou, wait up!" Chibiusa shouted as I ran after the cat and left Chibiusa behind towards the direction of his owner's house. _

_Moments later, the cat was cornered and I finally had my chance of revenge. That cat interrupted my precious flashback. I'll show him that he doesn't interrupt me when I'm daydreaming, especially if it's about my father!" I thought angrily. My revenge was almost complete when my fist was about to strike the cat, but instead the door opened and I came close to breaking the owner's face; one more inch and the cat's owner's face would have been broken. _

"Is this some kind of joke?" Minako-san's head throbbed as she saw my fist unbelievably close to her face.

_"Wait, I-"_

_Before I could say anything else, I was hit by a hard slap on the face; it was painful, but not as much as her stupid cat. _

"If you even try to hurt Artemis, you're having another one!" The other blonde snapped. "No one tries to hurt my cat while I'm around."

_"But your cat clawed my face!" I snapped back. "It's the second time it happened!"_

"Heh!" Artemis smirked.

_"You! Apologize! NOW!" I glared and lowered my voice. "I know you can talk, so you're gonna have to apologize about clawing my face twice today."_

"Fine. I'm sorry." The white cat said reluctantly.

_"Was that so bad?"_

"No."

_"Good. You can scratch my face if I really deserve it 'kay?" _

_Artemis quickly nodded in agreement, already intimidated by my towering presence. Then the two of us entered Minako-san's house. It seemed nice enough and there was a place where we could sit down and "hang out" as they say. Moments later, the Tsukinos come in; the man from yesterday wasn't around as he's working. Hmm, now that I think about it, Usagi-san DOES resemble the Princess from the story my father told me about and as Dr. Chiba said, she's the current Queen. I also wondered about the day I died.__"I know that she's your mom, but don't you wanna do something better to do, Chibiusa?" I asked the younger Tsukino._

"Well, there's that." Chibiusa explained. "But I'm bored."

_"Fine, come in. I have another story to tell anyway." _

_Of course, the moment we sat down, the women stared slightly uncomfortably at my tails as they moved in a slow, graceful manner. Then something else came up on my mind, it made me think about Iris, Father, Mother and Kiba, my posthumous brother-in-law. The thought of them brought a heavy heart as I felt a large hole in my heart. _

"Are you alright?"

_I sighed. "I'm fine, but your mother and her friend are- NO! You're not-" Okay... everyone's completely absorbed by my tails, much to my dismay. While this was happening, all of our surroundings fell apart and time flowed backwards as the ground shook. When it ended, it took everyone off the thought of my tails. _

"What happened?"

_"Strange. At least I got everyone to stop fawning over my tails, Am I cute?"_

"Yeah."

_"To be honest, your mother still has the immaturity of her younger self. Something tells me she wasn't the studying type." I added. "If you're going to ask, I'm not that much older than your father and my kid sister's the same age as- Uh..." _

_Unfortunately... everyone in the house including me reverted to our younger selves. Usagi and Minako-san were teens, Chibiusa's a kid and my age went back in time eight years. Weird in the sense that my dreads are thinner and only my clothes stayed. When I looked in the mirror, my body became shorter and everyone else became younger. The look of it gripped me with fear and made me worry about my memories. _

_"Did they change? Is everyone alright? What's my eye color?" I thought. "Hmm, I remember being born with sky blue eyes. Now, they've darkened a bit. I think that since both me and Akira are half-demons, our eye colors change at the age of 15."_

_And I was right; one look at the conveniently placed mirror, yeah. _

"Something's wrong!" Usagi-san shouted. "First, we've reverse aged to our teen years. Second, I hope that everyone's alright!"

_By the looks on their faces, I can tell that they're shocked. So, the five of us, including Artemis set out to a place called "Hikawa Shrine". Strangely enough, the cats weren't affected by this. _

=Episode 2 End=

* * *

><p>Half-Beast DS: Whew, that was hard.<p>

Nazou:What made you think of having everyone become younger?

Half-Beast DS:Well, it's none of your business whatsoever. My fanfic, my rules. Can't question that, can you?

Nazou: I guess you're right.


	3. Enter the Three Tailed Demon

_We finally exit Minako's neighborhood as on the way to Hikawa Shrine, our group seems to encounter a young, beautiful and quiet blue-haired woman clad in doctor's clothes. From the friendly attitude that the others have, my eyes slowly loom towards her as she holds my hand and gives me a box._

"You should wipe that face-paint off, sir." The woman said. "If you don't, then-"

_"It's not face-paint, doctor!" I interrupted. "It's a part of my face, a symbol of my heritage."_

_The woman apologized and introduced herself as Dr. Ami Mizuno, or Dr. Mizuno in her work. I asked her if she worked with Usagi's husband, who was also a doctor. Ami said that she works in a different hospital, and she had to study extensively in her teenage days for it to happen, she told me._

"When I was in middle school, I would be the only one who studied intensively while everyone else, especially Usagi would go off and have fun." Ami explained. "But with all that, we all had crazy adventures including having to fight various villains for the sake of the future. Including time travel."

_"Time travel, Dr. Mizuno?"_

"Time travel, Nazou-san." Dr. Mizuno chuckled. "How old are you supposed to be?"

_"In human years, in my mid-twenties."_

"Human years?"

_"I'm half-demon. But your friends don't believe me; I had a horrible experience with a miko during my lifetime."_

"It IS hard but-"

_Unfortunately, my conversation with Dr. Mizuno was interrupted when a letter fell from the sky into my hands; something tells me that my kid sister wanted a more "modern" way to keep in touch. Upon opening it, the letter was in Japanese, below it in English. It said in her voice,_

_[Dear Nazou,_

_If you are currently reading this, then something has happened to me, and you may assume that I am dead for that matter. If there's a human reading this with you, I really wish I can call that person a meatbag to their face, for the six years that has been taken away from me. For the record, reason why I decided to live alone in a secluded forest was because the Mobians remind me too much of the human heritage that I still despise.]_

_[But that's just my opinion. Think I'm __starting to understand what "she's" telling me, to a certain extent. The only humans I'm nice to are OUR sister, Kiba and my kids; there's something about children that melts my heart and makes me smile. Maybe it's their cuteness? Or their innocence? Hm, whatever.]_

_[Sincerely, Akira.  
>PS. If we ever meet again and I don't remember your name, don't hold back, 'kay?]<em>

_By the time I finished reading, Usagi and Minako were really mad about it. I should know by now that she still sounds rude, without meaning to. I'm still surprised that she looks and sounds so young, despite being a three-tail._

"Who does she think she is?" Usagi shouted angrily. "What's wrong with her?"

_"I'll tell you about her when we reach the Shrine. Think we all need to find out why we're younger, so your priestess friend has answers." I said._

_It was a crisp summer afternoon by the time we all walked up the lengthy stairs. The moment I stepped foot on the stone floor, two crows swooped from above the gate and started pecking me, then a young black-haired priestess ran out and tossed a sutra at my face, which was really painful and made me double over on the ground in pain, clutching my face and screamed in pain._

"Evil demon, begone!" The priestess shouted. "This shrine doesn't allow people like you in here."

_"Wait!" I grunted as I struggled to stand up. "I'm a friend of Chibiusa."_

"It makes no- Did you say you know Chibiusa?"

_"I mean no harm to anyone." I replied as I pointed to the younger humans. "I came with Tsukino-san and Aino-san because of this!"_

_Before she can say anything, both the doctor and the priestess were bathed in a purple beam and reverted back to their younger selves. At the same time I wondered about a younger Dr. Chiba and what he looked like. The moment he was within my eye range, a brown-haired three-tailed girl fell from the sky and crashed on him. Wait. Three tails, brown hair; It's has to be her. But something's horribly wrong._

"Ow." The girl looked around and stared at a guy in a deep green jacket. "What happened? Oh, right."

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi ran to Mamoru and found her on top. Upon a closer look, the girl I'm talking about had blue eyes, brown hair with red streaks and the same mark on her face. "Get off of him."

"Fine. I hope he's fine... NOT!"

_So, Usagi-san helped Dr. Chiba up and glared at her. The girl walked over to me and stared up at my face, then at the blonde rabbit. It was awkward and I've never seen her before. That girl has anger issues and looks awful familiar._

_"Who are you?" I asked the girl angrily. "Take back your comment towards Dr. Chiba."_

"It's Mamoru." The male doctor corrected.

_"Whatever!" My voice was raised, anger rising. "Where's my kid sister?"_

"Kid sister? What are you talking about?" The girl asked.

_"You can't be Akira Hayashi, my kid sister." I explained angrily. "She's in her early twenties, has three tails and has those red fang-marks on the right cheek. And she's not as rude as you!"_

"Talkin' 'bout me, are you?" She stood up on her toes and shouted, "My name's Akira, the Three-Tailed Demon, Sealer of Darkness! And I destroy any human that gets in my way!"

_"Y-you're kidding me! You, Akira? You're too short to be my sister."_

"Hah! You have yourself a death wish. Like I said, I'll kill anyone that gets in my way. Especially anyone that's human!" The three-tailed girl growled and was about to go berserk, her blue eyes slowly turning red.

"Stop! That's enough." Mamoru interrupted. "You should not fight your brother."

"Brother? This guy?" She quickly looked at me then at the guy in the deep green jacket and cracked her fists. "What do you know? You're just a lonely guy with dead parents whose girlfriend is a stupid little rabbit!"

"What did you say?" Usagi asked.

"You're a little rabbit!" The three-tailed girl replied rudely and smirked. "Kousagi!"

"Take that back!" Chibiusa shouted. "Now!"

"Do I look like I care?" Her eyes gleamed a crimson red as her brown hair burned into a bright orange. "This power I hold is drawn in from human hatred. I can tell by the look on your eyes that you and your mother use the power of love and friendship. Well, it's pathetic."

_"SHUT UP!" I roared. "Don't you remember anything at all?"_

"I don't know anything."

_"When we first met, you were taller, older and nicer. You had a human sister, became great friends with a pink hedgehog and saved Mobius! What's wrong with you?"_

"Humans are weak and cowardly. They all deserve to pay for what they did and their pitiful lives ended in a bloodbath." The three-tailed girl laughed ruefully. "Can't even defend themselves without some sort of shield, namely, others of their own."

In response, this riled up everyone especially Usagi and Chibiusa; the five girls transformed into the Inner Senshi and attacked.

_**"Bubble... Spray!"**_

_**"Crescent... Beam Shower!"**_

_**"Fire Soul Bird!"**_

The attacks only scratched Akira, and Fire Soul Bird was much weaker due to her natural fire resistance; Bubble Spray didn't work much because she can sense their auras. Before she could do anything, a large thunderbolt stunned the evil half-human and yes, Double Sailor Moon Kick was used to knock her down. Followed by the roaring thunder, another Sailor Soldier appears amidst the rain that fell.

"She's not human, is she?" The figure asked.

In response, Sailor Mercury pressed the stud on her right ear. A visor materialized, and the data scanned from the half-human indicated the prescence of a powerful dark aura and a slim chance of her being cured normally. "This girl's like Nazou! But she's almost completely corrupted, guys. It's a .01 chance that girl can be saved."

_"A slim chance, huh? So that girl's really my kid sister." I sighed. "I have no choice, but to knock sense into her."_

"That monster's your sister?" Jupiter asked.

_"Somewhere in there's my kid sister. To be honest, I've never seen her as a kid before."_

"You must really care about her, then."

_"Yeah. She may not recognize me, but I know her. Akira's part of my family."_

Out of impatience, the evil half-human dashes towards Sailor Moon with killing intent and sword in hand and attempts to cut her, but Tuxedo Mask interrupts the attack by defending her with his sword-cane-thing. Jupiter attacks the half-human with Sparking Wide Pressure to stun her again, but was ineffective; Akira grabs both Jupiter and Tuxedo Mask and jumps skyward. With one slash, she seals their abilities and sends them flying into the ground with an axe kick with the former and a two-handed smash on the latter; both reverted to their normal forms upon reaching the ground.

"Tuxedo Mask! Sailor Jupiter!" Sailor Moon screamed.

"Two down... five left." The half-human mused to herself. "These wimps aren't putting much of a fight."

_"Where's my kid sister?" I asked again to bide time._

"That weak human girl?" Akira chuckled evilly, her crimson red eyes glowing in the rain. "She's gone in the depths of her own loneliness."

In a vain attempt for a counterattack, Mars and Mercury used Aqua Rhapsody and Flame Sniper on her; however, it only managed to anger the half-human even more and their power was sealed and they reverted back to Rei and Ami. Now, only the rabbits are left as it would be a matter of time until the end comes.  
><em><strong>AN:This fanfic would end horribly if everyone died. If that happens, I would have to blame Akira for this.<strong>_

"Ami-chan... Rei-chan..." At this point, Sailor Moon had enough of this and confronts the half-demon; Nazou stared at the three-tailed girl intently, then at Chibi Moon. "You killed 'em, didn't you?"

[I doubt that I would, Kousagi.]

"Huh?" The blonde rabbit heard a voice.

[If you can sense auras like me, they're still alive; but their powers are sealed for awhile.]

"Who are you?"

[None of your business. Anyway, the one that's possessing my body's my dark side.]

"Your dark side? How?"

[My dark side's my hatred in physical form. All I can do is to make sure none of your friends die, and my body's almost corrupted by darkness. When I'm back to normal, you can blame me for it.] The voice answered. [Even though you're physically younger, your wisdom's still intact. Soo's I'm guessing that you can- meh, do your worst.]

"Sure about it?"

[Just do it, Kousagi.]

The voice faded as Sailor Moon prepared for Moon Spiral Heart Attack. Problem is that it takes a long time and she needs a distraction.

"Nazou, Chibi Moon, can you cover me?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Alright." Chibi Moon agreed.

_"Good luck." I smiled and gave her a thumbs up._

_While Sailor Moon charges up her attack, the little one dashes toward Akira and distract her by making faces and taunting. Akira teleports behind the little one and prepares to swing her sword, then I close in for the attack and threw a body blow on her gut, right in the middle. This violates my "no-hitting girls" policy, but there are exceptions; right now being one of them. The force of the punch pushes her back, stunning her a bit and making her lose balance for a moment._

"You..." The evil half-demon snarled at me. "You will pay for this!"

_"I just want my kid sister back, that's all." I smirked at her, grabbed the little one and teleported behind Sailor Moon. "Now!"_

_The blonde rabbit nodded and rapidly twirled her rod-thing as she spun rapidly and suddenly stopped, holding it in the air. A mass of hearts were unleashed from the rod and condensed back into a gigantic pink heart that felt stone-hard upon smashing into the half-human. Suddenly, a white light overwhelmed the corrupted body of my kid sister and I heard her scream as she was being purified and reverted to her human form. Then my kid sister collapsed and I had to catch her._

[What happened?] The girl asked. [W-Where am I?]

_"She saved you." I replied. "You weren't yourself, kid- Akira."_

[How do you know my name?]

_"I'm your brother."_

The girl stood up and stared as both Chibi Moon and Sailor Moon reverted back to their normal forms, having no memory of what happened. One look at me and she became scared and assumed a defensive stance.

[Stay back! Get away from me!] She screamed.

_"Don't you remember who I am?" I asked worriedly. "It's me, Nazou."_

_When I tried telling her my name, she had that scared look. Something tells me that we didn't meet until later in her life and I forgot that I didn't exist during her childhood. Akira really didn't know who I was or remembered what she did to everyone else._

"It's okay-" Usagi tried to reassure her.

[I can't do it.] The girl's voice wavered with fear in her voice. [They tried to, and I had to do it.]

"Do what?"

_"Usagi-san, I have no choice."_

"No choice for what?"

_"You two better brace yourselves, we're diving into her memories."_

"What?" Chibiusa shouted. "Memory-diving?"

_"Yeah. Something that I learned at one point. When I grip one's shoulder or touch one's forehead, the mind brings us to any event in a person's life. What we see might shock us for better or for worse; in this case, for the worse." I explained. "Except, we only watch from a third-person omniscient point of view. Maybe I can learn why Akira doesn't recognize me."_

"Aren't we forgetting something?"

_"Forgetting what?"_

"About everyone else, I mean!"

Before Nazou was about to touch Akira's forehead, she fled out of fear. Her mind was deeply ingrained with the memory of the pure, unbridled hatred of the human race magnifed a thousand fold. Instead, the male-half demon with the help of Sailor Moon defibbed everyone.

"Is everyone alright?" Usagi asked.

"I'm alright!" Ami replied.

"Same here." Minako added.

"Looks like we're all fine... except Rei." Makoto sighed and looked at Mamoru. "What about you?"

"Hmm, none of us are injured. I wonder why Usako and Chibiusa were not hit?" The male human asked.

_"Something I need to investigate. Plus, there's a lot of stuff that I don't even know 'bout my kid sister." I sadly answered. "Under that violent psychopath, inside is a faint aura of a lonely girl who's been pushed around by bullies her entire life. Even worse that she doesn't even know her brother!"_

"I understand her situation, but I pity her. How did she have the personality of a monster?"

_"Mamoru, she wasn't always like that; I think so anyway. The problem is that I wasn't around when she was a kid."_

_It was strange that he can relate to Akira. If he had Usagi by his side, maybe there are two people that- nah! I can't. They're dead. But it seems like this time has been compressed somehow. When he was about to reply, both the "King" and "Queen" were engulfed in two pillars of light. The blonde rabbit was replaced by a tall girl with long hair and a cowlick on top; Mamoru switched with my brother-in-law. Everyone, especially Chibiusa were shocked by this._

_"What the heck?" I asked incredulously. "How did you-"_

"Seems like Iris and I were brought back in time along with you and Akira." The man replied.

"Where are my parents?" Chibiusa asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, they'll be up to speed once I tell you what she's about to say."

=Episode 3 End=

* * *

><p>The reason why Nazou's brought into the 30th Century and it became weird is... something that everyone else has to figure out!<p> 


	4. Evil Conference, Spicy Palooza

Meanwhile, in an unknown place filled with crystals and statues and an icy floor, a red-headed human woman clad in purple, then a hooded man and a black dragon with crimson-red eyes appeared in front of a mirror.

"Hmm, so you must be the dragon Nanaki..." The hooded man coldly smiled.

"I am." Nanaki replied. "I have existed since Beryl's lifetime. Her ambition for dominating the Earth is evil, but I plan to remake that pathetic planet with darkness."

"That was supposed to be my plan, snake!" Queen Beryl snapped. "If only Sailor Moon had not interfered in my plans-"

"I share your sentiments towards that woman, Beryl. She has thwarted my attempt to rule the Earth with the help of that wretched child!"

"Sailor Moon has a child?"

"In my time, she has ascended into Neo-Queen Serenity. Heh, I'm your replacement."

"You old man! I was supposed to destroy her, not you."

"Silence!" An ominous voice boomed. "Beryl, Wiseman... and the dark dragon Nanaki. I have searched time and space and brought the three of you back from the dead. Do you know why I have?"

"You brought us here to a time-compressed realm to exact revenge on our respective nemeses, am I right?" Nanaki answered.

"An insightful dragon you are." The voice continued and noticed a three-tailed girl standing beside the dragon. "Your servant?"

"How ironic that this girl is destined to destroy the world, but betrayed and defeated me in the end..."

"I recognize that girl!" Beryl gasped. "The Three-Tailed Demon!"

"You know of her, Beryl?"

"During my lifetime, I have heard of one infused with darkness and born in solitude. That girl has the power to destroy the Earth, does she not?" The red-headed witch asked.

"She is a descendant of those insolent demon foxes, yet all desire her demise. The girl was only a child when I discovered her power of destruction. In her own right, that half-human girl has enough to match that of the Sailor Soldiers, especially the one of Ruin and Destruction, it seems."

"The girl is half-human?"

"Born of a demon fox for a father and a mortal woman, she is but one of two; the older is ironically more human. No matter, the younger is befitting of her title."

"If that child and the woman join forces, then..." Wiseman paused. "If that three-tailed child breaks free of our control and joins forces with the Sailor Soldiers, what of it?"

"An insightful question... Wiseman..." The voice said ominously. "Then we poison the girl using the same darkness she draws her strength from and it is all siphoned to me."

"I have forgotten that my servant can be easily corrupted if one uses the opponents' abilities to an advantage..." Nanaki said.

"Beryl, dispatch the Shittenou. Wiseman, send the Black Moon Clan. If all fails, we send the Three-Tailed Demon to annihilate those humans... and other half-demon so the three of you can rule over with iron fists."

And so, evil laughter echoes throughout the lair, and our half-human is now a "dragon" of sorts.

* * *

><p>"What?" The Inner Soldiers gasped.<p>

"I personally knew her before her dark side manifested itself." The woman answered. "And she's not a monster, she's my adopted half-human sister."

"She's your sister?" Chibiusa asked. "How come she's mean?"

"She's nice once you get to know her, but she still has a grudge against any human. Kiba and I are the only humans that she doesn't hate at all, in fact-"

The woman's sentence was interrupted by Usagi and Mamoru regaining their bodies and learning of important stuff; she was forced to finish in spirit form...

"As I was saying, she's not that heartless." She cleared her throat. "Already?"

"I heard everything." Usagi replied. "You guys have a habit of introducing yourselves later."

"Well, there's that. Anyway, my name's Iris O' Donnell and the guy with me is Kiba Watanabe, my brother-in-law. You and Nazou met already, most like."

"Yeah."

"I think I have heard of you..."

"How so?" The blonde rabbit asked.

"My grandmother told me stories of a beautiful queen who ruled a kingdom where people lived a long time. Her heir is the namesake of her mother and grows up to ascend as the succcessor." Iris explained. "Then she also mentioned the legend of a three-tailed demon."

"Three-tailed demon?"

"It was ordained long ago in the age of demons that the result of a human mother and a demon father shall awaken to vanquish the dark dragon; then I heard 'feared by demons, loathed by humans, solace in solitude'. Mortals dare not mention her name as to not invoke her wrath."

"Is that why your sister's attitude towards most humans?"

"For the most part. By the time she was born in my lifetime, demons were long gone."

"Don't worry, Iris. I'll bring her back."

"I trust you."

_The two chuckle as I shook my head with distaste. Great, what we need is a boss rush._

"Nazou, you have weird taste." Mamoru chuckles. "I'm kidding."

_"Hey, it's not my fault my sisters are weird. My brother-in-law's probably the most sane of the four of us."_

"Hear that, Nazou?" Kiba glared at me and crossed his arms. "Ladies love doctors!"

_"There's another doctor in our midst: Mizuno-san."_

"Watanabe, right?" Ami gave a sunny smile.

"Uh-huh. Doctors were hard to come by when I was around."

"Do you know about Akira?"

"Yeah. In fact, she's-"

_Before he could say, I shook my head at him with even more distaste and thought, "Don't tell anyone about future."_

"Why not?" He glanced at me.

_"Their heads'll explode, that's what."_

_A moment later, Rei slapped on a sutra on my forehead and I was running around, screaming in agonizing pain; everyone gave a forced chuckle while this was happening. Seems like I forgot that even though I'm half-demon, there's the whole animosity between half-demons and miko._

_"Can't you see that I'm more human!" I shouted._

"Oh, sorry." Rei chuckled. "You have the look of a demon."

_"But that doesn't mean that you shock me with those sutras!"_

"I really can't help it, okay?"

_"Hmph. Can't help it, my foot! I think you did it on purpose."_

"Now, now, we can't be fighting each other." Makoto sighed.

_"You're right. Now what?"_

"We've been here for awhile, so it's a clear night today."

_"Full moon, huh?" I muttered. "I never thought that I would be in my human form again."_

"What do you mean by that?"

_"All half-demons have a human form. Some prefer their human form, others like their half-demon state. Me? I'm more at ease here."_

_As I talked with Mako-chan, the night sky cleared up and the clouds faded, as she predicted. It's shining on me, it seems. My body was bathed in the light of the moon and I felt my tails fade and my face become more human-like. Only the streaks and the fang-marks stayed as my eyes were already blue. (They used to be red when I was a kid.) Everyone gaped and were awed by my human form, especially the Tsukinos, Chibiusa in particular._

"N-Nazou?" Iris gasped. "Is that you?"

"You really are what you say." Mamoru paused. "I'm surprised myself."

"Looks like my marrying a half-human was more that I wanted." Kiba laughed and thought, "The last thing I heard was crying as I lay dying in her arms. Humans are flawed, but the capacity to love and the strength to protect others is what they do best. Thanks to Iris' grandmother, she knows both about Neo-Queen Serenity and her counterpart, the Three-Tailed Demon. I wonder what would happen if both joined forces even for a little bit. Hmm..."

"Anything on your mind, Kiba?"

"Nothing." The other doctor frowned. "Hmm, your wife and daughter look alike."

"They do. Do you have any kids?"

"Twin boys and a newborn daughter, they're in the future."

"The future?"

"Akira and I used to live on Earth, but our time was eight thousand years after your peaceful reign. The future generations of the human race did their best to save our planet, but it was dying. Everything became desolate and its end was near."

_"My father sensed that Akira's awakening would take place four days before the end of the world." I continued. "The near-destruction of the human race was also accounted for, and I was left behind in the past, subject to death's call. Since the destruction of it, my kid sister somehow found a sister planet of sorts, called Mobius. So, the remaining survivors scattered and established seven secret colonies in accordance with the local artifacts. Still her name was something that the survivors feared and hated, so she avoided their presence."_

"I see. So your younger sister still feels responsible for what happened."

_"That black aura, it's not her."_

"What do you mean?"

_"Every human is born with an individual aura, even half-humans. You have a white aura, while Usagi's is golden-yellow. Chibiusa has pink, Rei-san's deep red-ish, Mako-chan's green, Mizuno-hakase has dark blue and Minako-san's aura's a yellow-orange. Akira's got a bright orange and I don't know what mine is yet. Most human auras are given off in times of crisis, while demonic auras are always on as they are often an __extension of the heart."_

"That explains why. You must have many years of wisdom, Nazou."

_"There's that."_

_I can all of a sudden hear a soothing tune in my head. Whatever it was, it also sounded awfully nostalgic. It was really late, and everyone decided to go home; I left the Shrine and descended the stairs unto the highest point in the city. The sight of the city at night is entirely peaceful compared to the future that Iris, Kiba and Akira have been born into. My eyes gazed at the moon and another flashback came up._

**Flashback, Nazou's Childhood Memories**

_Long ago, in the age of demons lived a beautiful human woman with her son, a four-tailed half-demon boy. He had dark brown hair with red streaks and wore feudal era clothes. The irony of it all is that he's acts more human; yes, it's me. The last time I talked with my mother was on a full moon, one of the most heartwrenching nights of my life._

_"Mother! Wait for me." I panted._

_The woman holding the baby stopped walking towards the cave and gave me a sad look. "Nazou, you can't come with me."_

_"Why not?"_

_"If you come with me, you will die."_

_"Mother, why does everyone hate me and my sister?"_

_"_, you and your younger sister are both different. If only Akira wasn't supposed to be born hated by everyone. If only both of you could have a normal life." My mother said, her sorrowful blue eyes holding back tears as leaves fell like rain. "But I know I won't live to see both of you grow up. I really have no choice, but to do this."_

_She said some incantations and a golden ring surrounded me, then did complicated hand signs that ended up immobilizing me. My mother put a sutra on my forehead, which shocked my entire body and rendered me unconscious. I heard her apologize to me in a tearful manner and blacked out for awhile._

**30th Century Earth, Azabu-Juuban Area, Highest Building**

_I found myself crying over this while at the same time eating onions that I had in my sleeves. At the same time, there were two figures looming behind me and just stared as I turned around._

"Why are you crying?" The girl asked.

_"I'm crying because of this onion I wasn't supposed to bring. And it's spicy!"_

"Oh. Then you shouldn't eat raw onions, then. Setsuna-mama told me so."

_"Hotaru, why are you here?"_

"We need to talk. About how you know the future."

_"Is it bad?"_

"Of course it is!" Hotaru snapped. "You're NOT supposed to tell anyone about the future. If that happens, the future's changed drastically."

"Anything that you do in the past influences the future." The woman gravely answered. "The timeline does not change if anything from the past is revealed due to it already happening. However, if something from the future has been disclosed to this timeline, then serious consequences would happen. I would advise you to reveal nothing about the future."

_"I see."_

"But, seeing as time is flowing backwards and space being distorted as we speak, then that is the only exception. In short, this temporal anomaly has escalated into the 30th century being compressed into time and space."

_"How do you know this?"_

"I am another Sailor Soldier, but my purpose for that is to guard the Gate of Space-Time and protect this timeline."

A golden ducken chirped as he perched himself on teh Garnet Rod.

"This bird is my pet and apprentice. His name is Enzo, or at least what Hotaru calls him."

_"Gah! That bird..."_

"What did he do?"

_"HE SENT ME BACK IN TIME! AND THE BIRD CAN TALK!"_

"That's absurd." Setsuna smiled. "Birds can't talk."

_"Oh yeah? You got talking cats with crescents on their foreheads!"_

"There's that." Hotaru innocently stared and giggled.

_When I turned around to stare at the moon, Hotaru and the green-haired woman just vanished. The full moon is still shining in the sky, and it would be a matter of time until my tails would come back. "Akira gets to use fox magic, darkness and have swordmanship skills while I don't get anything. What's up with that? It's not fair! How come I'm the guy that looks more demon but got nothing while Akira's the human one with demon powers?" I thought and sighed deeply."Whatever, it's no use worrying anymore."_

* * *

><p><strong>Villains' Lair<strong>

When the half-human regained consciousness, she was in a dark room filled with crystals and various villains that she hasn't met; the last thing Akira remembered was the sight of two rabbits: the blonde was older and the pink one was younger. In her mind was their true forms, and the memory of that skirmish made the little girl in her subconscious resurface somewhat. Next thing that she did was look in the mirror. One look at the rings below her hands and the chain/bracers beneath the rings then at her white shirt and pants that's still slightly worn from the "meeting" meant that her physical body's reverted by eight years.

While contemplating her actions, a typical blonde and blue-eyed man clad in Dark Kingdom military uniform enters the room with a subtle smile on his face.

"What's a human like you doing here?" Akira growled and shot back.

"Me? My name is Zoicite, and I was a human once. Don't you want some company every now and then?"

"No, and that's not possible!"

"It is. In my previous life, I used to be one of the generals under the command of Prince Endymion."

"Who's that?"

"Prince Endymion was a honorable man, but often met with Princess Serenity; it was forbidden for BOTH of them to meet. Romantic, yes. Forbidden, yes. But it made star-crossed love even more powerful. Kunzite and Sailor Venus often separated them. How the Sailor Soldiers are the counterparts of the Shitennou, I take pride in that."

"I guess that's true."

"Queen Beryl seems to be interested in you."

"What? That old hag?"

"You dare insult Queen Beryl?" Zoicite asked angrily.

"Yeah. I answer to no one but the dragon Nanaki. If anyone wants to fight me, then fine. If I have the power to destroy the human race, then I'll use that to beat anyone into submission!" Anger rising, the evil half-human went berserk and came close to fatally injuring the general in the sense that she held Zoicite's neck in a tight one-handed grip then roared.

"Q-Queen Beryl will be notified, zoi!" The "Nazi" general struggled to answer. "Just release me... Graaaugh!"

The evil half-human loosened her grip on him, knowing that he was an inch towards being strangled and tossed him aside, forcing the door open. "Tch. not worth it." Zoicite dropped down to the floor, coughing and holding his neck; he quickly fled out of instant fear. So, she bolted out of the room and charged at the hallway when she turned left, attracting the attention of several soldiers.

Pitch-black darkness fills a long hallway ahead as Akira ran with all her strength, spurred on by the memory of an innocent little girl. Unleashing her rage upon all who stand in her way, she sends them flying with her explosive punches, creating a path. At the same time, Nanaki notices Beryl staring at the three-tailed half-human in her crystal ball.

"I expected her to be violent, this one."

"How violent?" Beryl asked.

"Only the most foolhardy would dare come close. Any human that even attempts to go near with even good intentions, my servant would destroy with complete hatred." The dragon explains and chuckles. "One of your own was almost strangled."

"Remind me to prohibit the Shitennou from going near her, especially that idiot Zoisite." The red-headed sorceress sighed. "I have command over four generals, but your servant seems to loathe working with others."

"Ah, my half-human weapon is completely...anti-social." The dragon shook his head and sighed. "I have a plan to retrieve... my prodigal daughter..."

"What shall be done then?"

"Your generals have minions, right? Can you create a monster that can control fire and drain energy?"

"What is your wish, Queen Beryl?" Zoisite suddenly appeared out of nowhere, kneeling down in a submissive manner.

"Zoisite, I need energy to awaken our new master." Queen Beryl replied bluntly. "Our benevolent master brought us back at the cost of his energy, and it is our job to harvest energy for whoever it is."

"I see." The general paused, then summoned a monster and shouted, "Ignis Mercatori!"

A Youma clad in crimson red merchant's clothes appeared behind the general and introduced himself as "Pyros".

"Make sure that you gather as much energy... and avoid a certain person, zoi!" Zoisite ordered. "But if it is inevitable, bring her back."

"Bring her back? I don't even know what you are talking about, Lord Zoisite." Pyros nervously replied.

"Oh, you will know soon enough. Now go! Go and do as I command."

The red Youma disappeared in a pillar of flame, leaving Zoisite to his business; Beryl and Nanaki seems pleased by this.

Back in the hallway, she runs until the sight of a purple magic barrier loomed over. It had the appearance of a purple bubble that covered the rest of the hallway but at the same time was invisible to the naked eye and its presence can be felt. When one touches the barrier, a lethal-ish electric shock is administered, rendering the unlucky person unconscious for awhile. So, the half-human throws several wisps at the invisible barrier and reveals it. Then, she charges up her energy and rapidly punches the barrier, creating a series of small explosions and weakening it. For a long time, the barrier doesn't give in but finally a large crack is created due to a really subtle weak spot in there. Akira backflips and runs toward the bubble with a piercing flying kick that made a small hole in there.

The moment she runs through the bubble, the half-human is immediately electrocuted. Each step forward means the shock intensifies, so she struggles with a lot of effort and strains to lunge for the other side only to end up unconscious for a time. So, the half-human reverts to her human form and limps around the park and collapses, heavily breathing and then drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Azabu-Juuban Area, Park<strong>

_It was the next day that I found myself thinking about what happened last night. I was completely bothered when Akira didn't recognize me at all, but at the same time, there was something off about her. Despite being berserk, her crimson eyes felt empty and for a moment saw a little girl in there. While staring at the sunny sky, my thoughts were interrupted when I bumped into Hotaru and Chibiusa. Seems like from their point of view, they were heading towards the direction of the lake._

_"What's up?" I asked the two girls._

"Last night was weird. That three-tailed girl attacked everyone else but me and Mama." Chibiusa sighed, her arms crossed. "Do you know anything?"

_"I wish! I'm just upset that my own kid sister doesn't know me."_

"Maybe she doesn't remember you. Or something else." Hotaru replied cryptically.

_"Wait!" I stopped the two girls with my open right hand, then stared at the lake, as if something's over there._

"What's wrong, Nazou?" The black-haired girl frowned. "Do you sense anything?"

_"I can sense an orange aura, but it's awfully faint." I quickly answered. "C'mon, let's go!"_

"Right!" The girls agreed.

_So, we ran towards the direction of the lake as fast as we could. A long stretch of flowers and trees billowed back and greeted the three of us as the wind blew a gentle breeze until the sight of a girl under a tree was seen. Upon a closer look, it was Akira. Then a peaceful silence pervaded the hall of trees as she woke up, clutching her shoulder with her left hand and cringing in pain as she struggled to stand up. Her blue eyes pierced the silence, one of her half-open eyes leered at me. It was a blank stare that said she didn't know me at all._

_The leaves blew in a southerly direction as she turned away from me and asked, "Who are you... and why do you know my name?"_

_"You really don't remember me at all, Akira." I sadly replied. "How come you didn't attack Usagi or Chibiusa?"_

"I thought she was gone for good."

"Who are you talking about?" The pink rabbit inquired.

"Beneath a monster lies a lonely girl stripped of memory and many emotions. Only sadness, anger and loneliness are left. Everyone hates me for my existence, none dare come close for fear of my world-destroying power." The girl sadly replied.

_"Akira, that's not true! But, why don't you remember me?" I demanded. "Answer me!"_

"I don't deny your existence, it's just that I don't remember meeting you at all."

_Struck with despair, I walked closer, unable to comprehend her answer as the leaves slowly fell. My only chance was the photo that I brought with me from the future and gave it to her. The picture in question showed Akira, Iris and I as adults; my kid sister for the first time smiled in there. On the back of it read,_

_[Despite having a horrible life, I really felt like a human whenever I was with family. If I ever had the unfortunate experience of losing my memory, this would remind me just in case. Even though they won't come back, I feel that they're with me in spirit.]_

_Shocked by the note, my kid sister suddenly had most of her memories flooding into her mind and unfortunately, fell on the floor convulsing while flopping like a fish and collapsed after a moment; both girls were afraid and they had to go behind me. I think the time reversal thing's still in effect. When she became semi-conscious from that thing, I picked her up and carried her all the way to a part of the park with a bench with a fountain in front. By the time my kid sister was completely conscious, she reverted to her more familiar and less violent human form._

"Nnngh. What...happened?" Akira asked. "W-where am I?"

_"You had mod'rate memory loss." I explained. "Seriously, everytime you switch between this and your berserker self, it's like you're a different person."_

"Sorry 'bout that. I often don't remember what's going on while berserk. Except for-"

_"Don't mention it." I frowned._

"I'm glad you're alright." Hotaru smiled.

"Don't worry... about it." My kid sister growled softly as she had her right hand on her forehead and answered, "But I'm strangely able to remember what I did, the only thing I remember being that one of the rabbits stared at me eye to eye and something happened."

"We're not rabbits." Chibiusa bluntly answered.

"Don't push it. At least I didn't kill you."

_"All's well that ends well, right?" I quickly interrupted._

_Everyone's stomachs growled. Unfortunately, being human means that you eat more frequently and I've gotta be more careful. As we were walking, the pink rabbit started a conversation with my kid sister._

"What did you mean by rabbits?" The pink rabbit inquired.

"I meant you and your mother." Akira explained. "I just call you two rabbits because you two really look like rabbits."

"Oh. I never got your name."

"Akira."

"Huh?"

"My name's Akira. Yours?"

"Chibiusa. My dad gave me the name so he won't mix me up or my mom."

"Makes sense to me." The younger Hayashi pilfered an onion from Nazou and took a large bite, causing her to cry somewhat and sniffle then glare a bit at her brother.

_"What did I do?" Exasperated, I turned to my kid sister._

"You know that onions make me cry!" Akira sniffled. "Now my hand stinks."

"Ugh." Both of the kids cringed at the pungent smell as they looked away, fearing that the onion would make them cry as well.

_With each bite, my kid sister sniffled more frequently until the onion was gone, then we passed by a restaurant and I heard something along the lines of an onion-eating contest._

"Step right up!" The announcer shouted. "Come closer, young lady."

"Me?" Akira inquired, pointing to herself.

"Yes, you! There's room for one more, and if you win, the grand prize is a golf-ball sized pepper that is so hot that no human can eat it without being brought to tears by the spicinessof it. What do you say to that?"

"No. Seriously, what?"

"Oh, come on! Go for it."

"Heh... sure, why not."

_"Akira, are you sure?" I asked worriedly._

"I'll be fine. Even though I don't like onions, I like spicy food. Especially if its so spicy that a normal person would be knocked out." My kid sister chuckled and smiled at me, something that I don't see often. "You go on and hang out with your friends, I'll see if I can breathe fire when I win this thing."

_"Suit yourself."_

"Good luck okay?" Hotaru said with a smile.

_So, my kid sister left our party to participate in that contest, leaving the three of us to walk to a different part of the city. The contest had 'em thinking 'bout it and the pungent onion smell was really strong enough that it bothered the girls._

_"Remind me to NOT bring any onions ever again." I muttered._

"You don't like onions?"

_"I brought it with me by mistake, Hotaru. Great, by the time Akira comes back from that contest, we're all gonna stink of onion. Wait, scratch that: we already stink of onion."_

"Hmhm..." The black-haired girl smiled and laughed. "

_Her friendly laughter was enough for me and Chibiusa to join in when we passed by the bakery and found Mako-chan outside posting a "Closed" sign on the window. Something's wrong. I walked over to her and stared at the sign._

_"What's with the sign?" I asked._

"I'm closing it because of that onion eating contest two blocks away." The head baker answered. "Know anyone there?"

_"My kid sister's in there."_

"Your kid sister?"

_I remembered that my picture was still with Akira, so I had to tell her what she looked like. Then I remembered something: normal girls wouldn't go for an onion-eating contest. They prefer more aromatic things. Then again, my kid sister's not normal._

"Do you want to watch the contest, or what?"

"Even though the contest area will stink, sure." Chibiusa cringed.

"I agree." Hotaru sighed with dismay.

_"Heh, we all have no choice in the matter." I shrugged and started to walk back._

_As we backtracked towards that restaurant, something felt weird and it obviously stunk of onion and the taste of chilli. And it's awfully foggy. What the heck's goin' on here? By the time the four of us were there, the contestants were knocked out save for my kid sister, who was still eating. The __suspicious announcer was smiling with glee and muttered as he played with his hands like those old-fashioned villains, "Yesss... Yess... The moment has arrived for me to give my most unlucky victim the grand prize, whatever that is. What was I thinking when I would have a golf ball sized chilii as a prize?"_

_Then the guy had a looong, loud cackle that annoyed me, and I had to wait; the onion stink's making my eyes cry! "I think the onions are getting to the girls already as they're trying NOT to cry." I thought. "In retrospect, having onions and something flammable is a good thing. Not only will it be less pungent, but onions become sweeter when cooked- Why am I still thinking about those dumb onions? Gah!"_

Moments into winning the contest, Akira was determined to win the chili. She grabbed the last onion from the plate and had a huge bite; her eyes tearing up and her mouth filled with the spicy taste of the pale white vegetable and her hands had a horrible stench due to this, forcing even the announcer to cringe and cover his nose. Finally, she finished the last of it and noticed a large tank of water and drank ravenously, making everyone around her cringe even more. When finished, she puts down the empty tank of water and brushed her face off with her hands and collapses.

The announcer levitates in the air and engulfs himself in a pillar of flame and transforms into his true form. The Youma then introduces himself as Pyros and absorbs all teh energy in the vicinity, laughing insanely about a bonus and a promotion as Akira's energy is being siphoned away.

_**"MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!"**_

_**"Saturn Crystal Power, Make... Up!"**_

_**"Jupiter Star Power, Make... Up!"**_

_I can't believe what I saw. Hotaru, Mako-chan and Chibiusa are... are... wait, I don't know what they are yet. My time in here changed when I learned that the three are called Sailor Soldiers, whatever that was. Didn't I... remember seeing this a chapter ago? Think my mind was blank that time. If my friends are Sailor Soldiers, then that means there are more, and I've got a good hunch about who the leader is... NOT! Scratch that, I'm actually kidding about the last part._

Chibiusa, Hotaru and Makoto transformed into Sailors Chibi Moon, Saturn and Jupiter respectively and did that seemingly unnecessary intro then rushed in towards Pyros, who smirked at the three.

"Having the nerve to drain energy from others? That's really low!" Jupiter said. "I know because I've beaten enough of you guys!"

"Using the pungent stench of onions and spiciness of chilli for evil is unforgivable!" Chibi Moon added. "In the name of the future moon, I will punish you."

"Likewise..." Sailor Saturn icily finished. "Youma, your end is near."

"Hah, you're waaay too old for monster fighting." Pyros taunted, wagging his finger. "Heh, heh, this is a piece of cake."

"Oh yeah? Then eat this!" Jupiter roared and her tiara created a mass of energy that she bowled towards the fiery Youma.

Pyros was hit, but treated it as a scratch. Then he screamed and throws a massive sphere of fire towards teh Sailors Chibi Moon and Saturn. Knowing of humans and their horrible enduranse with fire, Nazou teleports in front of the three and blocks the shot.

"Thanks!" Chibi Moon looked up.

_"Don't worry about it. I know how girls hate to have their clothes damaged anyway." I quickly replied._

As the fiery Youma threw the pyrosphere, Saturn spins the Silence Glaive at a a fast enough speed for the flames to form a ring around it and tosses it towards Pyros' direction. The flames absorbed by the Silence Glaive is reabsorbed by the fire Youma, healing him as teh weapon returns to her hand.

"You can't use my fire against me!" Pyros cackled insanely as his hands lit up in flames and glared at the male human. "Who the heck are you?"

_I assumed an awesome pose while icily staring at the monster and readied my sword, then teleported towards him and slashed, but it was blocked when his hands came between him and my blade. Next, the monster opened his mouth and screamed, giving me second-degree burns due to my natural fire resistance. The sheer power of it blew me back a bit, and the flames narrowly burned my face while knocked down, and next thing that happened, someone was stomping on me and then I blacked out._

At the same time, the massive fireball loomed over to the Sailor Soldiers. Despite their physical vulnerability, Jupiter and Saturn tried to stop the attack but the flames went through the ring and slightly burnt the two. Chibi Moon ran towards her friends, only for the Youma to block her way.

"I know I will regret defying Lord Zoisite's orders, but if I defeat you then it will make my lord happy." Pyros chuckled derisively and looked at Akira. "Even better if I bring that woman lying back!"

"What do I have to do with this?" Chibi Moon shot back. "Either way, you're gonna pay for hurting my friends!"

"Is that so? Then-" The fire Youma was about to grab her neck when a rose was promptly shot into the ground. It came from a tuxedoed man that wore a white mask on his face.

"A bright lamp illuminates the dark, and fire used to destroy is evil indeed." The man said.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Chibi Moon's eyes lit up.

"So, you're the one called Tuxedo Mask." Pyros growled. "Are you here to get in my way?"

Tuxedo Mask glared at the Youma then looked at Chibi Moon and asked, "Are you alright?" Chibi Moon nodded and pointed to Jupiter and Saturn. The two briefly watched the other Sailors with concern but they could not dodge the attack that the monster fired. Instead, the male clad in black swished his cape and draped it over the pink rabbit so that the flames were quickly diverted away.

"What's with you guys?" The fiery Youma scowled. "You humans should have been barbequed into cinders! Why can't I BURN you?"

_"Because..."_

The man in black stood up and heard a familiar voice; it came from a dread-headed four-tailed half-demon guy who stood up and glared at the monster.

_"Because, I'm only half-human. With fire-proofed clothes!"_

"Who... are... you...?" Pyros whimpered. "What are you?"

_"I am Nazou, the **Four-Tailed Dread Fox** of the **Masaru** demon fox clan." _His eyes gleamed as he lowered his body and slowly unsheathed his sword as cherry blossoms mysteriously fell with an air of elegance. In a flash, he dashes, then disappears for a moment, only to reappear in front of the monster and returned his sword in that same elegant manner, dissipating the fog and severely weakening the Youma and forcing him to stagger.

"You... wretch!" The fiery Youma bursts into flames and dashed with all his might towards Nazou; the half-demon lowered himself with katana ready with a focused face and grunted. Then Chibi Moon rapidly spun and abruptly stopped then yelled,_**"Pink**** Sugar... Heart... Attack!" **_The result was that a pulse of hearts hit the fiery Youma, but it made him erupt with unstoppable rage; his rampage was finally stopped with a lightning-charged glaive slash, knocking him back. The slash came from a recovered Saturn, who was standing behind Pyros; she gave him an intimidating glare.

"Chibi Moon, we're okay!" Jupiter yelled.

"It's time..." Saturn dryly answered.

Chibi Moon nodded and Nazou stood up. When he walked closer, the Pink Moon Stick resonated with his sword that came along with two pulsing auras.  
>AN: Have I told anyone about the really subtle Sonic references that would be added every now and then?<p>

The pulsing aura around the two weapons made the right glove have sealing capabilities (not absorbing abilties, mind you.) and it brought the pink rabbit, the half-demon and the Youma into a black void surrounded by a ring of magical... whatever it's supposed to be.

"Where are we?" Chibi Moon asked. "What happened to everyone?"

_"This is the Sealer's Subconscious." A voice explained. "Long ago, in the age of demons was a human clan with the power to seal the evil ones with purifying light. One filled with hallowed light would often banish a corrupted mortal or demon here to purify the darkness within."_

Nazou was already bathed in a white light and lowered himself, dashed towards the immobilized monster and cleaved him in half. Then Chibi Moon found herself teleporting in front of the Youma and danced, ending with a handwave while chanting, "Sealer of Darkness, lend me your aid! In the name of the future moon, I banish thee to eternal judgement!" When finished, a pillar of light came crashing down on the monster, incinerating the guy and bringing back both Chibi Moon and the half-demon back to the restaurant. Upon waking up, she was in Mamoru's arms and Hotaru and Makoto were looking at her; Nazou recovered to see that Akira was still unconscious.

"Chibiusa, are you alright?" Mamoru asked.

"Nnnggh... I beat the Youma without Mama's help." Chibiusa moaned then fell asleep.

_"Urgh, the princess is okay, Chiba-san." I answered then picked up my kid sister. "I thought I heard a familiar voice in my head."_

"Nazou-san, thank you for the help." The male human stared solemnly at the male half-demon and smiled.

The half-demon nodded and threw a smoke ball, using it to disappear. Makoto and Hotaru coughed, then nodded at the king/doctor and left.

**Azabu-Juuban Area, Tsukino Residence**

When Chibiusa woke up, she was in her room and the queen was sitting on the bed, watching over her.

"I heard you managed to beat a Youma without my help." Usagi warmly smiled.

"Y-yeah, mom. But they're back. Didn't you purify 'em a long time ago?" Chibiusa asked.

"I know I defeated them a long time ago, but they have been resurrected somehow." The blonde rabbit explained. "You've exhausted yourself, so sweet dreams." The queen gave a warm youthful smile and turned off the lights as she left the room.

=Episode 4 End=


	5. Blitz Second, Dive into Darkness

This chapter is going to focus somewhat a bit more on the two "heroes", Usagi and Akira. And it's somewhat fitting to a certain extent because a) They're obviously heroes. b) Both are extremes on the "destiny scale". The blonde rabbit is on the "destiny is on your side and love is your weapon" shtick, then teh dark fox has the "destiny sucks and everyone is out to get you" thing.

Dog=Fox=Rabbit. Because dogs hunt foxes, foxes eat? rabbits and rabbits seem to liek dogs. Helps that both rabbits and dogs are in the Chinese Zodiac.

Just... enjoy episode 5 already.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Akira FPV... Somewhere...<strong>_

The last thing I remember was eating a lot of onions, drinking a lot of water to quench my thirst and blacking out. It was faint, but I think I heard a girl's voice calling out to me or something to that effect. Anyway, I woke up in a white room with curtains and a window and that I'm hearing voices.

"No, this place... it can't be what I think it is!" I thought apprehensively and wondered. "Let's see, translucent curtains, white stuff, window beside this bed, jacket on the chair, uhh... anything else? Hmm... voices are louder this time around. Hey, it sounds like that little kid. Wait, that's not it..."

While I was thinking, a bunch of humans came in through the door and I heard something along the lines of, "Doctor, the results of the blood test are done." Wait, did I just hear blood test? The thought of that made me shiver and profusely sweat as... my feet _smoothly _went off the bed and the floor suddenly felt cold. Wait, wasn't the ground all hard and grainy or something? No, it was worse. When I looked down, I was barefoot. It made me think that another look at my body meant that my usual clothes are gone and the only thing I'm wearing is a white dress. A white dress?

"N-no... Get away from me..." I screamed while running along the corridor. "What the- It sounds... sooo... relaxing...zzzz"

Next thing that happened here was that my body fell with a thud and it all blacked out.

_**Omniscient Third Person View, Seemingly Unknown Apartment?**_

At the same time, it's actually about to rain and Nazou realizes that he hasn't bought any food. So, he checks on Akira and feels her forehead. It's **BURNING HOT!**, so it's most likely that she got sick from all the onions. Yes, too much of one thing is bad. He then hears a ring from the phone and answers it.

_"Uhhh... May I help you?" Nazou asked. _

[Hey, this is Mako-chan. How's Akira?]

_"She's still knocked out. What's up?"_

[Bakery's closed today because I got sick too.]

_"You too. From where?"_

[That weird fog. Where are you going, Nazou-san?]

_"Already with the honorifics? I don't even know you that much. Anyway, I'm going out to buy food.]_

[Everything's closed today because of the heavy rain, especially the grocery store.]

_"Oh. In that case, I'll just stay in this apartment and take care of my kid sister."_

[Awwww, you taking care of your sister's cute.] Mako-chan coughed and hung up.

_**Nazou FPV**_

_"Great. The rain's heavy, and I can't even go out to buy food." I sighed. "Maybe there's something in the food box." _

_I entered the kitchen and fouind it to be surprisingly clean; in front was a huge white rectangular box with two doors. After rummaging around in there, all I found were several vegetables and some tofu. The upper cupboards had something called salt, while the lower ones had only a single pot and two bowls. Those that I found, I set on the table. Before I could start, there was a simple apron hanging nearby that can be worn; a band of sorts was found inside the pocket. _

_As I wore the apron and tied my dreads, I spun around elegantly and then looked at myself with embarrasment; this is something that a girl would wear. And my dreads are long enough for me to pass off as one, the thought of that made me sigh and got working. I didn't want to cut on the table, so there was a conveniently placed block of wood that I could use. _

_Suddenly, my sword hand grabbed a knife and started chopping and dicing the tofu. Then my free hand rollled the vegetables towards my sword hand and sliced 'em. At the same time, I set the pot on the stove then turned it on and made sure that there was water there. My eyes peered over the pot and, yes, there was water. 'Kay, so then the vegetables were quickly scooped into the pot, then the tofu. Only the spices were left._

_I found myself dropping a lot of salt on the pot while stirring with a wooden spoon I found earlier. Slow and steady, my sword hand stirred slowly until the mixture in the pot stopped. When I tasted it, it was unbelievably salty! The soup I thought of wasn't supposed to be that salty... or was it? Slightly disgusted, I stirred some more and dropped the leftover vegetables into the pot and tasted it again. This time, it wasn't as salty and the result was satisfying._

_Then I remembered something: how DID I learn how to cook? Have I told anyone about how I learn quickly. Hmm, I've seen other people cook twice. First time that happened, Mother made soup with whatever we had at the time and the second was with my other sister Iris... when she was still alive. Speaking of, what happened to them anyhow? They've probably taken my place as a spirit or something. My ears twitched at the sound of moaning and then knocking... followed by a ding. I turned the stove off, scooped the soup into the bowls and ran into the living room. When I opened the door, Chibiusa and Hotaru were drenched in rain, waiting outside._

_A brief awkward silence loomed as the three stared at me wearing an apron over my archaic clothes. Luckily, the smell of the soup gave the house an inviting atmosphere and let 'em in. _

_"Sooo, what brings you here?" I asked nervously. _

"I wanted to visit you guys." Chibiusa answered. "How's Akira?"

_"Still knocked out. You're wet! Just... set your shoes over and sit down with me." _

The two agreed and walked over to the table; the sight of Nazou in an apron is somewhat disquietingly awkward, but at the same time funny.

"About yesterday, we were sent into this place called the Sealer's Subconscious." The pink rabbit inquired. "And I was also troubled by someone called the Sealer of Darkness. Who's that?"

_"I know about the Sealer's Subconscious." I explained. "It's a black void save for that strange ring of light."_

"Then, who are the Inoue?"

_"They're... a human family of priests and priestesses with natural-born sealing abilites. Due to them constantly battling the demonic auras around them, they created the Sealer's Subconscious to protect themselves from total corruption. In fact, one of them was brave enough to marry a fox demon and have half-human children." _

"Where are they?"

_"Right here in front of you." I responded gravely. "Akira and I are the only half-humans with demon fox blood."_

"Then... how did you-"

_"I'm the son of a demon fox for a father and a human mother. Anyway, I made soup. Want some?" _

"Sure." Hotaru quietly replied.

_"Wait here. I'll be back." _

_I stood up and walked to the kitchen. While there, I slowly... picked up the soup-filled bowls and set them on the tray, then carried them to the living room where the two were waiting. The two girls surprisingly liked my cooking, as it's my first time on my own. After they've had their fill, they were warm and satisfied, and snickered at my apron. Annoyed, I ran to the kitchen and took the apron off and sat down with the two._

"That was really good, but I prefer my mom's cooking." The pink rabbit smiled.

_"That's completely understandable. What do you think, Hotaru?" _

"What did you put in there?" The quiet black-haired girl asked.

_"What I had in the white box: tofu and some vegetables. (And lots of salt. Which I won't tell.)" _

"I see, but Akira worries me."

_"Why?"_

"First time we met, she was a psychopath. Yesterday, she was completely diffferent. Is there anything you're hiding from me?"

_"No. I'm not berserk at all because I'm in full control. Hmm, Crimson End did a number on her; one of the most notable being that her complete hatred of humans and her awakening." _

"Nazou-san, what's Crimson End?" Chibiusa inquired.

_I sighed and thought, "I was really hoping that she wouldn't bring it up. She's nice, but... if I tell her, she might be traumatized and have nightmares about it. Even worse if this really happens." Yes, I was clearly sweating profusely. Then I gulped and prepared for the worst: "D-Do you... k-know... w-why I d-didn't tell anyone?" I stammered while still sweating. _

"If you really don't want to, then I understand. It's something that you can't bring up easily, right?"

_As the three of us talked, I heard a loud slurping sound. When I turned around, there was Usagi-san drinking the rest of the soup... that I intended to save for Akira! Even worse when my kid sister woke up to see that I had visitors. _

"What happened..." Akira muttered with half-open eyes. "Whazzat smell? Izzat really..."

"Hey, are you okay?" Usagi asked.

"Wha... who da heck are you?"

"Tsukino Usagi. What's yours?"

"Hayashi... Akira... You must be that rabbit, then. Hey, where's..." The younger Hayashi stared at the now empty pot of soup. "Was that- Am I still dreaming?"

"We had soup?"

_The result was that I felt their auras resonate with each other. A silent clash of the healing light and the destructive darkness that went on for a moment. I was expecting Akira to explode when she met Usagi-san, but... she's nice. Okay, either something's wrong... or something else. _

_"If you need me, I'll be elsewhere." I stretched my arms and left. _

**Azabu-Juuban Area, Street**

The four girls left the apartment and walked around teh city.

"Sooo, what's your favorite hobby?" Usagi asked.

"Huh... I don't have any. Except sleeping." Akira answered. "Hmm, you and Chibiusa look alike."

"That's because I'm her mother."

"Wait, what? You're a mom?" The half-human? gave a shocked face.

The blonde rabbit nodded. "It doesn't look like it, but I had that look when I found out about it from Mamo-chan's alternate future self."

"Future self?"

"It's hard for me to explain."

"You're a rabbit, right?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm a fox. A dark one anyway." Akira hung her head dejectedly and sighed.

"Wait, then you're the girl who fell on Mamo-chan the other day?"

"Yeah, but I don't have any interest in him anyway. For the most part, I was trying NOT to land on anyone."

"Are you a gymnast?"

"No."

"How old are you?

"Right now, I'm 14. What about you?"

"I used to be 36, but seeing as we're down to our younger states, well..."

"You're lucky."

"What do you mean I'm lucky?"

"You get to live longer. Me? I'm cursed with a short life. I'm the kind of half-human that can't live for a thousand years."

"Nazou-san was talking about that the other day. What did he mean by that?"

"You mean he didn't tell you? From what he told me, anyone who is a descendant of the Masaru Clan generally have berserker rage and shorter lifespans with the tendency to have violent deaths. It's really bad in my case, though. I have both of 'em, and Nazou only has one of 'em."

"Don't you want to have a normal life?"

"If you mean a normal life in the sense of becoming a helpless human, then no. I'm just surprised that I haven't been completely corrupted yet."

"Corrupted by darkness?"

"Yeah. But it's something that I don't wanna talk about."

"Oh, come on. You can tell me."

"It's not embarrassing, but..."

"Just blurt it out already. I'll believe you when I see it."

"Fine." The brown-haired human sighed. "Do you want to know what happened during Crimson End?"

"What?"

"Crimson End gave rise to my dark side, a heartless killing machine fueled by hatred and rage. Me? I used to be a naive and innocent girl with no memory of my real family. So, if you ever come across my dark side, don't hesitate. No matter how much you want to give a second chance, okay?"

"You're kidding, right?" The blonde rabbit burst into laughter. "Oh, stop! Your dark humor's hilarious."

"Nevermind."

An aromatic scent pervaded the air as the four girls walked the streets. Overhead, the sun was slowly blocked out by the moon, and turned bloody red. Suddenly, Akira was glowing in a crimson red aura and her human ears disappeared as she burst into flames. In place of that, fox ears sprouted and three bushy tails materialized in a dramatic manner. The eclipse ended with her transforming into her more familiar half-human form. Luckily, her clothes are fire-proof, so yeah.

* * *

><p><strong>Villains' Lair<strong>

All that has transpired was being monitored by Beryl's crystal ball, but this time around, Nanaki isn't watching with. So, the red-headed sorceress looked with awe as Nanaki's servant revealed herself in front of those humans.

"So, that half-human girl does have a human disguise..." The red-headed sorceress thought. "But for the time being, she is to be avoided. Wait until the time is right."

Zoisite appeared from the shadows and knelt down, his eyes facing the floor.

"Zoisite... You have harvested energy for our leader, which I applaud. But more is needed." Beryl ordered. "The effort of one Youma is not enough, my servant."

"The Youma is already dispatched, milady. He will wait- you didn't even tell me what we're supposed to get!"

"In that case, we need more energy. But this time, bring the half-human girl back. She needs to be punished for her insolence. (And brainwashed so to assist in the plan and destroy Sailor Moon permanently!)"

"Yes, milady." The general disappeared in a void of darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Azabu-Juuban Area<strong>

"That was weird." Hotaru dryly mutterered. "I can sense another weapon nearby."

"Where?" Usagi asked.

"M-Mama... the weapon's right in front of us." Chibiusa whimpered.

The half-demon turned around and stared at the three with crimson eyes, then got knocked down because of a random washtub that fell. She quickly regained consciousness, but her crimson eyes turned to a golden-yellow.

"W-What just... happened?" Akira groaned. "Did I..."

"You transformed, didn't you?" The black-haired human asked.

"S-Sorry. Urgh... Looks like I won't be able to help out much."

"Why are you nice all of a sudden?" Chibiusa snapped. "If you tried to kill me and my mom last time, then why are you here with us?"

"Chibiusa..." The female half-human thought and blurted out. "You want proof? I'll prove that I didn't attack you guys on my own at the risk of my own life!"

It was that exact moment that it started raining again, almost as heavy as early in the chapter. To answer Chibiusa's question, a flash of lightning appeared and amidst that, the peal of thunder can be heard, prompting the pink rabbit to look at the half-human with slight distrust and storming off.

"Wait!" Akira growled. "Urgh, this form's caused enough trouble as is!"

"I'm having deja vu, Akira." Usagi replied. "This happened the first time I met her alternate future self."

"Enough with the alternate future shtick! I really feel responsible for this, you know."

"Hotaru and I will cover half of this area and you search in the other." The blonde rabbit ordered and ran off towards the distance with Hotaru.

Apprehensive about her decision, the half-human thought, "Looks like I've gotten myself in a world of trouble." and dashed towards the other side. She then ran across several streets and sensed a pulse. Meanwhile, a black and yellow humanoid monster looked up at the rain as he was standing on the top of a building; Zoisite appeared out of nowhere with an annoyed look.

"Make sure you bring that insolent half-human girl back." The general scowled.

"But, Lord Zoisite, didn't you tell me to avoid her at all costs?"

"Queen Beryl changed her mind, Fulgar. And if you see Sailor Moon or her friends, you can kill them."

The black and yellow Youma named Fulgar nodded and disappeared on a flash of lightning; Zoisite disappeared elsewhere.

**_***With Akira***_**

Breathing heavily amidst the intense rain, teh half-human ran along the streets, hoping to bump into Chibiusa. Feeling responsible for what happened in teh third chapter, Akira searched furtively as she peered at various buildings and houses, calling her name. It was only a matter of time that she panted andstopped running then looked down while clenching her fist.

"Whatever. Looks like I'll hafta sense her aura and apologize to the pink rabbit 'fore it's too late." She recollected her thoughts and sighed, then continued running as her thick red water-proof jacket blew against the rain until something came up and muttered, "It's times like these that I wonder why I'm saving a human." The female half-human dashed into a four-way intersection, then drifted to the left and ran straight ahead towards a suspicious warehouse.

At the same time, something bounced out of her right pocket and found its way into the street as the half-human ran away.

_*****With Chibiusa*****_

After bolting from the party after witnessing Akira transform and the lightning that followed, the pink rabbit fled from the "monster that came close to hitting her two chapters ago". Flashes of lightning and peals of thunder filled the sky as she ran, filling her heart with fear. Another flash of lightning struck, causing her to scream and trip over a book.

"Owww, that hurt." Chibiusa cringed at her bruised knee and noticed the book nearby, and upon opening it, the pages had journal entries written all over and others are written in English. After she closed teh journal, she held it tightly, hoping to return that to its rightful owner.

She ran straight ahead amidst the heavy rain to find a place to dry, not knowing that someone was behind her.

_*****With Usagi and Hotaru*****_

"What was Akira thinking when she transformed?" The blonde rabbit panted as they ran along the streets. "That heartless-"

"Despite her alignment with darkness, Akira's not evil." Hotaru replied cryptically. "Her rough exterior hides a tormented soul filled with pain and suffering."

Their clothes soaked with water, they dashed straight ahead as they struggled to find the pink rabbit. Sounds of footsteps echoed as the puddles they ran over made large splashes. As the rain intensified, as did their search efforts. Finally, Usagi picked up a familiar aura and the two ran towards the direction of the warehouse.

_**Omniscient THPV, Azabu-Juuban Area**_

"I gotta return this journal." Chibiusa panted as she ran. Her voice was drowned out by the thunderous voice of the rain and various flashes of lightning. While she was thinking that, a pair of golden-yellow eyes gleamed beside her; within the darkness can a group of tails be seen in the void.

The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the decrepit warehouse as it stunk of metal. From the look of it, all of the dangerous stuff was taken away that the place seemed open and clear; the roof was gone too save for a square-shaped hole on the ceiling. Evil laughter filled the place, and she stopped, paralyzed by fear. Another clap of thunder surprised the pink rabbit and bumped into the blonde rabbit and black-haired girl; the journal that she held was knocked off into the floor. A strong gust of wind blew the pages open and flipped enough until it stopped abruptly, revealing an empty page save for a drawing of two orbs.

"You're alright now, it's me." Usagi reassured her daughter. "Now... to find that fox!"

"Looking for someone?" The voice responded with an evil chuckle. It came from a strange black and yellow monster. "Hand over the Three-Tailed Demon... and the Rabbit."

"You're kidding me!" Hotaru replied. "What do YOU want?"

The Youma walked over to the journal and picked it up, then closed it. He answered in a serious tone, "Your friend is the heir to the Silver Crystal, am I right?"

"Yeah..."

"It says in this journal that two certain people possess the Silver Crystal's counterpart, the "Darksoul Orb." However, it has been divided into two separate pieces. One of them is the red Chaos Orb and the other is the black Scourge Orb."

"Why are you telling us this?"

"Before I kill all of you, allow me to explain what they are: the Scourge Orb draws its power from pure hatred, tainting it in black. Then the Chaos Orb seems to have an affinity for the emotion of rage, giving its crimson appearance." The Youma expounded on his previous statement and replied in a calm and sinister voice, "I am known as Fulgar the Defibrillator, and your life ends... now."

A bright light illuminated the raining warehouse, giving the three time to transform into Sailors Moon, Chibi Moon and Saturn respectively. Soon after, a pair of golden-yellow eyes gleamed in the darkness and a hooded figure clad in black knee-length shorts and a thick, red jacket walked out of the shadows. Surprised by the sight, Fulgar stared at the figure in red and sneered at it.

"Are you with these humans or a fellow soldier of Lord Zoisite?" Fulgar inquired.

"Heh, that guy? A pathetic sissy." The figure arrogantly replied. "The pain I inflict on the humans will magnify tenfold and the denizens of darkness will pay for using me as their puppet!" When finished, the figure drew her sword and dashed; a lightning bolt served as the electric Youma's weapon.

The two clashed with each other before the Sailor Soldiers would start. Fulgar swung his blade and the figure countered. Upon a closer look, the figure in question had three tails that whipped and twirled about. Before either of them were able to slash each other, Sailor Saturn jumped in and separated them with a twirl of the Silence Glaive, repelling both from each other.

It was that moment that fatigue seeped in the three-tailed figure's body as she clutched her heart with her left hand and thought, "What's wrong with me? I'm usually able to handle stuff like this!" At the same time, Sailor Moon felt tired, despite not having fought yet. Both were breathing heavily and a frozen pain crept over the two as the lightning Youma stared with dismay and muttered, "He who runs today lives for another day..." and left; the rain stopped, and both Usagi and the hooded figure collapsed unto the ground, exhausted; but at the same time glad that the rain stopped.

"Mom!" Chibiusa reverted back to normal form and cried. "Are you alright?"

The blonde rabbit didn't answer; her heart stopped and was out cold. Saillor Saturn reverted back and checked on the figure, then trembled with fear upon realizing who was concealed in that red jacket.

"Chibiusa." Hotaru wavered. "They... They're not breathing."

"What?"

"Urgh, it doesn't help that we've been turned younger." The black-haired girl said and picked up the journal. "We have to bring them to a hospital soon."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Gotta bring 'em there."

It was really hard dragging the two out of the warehouse and the younger girls finally bumped into Mamoru and Nazou, who were incidentally looking for everyone. One look at the unconscious girls' bodies told the entire story to the older half-demon. Carefully, the two men carried their respective family... and some time passed for the party until the closest hospital was found. Ami was working in her office when the party barged? unexpectedly with fearful faces.

"What's wrong?" Ami inquired.

"Both Usako and Nazou's sister are unconscious and their hearts are stopped." Mamoru calmly explained. "From what Chibiusa told me, they were in a fight with a Youma and both of them suddenly collapsed to the floor. The cause is currently unknown."

"That's not right." The blue haired doctor consulted her visor. After the data has been scanned, it gripped the blue-haired doctor with apprehension. "Nazou-san, do you know anything about this?"

_"Doubt it." Nazou bluntly answered. "But something's wrong here. Neither one would suddenly collapse out of just plain fatigue, right?"_

"Hmmm, you're right."

_"Either way, this is something that doesn't come normally for either of them. Unless..."_

"Unless what, exactly?"

_"They're suffering archetype poisoning." _

"Define 'archetype poisoning'."

_"Archetype poisoning is a rare curse exclusive to half-humans. It occurs when two opposing auras collide, namely one that's aligned with light and a person with a dark affinity."_

"Anything else?"

_"It usually starts with the body freezing, right?"_

"You mean hypothermia?"

_"Is that what it is? Anyway, it then progresses to the heart literally stopping. Meaning that the person is in a sense, dead."_

"How do you know this, Nazou-san?"

_"It happened to me once, when I was a kid. With a dog-demon, no less. I have an affinity towards the earth element." The older Hayashi continued. "However, archetype poisoning gives the **ILLUSION** of death. It's **REAL** and **FAKE** at the same time!" _

"How can we help them?" Chibiusa finally asked.

_"We can't enter their minds since their bodies are basically on lockdown, so all we can do is hope that they make it and that my kid sister doesn't kill Usagi-san." Nazou gulped. "I know she hates humans and has no qualms about that, but there are things about her that scare me." _

"You're right." The pink rabbit smiled. _  
><em>

At the same time, the wind blew a strong gust at the curtains, prompting the female doctor to close the windows as the other four stared at the blonde rabbit and the dark foxes' unconscious bodies as the two were laid out on two separate beds.

=Episode 5 End=

* * *

><p>To be honest, I don't know why I gave Hotaru a minor role in the chapter. This episode sets the stage for what I really have in mind for the future ones. Maybe a future chapter SHOULD emphasize a bit more on her, so yeah...<p> 


	6. Return of the Conversion Arts

[Meanwhile...]

**Akira FPV, Random Dream?**

A great wind stirred up the grass as the trees swayed and a familiar voice called out to me, whoever that was. I blindly followed the sound until the sky above me suddenly turned into night and the moon was in full view and ran uphill to find a mysterious, long-haired woman clad in white. For some reason, the sheer power that emanated from her suppressed my inner darkside with every step I took.

I was strangely perplexed by her human-like appearance, and a painful memory resurfaced from the back of my head. Nevertheless, she turned around and looked at me in the eye and gave a sad face.

"Why are you sad?" I asked her.

"You're the one who decimated the human race, didn't you?" The woman replied.

"How did you-"

"I know because a certain man told of your fate as a weapon. Is it true?"

"Yes. I'm born as a herald of darkness... and a weapon of destruction."

"Would a weapon have potential to save the world?"

"In my eyes, there's not."

"You're wrong." The woman answered. "Your heart is not completely tainted."

"What?"

"Somewhere in that void of darkness, there's a little girl sealed there waiting to awaken once more. That girl is what you used to be, before your corruption. If you let her take over, then your true power will be unleashed."

"That's a lie! She's already gone."

"There's no use denying her existence. You are only half of what she is, a heartless monster with the strength to destroy the world."

"You..."

"Yet, that girl has chosen to fuse with you. In return for your power, she will lend her heart, giving you human understanding and emotion."

"Then who are you? What are you?"

"We have met already. But, time has fallen backwards and I am unable to stay physically in this form. When time and space has been restored to the 44th Century, then we will meet again..."

"Hey!" I shouted after her as she left, then thought, "You look familiar..."

**Omniscient TPV, White Space**

When the half-human woke up, the first thing she did was stare at the rings on her wrists. Then her eyes went down to a pair of bracers beneath the rings and noticed a blue chain on the left one. The rest of it led... to... someone's wrist and it turns out to be with... Usagi Tsukino, the blonde rabbit. Shocked with disbelief, she looked around to see that they're both in a white place. (Sonic Generations reference, anyone?)

The white space was immensly bright enough to bring the rabbit back to consciousness and to her chagrin, her wrist's in a chain that's connected to the dark fox. Spurred on by the thought of an exit, the two stood up and walked.

"W-What just happened?" Usagi mumbled.

"We were fighting that monster and suddenly got knocked out." Akira answered. "I don't wanna end up waking up in a hospital."

"Why not?"

"Had a horrible memory of hospitals. Especially in the E.R." The half-human replied. "What are you afraid of anyway?"

"I'm afraid of being alone and losing Mamo-chan."

"Oh, you're talking about that guy? You must really love him very much, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. In fact, we were both lovers... in a past life."

"That's really sappy. But understandable. Who's that kid and why did she freak out at me?"

"Chibiusa's my daughter. And she's still traumatized by our first encounter.

"I see... But I wasn't myself at the time. Crimson End happened the first time I went berserk."

"Nazou told me about that once, and all I heard was _"something that shouldn't be experienced in either of our lifetimes"._ But I want to know more."

"Fine, there's no use hiding it anyway..." Akira sighed apprehensively. She focused her energy and several purple wisps coalesced into a crimson orb. Upon a closer appearance, the crimson orb exuded a malevolent aura. "Are you really sure that you want to see it."

Undaunted by the question, the blonde rabbit nods and agrees. "I've went through worse, so how bad can it be?" So before she can peer into the orb, the two were suddenly ambushed by their seemingly old enemies... and rival. For some reason, he sounds real, but isn't physically real.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't that fox..." The grey wolf smirked. "And human. Something tells me that I've heard of you before."

"What do you want... jerk?" The half-human growled.

"HEY! It's Farran Quiglet... of the Endou Clan."

"Heh, Quiglet." Akira snickered. "For someone descended from the Endou, you got a dumb last name. You don't even sound like a descendant of the Endou."

"So what if I don't sound like I should be? At least I KNOW I am! And you're neither human or demon, no one even wants you to exist because they hate you, oh, so much!." Farran sniggered. "You're just scum anyway."

"What... did you say?"

"You're nothing. Any half-human descended from demon foxes are the lowest of the low, even below the full-blooded humans. In fact, you should have died a looong time ago-"

This caused Akira to lash out in anger, and responded with, "You lie! Take it back!"

"Pfft, no. Why would I want to take back the truth from an insignificant half-demon fox like you?"

"Stop picking on her." Usagi finally interrupted.

"Well, what do you know, human? Your lot used to despise demons and especially half-demons. Especially scum like her!" Farran shrugged and pointed to Akira.

"So what? That doesn't-"

"Hah, we demons had reason to fear the 'Three-Tailed Demon'. Humans just didn't acknowledge her existence, and all demonkind wanted her dead." The grey wolf continued. "Know why? She's the dark dragon's weapon and the descendant of the sister of the traitorous demon fox who unsealed him! That half-human doesn't even have any memories of her past life at all!"

"Not all humans are like that, not everyone. Whether someone is human, demon or half-human, no one deserves to be bullied like that at all!" The blonde rabbit countered. "So, stop it!"

"Pfft, whatever." Farron shrugged his arms and smirked. "Next time, I'll make sure she's broken so hard that it's not even funny!"

The grey wolf left, leaving Akira depressed by his words. Her heart sank enough that she walked slower than usual and didn't even say a word. No sound was uttered save for the echoing footsteps and the eternal silence...

"You didn't say anything since you met that guy." Usagi finally asked. "Are you alright?"

"For now..." The half-demon answered.

"You shouldn't care about what people think of you. Or be affected with what they say." The blonde rabbit smiled. "Cheer up, just ignore them and calm down."

"Fine... For your sake." Akira looked up. "So, how are we gonna get outta here?"

"A vague memory of a silver nine-tailed fox."

"Huh?"

"Oh, it's nothing." The blonde rabbit interrupted. "Let's go!"

So, the two ran with full speed (What I meant by full speed, I meant them running a short distance until Usagi stopping after some time.) and finally came across until the white space suddenly painted into a dark cave surrounded by a verdant forest filled with thick trees. Overhead, the starry night sky illuminates the forest as silence looms over. Beside the entrance were some boulders on the side and had pieces of paper still attached; this cave had an air of fear and malevolence as if having the presence of a great evil.

Upon entering, the inside grew darker and darker with each step, their auras lighting the way. When they had reached a point where the cave was filled with a pitch-black void where nothing can be seen, save for a stone with an ominous glow that had "三尾悪魔" in it, but faded out somewhat due to the stone being worn from the ages. Placed on the ground, a closed scroll can be seen. Unfortunately, it's written in a material that is not paper and is old enough to crumble upon touching it. Nevertheless, the blonde rabbit grabbed the scroll while the half-human looked down as her face was lit by the stone; the face of the latter changed into a serious expression as orange orbs abruptly flooded unto her, a vague memory from long ago resurfaced in the form of a disembodied voice.

_[Born of darkness, awakened in light. T__hy destiny as a heroine... of darkness brings great pain and suffering...]_

_[...Forgotten in the annals of time, the memory of a promise to watch the mortal humans advance lies in a friendship between the heiress of "Her Lunar Majesty" and the final vessel of the dark dragon...]_

Akira grunted with slight pain as she clutches her left eye as if something lingers over. The sudden memories that she had forgotten, she had remembered as a bright light pierced through the darkness in the likeness of an oval-shaped pendant. At one point, it was in the posession of her adopted grandmother who had given the necklace to Iris, with whom she had a strong sisterly bond; then passed on to the half-human. Aside from the pendant having sentimental value, it was an heirloom of sorts with Nazou's mother's clan.  
><em>AN: The character from the previous paragraph means "Three-Tailed Demon", but in Japanese. Aside from being descendants of the Masaru, namely their demonic paternal family, they are also descendants of the Inoue-Hayashi, their mortal maternal family. Yay, family tree revelation!<em>

The light brought the two back to the white space, and a grey nine-tailed fox appeared. Seemingly unsurprised by the diminutive-ish appearance, Usagi and Akira stared until the grey nine-tails walked closer. Upon a closer look, it was surprisingly large, almost more than Nazou's demon form, even.

"I never thought you would be the last vessel of Nanaki." The grey nine-tails spoke sternly in a feminine voice. "Hm, your older brother can pass off as a demon, but you? You have the mind of a demon!"

"Who the heck are you?" Akira snapped.

"You must be Akira, the chosen one." She shook her head and facepalmed in dismay. "Her Lunar Majesty predicted of my having a half-human descendant, but not only did I have one, I had two."

"Excuse me, but who is 'Your Lunar Majesty'?" Usagi asked.

"Ah, if it isn't Princess Serenity. Where is your husband?"

"First of all, it's Neo-Queen Serenity! Second of all, it's Tsukino Usagi." The blonde rabbit replied.

"I apologize for my remark."

"But I have to agree with Akira here."

"I'm afraid time is up." The female nine-tails curtly answered. "It seems that the both of you have more in common than you think." With a swish of her tails, a spatial rift is created, then she disappears in a bright light. When the two stepped into the rift, the white space faded into a void and...

* * *

><p><strong>Omniscient TPV, Hospital<strong>

"Are you sure you know how to use the defibrillator?" Ami asked.

_"Maybe.__" Nazou quickly replied. "Lemme try. If this thing would bring 'em back from being literal meatbags, then here goes everything." He set the left and right nodes where the doctors told him to place, then shouted, "CLEAR!" The result was that it worked, shocking the blonde rabbit into consciousness. Then he tried using a large amount on his 'kid sister', which didn't work as much._

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that a large electric charge would reverse the process." The female doctor explained. "Have you tried to decrease the charges?"

_"No, but sure, I'll go for it. Unfortunately, she's gonna be 'round for a rude 'wakening." This time, he decreased the amount of energy and shouted, "CLEAR!" It worked, having brought Akira back from unconsciousness. But something went wrong in the sense of...  
><em>

[cue flashback from episode 5...]

"Wh-where am I?" Akira asked. "This isn't a dream, right?"

_"Nope, I defibbed you and Usagi back. We're in a hospital!" The elder Hayashi answered._

After hearing what he said, the female half-demon stood up and fainted. It was a moment later that she started seeing something straight from a drama and bolted.

_"Hey, guys. I just realized something."_

"What?" Mamoru asked.

_"Akira's afraid of needles. By extension, doctors and hospitals." The male half-demon chuckled sheepishly. "Heh... ugh, now I gotta get her back."_ He bolted out of the room after her, leaving the doctors and the rabbits by themselves.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Both of us were unharmed, but a grey nine-tailed fox claimed to know us somehow." Usagi answered. "Maybe Nazou knows about that demon fox."

"Is that demon fox a friend or an enemy?"

"Didn't say."

"I see. Chibiusa, can you keep your mother company for me?"

"Sure, why?" Chibiusa inquired.

"Looks like our half-demon friends know more about our new enemy." The male doctor answered and left.

**Nazou FPV, Azabu-Juuban Area, City**

_"Darn it!" I muttered. "Yeesh. She's almost as fast as Amy when she's chasing Sonic."_

_It was a while until my current form was unable to catch up. So I had to transform so to track my kid sister better. Wait, did I just mention Sonic and Amy in the same sentence? Oh, darn it. Okay, fine. I admit that this time is "futuristic", but not so much as the technology here is that prevalent. Or... this is a magical future or something. Ugh, whatever. This story won't progress if I'm ranting my thoughts out. Anyway...  
><em>AN:Despite making references to Sonic, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MUSIC. If you can think of something better, then do think of a better song suited to your tastes as you imagine Nazou and Mamoru chasing after Akira for informational reasons.

**BGM - Super Sonic Racing (Generations RMX)**

**Omniscient TPV, Same Area.**

"Huff... Huff..." Akira panted, then looked back for a moment and muttered, "I thought they were gonna take out my organs or something. Those doctors won't take me alive, not like what happened last time..."

She was contemplating this when a white cat pounced and slashed her left eye, forcing the half-human to clutch her face and scream in pain. So, the same white cat looked on as blood flowed from her left eye and stepped backward in fear. Moments later, his owner walked up to Akira and stared.

"Urgh, you're not gonna-" The half human breathed heavily.

"No! Uhhh... we need you for something." The cat's owner replied. "As long as you're not dead or hurt too bad, then you have to come back with me. I only hope that Artemis didn't claw your face too hard."

"Claw my face? My eye's hit!" Akira snapped. "And who's Artemis?"

The "other" blonde pointed to the white cat beside her and smiled at the half-human, prompting the latter to glare at both of them. Akira looked away out of complete disgust as her ears twitched rapidly.

"Sorry, Nazou. I didn't mean to-" Artemis spoke.

"Heh, you're talking about that guy." The half-human answered.

"HUH?"

"You can talk?"

"Hmmm, heh. My name's Artemis, a tomcat."

"Akira."

"Nice to meet-" The only thing that Artemis got from introducing himself is an evil glare from the half-human.

"What's wrong?" Minako asked.

"Why are you being nice to me, a half-human? Aren't you gonna bring me to justice for what I did?"

"First of all, what are you talking about? Second of all, we're not evil. What I mean by 'we', I mean Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion."

"Who are they?"

"They're the current rulers of the Earth and this is currently.. the 44th Century."

"44th Century? Oh, great."

"What's wrong with being in the 44th Century?"

"This is a dream, right? This better BE a dream!"

"Nope."

"Augh, great! I've been sent back in time. But I don't know why I was sent here. All I remember doing was taking care of a baby girl, and a flash of light blinded me and the next thing that happened, I fell on some guy and-"

"Calm down! You can talk about it at the hospital."

"That nightmarish place? I knew it! You're with those doctors who'd put me back in."

"Back in where?"'

While the two were talking, Nazou finally finds Akira with Minako, talking together.

_"Hey, Minako-san! I was looking for my kid sister, and you found her? Thanks!" The male half-demon shouted.  
><em>

"You have a sister? Why didn't you tell me?" The other blonde inquired.

_"Eh... I forgot to. Whatever the case, something's not right in here."_

"Think so?"

_"Wait, why are we walking?"_

"What's wrong with walking?"

_"I can't believe that I'm resorting to this. I really can't believe I'm letting someone ride me... Eeugh!" Nazou shudders. "But _don't even consider tempting me with your feminine wiles, woman!"__

"WHAT! I may be pretty, but at least I don't use my looks for evil." Minako shouted.

**Nazou FPV**

_I back-flipped into the air and burst into flames as I felt fur shoot up from my skin and my hands and feet turn into paws; my human face morphed into a more vulpine shape as my clothes turned into fur. With a serious stare, I dashed off with Akira and Minako-san riding me with the speed of urgency. Everything around me became a blur as I raced towards the hospital, the wind spurring me on. By the time we were there, I had to lower myself so as to have them jump off my back in order for me to revert back to my normal form in a cloak of flames._

_In fact, I did that on purpose so that the room that everyone's waiting in wouldn't be cramped and the fact that I wouldn't be allowed in my demon form anyway._

"What do they want from me anyway?" Akira asked.

_"Actually, it's not just you, Akira." I answered. "I also have something that can help you guys."_

"Really? No, seriously, who are you?"

_"You really don't 'member, don't 'cha? I was really hoping that you would at least recognize my face. Or my voice."_

"Sorry, I just don't remember much. All I remember is- No, I really can't remember anyone else."

_"Looks like I've got no choice." I sighed and looked down as my hand reached out for something on my head. A large red and yellow hammer appeared on my hand, and for a moment felt my eyes twinkle. __Pfft, no! I'm NOT gonna hit her in a horrible manner, maybe if she looks at it long 'nuff, she can 'member a bit more._

_Some time passed, and we finally found the room that everyone was in. Then I noticed that both Usagi and my kid sister felt weak whenever they were around each other, how both of them had a pale look; everyone else was strangely fine with no effect whatsoever._

_"I wonder... if... hmm..." I sighed. "If... it has to do with... Nah! It can't be. But..."_

"Do you have anything to say, Nazou?" Ami asked.

_"Hmm, it seems that both Usagi-san and Akira are both pale around each other... because they're incompatible."_

"Incompatible, how?"

_"Usagi has a natural light affinity, while Akira's affiliated with darkness. Good and evil are blatantly different, but light and darkness are in a sense halves of each other."_

"You're right! Most of the villains that we've fought are dark types. What about you?"

_"Hmm, my kid sister had the family curse within her and that forced her to fight most of our friends, especially that hedgehog. You see, where there is light, there's darkness. Light is empowering and nice and something that most heroes would use." I explained flatly. "Darkness is usually insanity-inducing, evil and most villains would have in their arsenal. However, in rare cases, it can be flipped. Occasionally, light is evil and dark is good. Like a desert or a forest. The desert sun is unforgiving, while night over there is refreshing. Most people are dragged into a horrible end if they were at a forest at night; forests in the morning are refreshing and enrich all living things. You know what I mean, right?"_

"I understand now. Except..."

_"Except, what?"_

"Except that you could have made it simpler."

"Mom, are you okay?" Chibiusa asked.

"Don't... worry about me." Usagi smiled weakly. "I'm fine."

"Think... I should leave now..." Akira coughed. "I don't think I'll be able to help much..."

_"What! You... You were able to help out the Mobians, especially the Hedgehogs and the Prowers." I replied._

"First that hedgehog, then that rabbit? There's only so much that I can do before exposing myself to light." The female half-human answered. "But if there's- Actually, I need you to hold on to something." She waved her hand, and a familiar sword appeared on her hands.

_"What the heck? Isn't that Mippū-do ha?" I asked incredulously. __  
><em>

"It is. Did you think it was Yami ryūge?" Akira responded snarkily.

_"Yes."_

"If anything happens to me, I entrust to you my sealing sword. Mippū-do ha hurts the most with anyone with a strong evil or demonic aura, while Yami ryūge consumes the user with a "thirst" for something. Especially anything living, so for some reason only I can use that. If anyone else uses the second one..." The female half-human shuddered. "The unlucky person wielding it would be completely consumed by the dark aura it exudes and would eventually lose his or her sanity **FOREVER!**"

_"How are you not insane?"_

"Being Nanaki's former vessel has to be the worst thing ever. It's already enough a lot hate me for that, and even worse in the sense that-" Akira sighed. "Actually, I'm fine with what he gave me. But I'm still angsting whether to be with the humans or against 'em. It's almost like I'm in the black hedgehog's shoes."

While the two half-demons were talking, Ami sighed and left the room, happy that her friend's alright. At the same time, Usagi stares at the half-demons and chuckles a bit.

"What are you smiling at me for?" The female half-demon asked.

"I don't think you're as bad as you say, Akira. Violent, yeah, but nice in your own way." The "queen" smiled. "You could have left everyone to die, but didn't. You say that you hate humans, but is it true?"

"Well, I don't hate 'em anymore. But it still doesn't change that I killed many people. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"If I had known that you were royalty, then I would have been more careful. But then again, I wouldn't care as much."

"That's because I'm a queen. And Mamo-chan's a king. Chibiusa's a princess and my friends double as bodyguards, sorta."

"W-w-wh-what! You're... a queen?" Akira's eyes widened at this. "You- Then... Argh, you're that lady from that dream!"

"I am?"

"Yes. But you look normal, what's happening?"

_"A weird spell made us turn younger, and everyone reverted to their normal forms. Mamoru-san told me once that their normal forms are their civilian forms, or something to that effect." Nazou answered. "We don't have civilian forms because we don't have or need 'em."_

"So that explains. Do you know that silver nine-tailed fox?"

_"Know that fox? You 'an me are related to her!"_

"What? First you claim to be my brother, then you say that I'm a descendant... of that fox? Seriously!"

"Wow. That sounds unbelievable right now, Nazou-san." Usagi cringed and thought, "Where's Hotaru?"

* * *

><p><strong>Villains' Lair<strong>

Beryl was staring at the crystal ball as it showed a vague image of her enemies and suddenly looked up to see Nanaki beside her.

"Monitoring my half-human servant?" The dragon inquired.

"It seems that your servant is already fraternizing with the enemy." Beryl answered.

In response, Zoisite appeared in a void of darkness, sensed Queen Beryl's anger as he looked down and asked, "What is your command, Queen Beryl?"

"Ah, it is time!"

"Time for what, Your Evilness?"

"Your Evilness? I prefer the title 'Your Evil Highness'! It is time to bring back Nanaki's servant and Endymion to my side."

"Understood! Fulgar will be notified of this... Your Evil Highness." Zoisite replied before disappearing.

"Beryl, you know of my servant's violent tendencies and choose to bring her back? An amusing... request." Nanaki answered.

"Yes, it is. How ironic that your servant is also your worst enemy, Nanaki."

"That is true. In truth, my servant is in fact a descendant of that insolent nine-tailed fox."

"Which one?"

"There are two nine-tailed foxes. One of them awakened me from my slumber, and the other appears with the blowing of the north wind."

"The... north wind?"

"Yes, the north wind." The dragon replied and frowned. "We need better minions, Beryl. The type to take more than one hit."

"I will take that into consideration..."

* * *

><p><strong>Azabu-Juuban Area, City<strong>

The clear skies became dark with storm clouds and heavy rain falls from the sky, an air of tension looming over the hospital. Chibiusa sighed as her eyes stared out the window and flinched at the sight of lightning, attracting everyone else's attention.

"Oh, just lightning." Akira said dryly.

"Every girl is afraid of lightning at one point." Mamoru replied.

"I've never seen lightning. Or had a fear of it."

"Well-"

"I've had enough of your lies, human! And moon rabbits!" The female half-demon growled. "This doesn't change the fact that you humans take your pathetic existences for granted and treated me like nothing!" Upon finishing all that was said in front of everyone in the room, she slipped onto her thick, crimson jacket and departed.

"What's with her, Nazou-san?" The "king" asked. "Does she have a grudge against me?"

_"No, not you." Nazou sadly answered. "She doesn't just have a grudge against any of you, she hates humans. And with good reason too."_

"Why?" Chibiusa asked. "What's wrong with her?"

_"That's something I can't answer. I'll get her back and-"_

"No. I'll bring back Akira." Usagi replied.

_"Bring her back? You're still weak from that Youma's attack! I'll do it." The male half-demon responded. "She's my kid sister, after all."_

"I insist-"

_"No, seriously. Even worse that it's raining heavily outside and the rain would still slow us down!"_

"Don't you have something that can drive the rain away?"

_"I'm a fox demon, not a water-bender!_"

"Arguing won't help much. First and foremost, we have to apprehend the monster that did this to my wife! Second, your sister has to be purified before it's too late."

_"I guess. How do you know about Akira being corrupted?"_

"I also know how to sense auras. And heal minor injuries."

_"Riiiight. Whatever the case, let's just go already."_

**Nazou FPV**

_Finally! After Akira bolted, I stayed behind with the royal family long enough to have a short argument. Then Mamoru managed to break up the argument by stating that there's a monster on the loose and saving Akira. So, the four of us left the safety of the hospital outside into the heavy rain where it'll be a disavantage. In fact, it's so heavy that my fox magic is considerably weaker than normal._

_Before engaging the enemy, the royal family transformed and started to search for my kid sister. Mamoru and I closed our eyes and attempted to focus on Akira's aura. Nothing. The rain was loud enough to drown out any other sound, further impeding on my hearing ability. Sensing a horrible event, I took out the "cell phone" from my sleeves and pressed it. A faint beeping is heard._

**Omniscient TPV**

A familiar voice was heard, despite the deafening rain. Deep within, a series of clashes of lightning and metal crashed upon each other. Amidst the distance is the sound of roaring.

"Not half bad, are you?" Fulgar smirked.

"Save your breath!" Akira snapped as she blocked his attack. "What do you want with me?"

"I have a proposition for you... Three-Tailed Demon."

"Seriously, what do you want with me?"

"If you come back with me and my brother to Queen Beryl's lair, then all of your destructive power will be returned to you. Think about it, with that power you possess, your revenge against the humans will be satisfied by annihilating all of them..."

"I refuse." The female half-demon shook her head. "A band of rogues once asked me to join their group, and I refused to do so. Next, a certain mechanical evil genius forced me into his ranks; I almost became his battery. Now you expect me to come with you so I can annihilate the humans I once hated so much? Not a chance. But the fact that I was treated horribly changes nothing."

"It's too late, you can't escape." The storm Youma chuckled. "You're already PART of us."

"What did you do to me?"

"The question is, not what; the question is who and why was it done to you."

_"Akira!" A familiar voice shouted. "Don't go with him!"_

"You..." Akira turned around.

"Nazou's sister! Don't do it." Chibiusa shouted after.

"Too late." Fulgar's chuckle erupted into evil laughter. "Your so-called friend is actually your worst enemy! She led you pathetic humans here into a trap. When you first entered the 44th Century, Queen Beryl actually managed to sap you of your memories. Well, most of them anyway. You escaped before our Evil Majesty started the brainwashing process."

"Crimson End is all I remember, huh?" The female half-demon mused. "Aren't you going to tell me which side I'm on? Or who my enemy is?"

"No. I'm going to tell you why you didn't show your memory of Crimson End to anyone."

"Urgh. No..."

"Hey! Your so-called friend didn't tell anyone about it because... Because she killed humans of her own will! She's not human or a demon; she's nothing!" The monster's evil laughter burst into insane laughter. "That girl's responsible for the horrible future that you pathetic humans worked so hard to make."

"A-Akira, is it true...?" The blonde rabbit wavered. "Then, you're not really human, are you?"

"No. I'm not really human. Nor am I a demon." Akira looked down, her eyes hidden and continued. "I guess that... I wasn't free to start with."

"Wait, we can still bring you back to your human form!" Chibiusa interrupted. "Are you really-"

"Yeah, I am. But I'm not proud of what I am or what I've done. I wouldn't be surprised if you guys put me out my eternal misery. Only someone so brave would even try to purify me." She quickly looked at the blonde rabbit.

"The mistakes that we make in the past and the dreams that we all have enable us to create a better future." Mamoru stated. "Whether you're a human or demon or a hybrid, you still deserve a normal life."

"But my human form... and that hedgehog... reminds me of the mortal heritage that I seem to despise." The half-human sadly replied and turned to Nazou. "You!"

_"Me?"_

"Yeah, you. I'm really sorry that I can't remember your name, but I'm giving you one more thing." Akira charges up her energy and became filled with an orange aura. She then walks over to the older half-demon and grips his shoulders. Nazou was suddenly filled with a crimson aura and gasped at what he was given.

_"First your sealing sword, then-" Nazou gasped. "You're not giving me the Conversion Arts, are you?"_

"I'm not giving it to you, you're learning it. When we meet again, we meet as enemies. Not friends. No, I'm not siding with that old hag on my own. I've got a hunch that my free will's being taken away from me already. "

"Before you leave, there's one more person that needs to come with me." Fulgar chuckled evilly and his blade crackled with lightning. He then stabbed the ground with it, painfully electrocuting everyone else soaked by the rain. A strong lightning bolt traveled through the rain towards Usagi's direction and she took the full extent of the bolt and staggered.

"Mom, are you alright?" The pink rabbit gasped and limped towards her mother with effort.

_"Chibiusa, don't go any closer." Nazou breathed heavily and cringed. "Your dad's knocked out, and I can't get him."_

"Now, once I bring him with me along with the three-tailed traitor, my mission's complete. My brother's gonna come and deal with you."

_"You... You're gonna pay for this!" The male half-human clenched his fists and roared. "It's bad enough that I didn't exist at the same time as my kid sister, but having this old hag remove her memories just so she can use her for her own ends? I think the old hag's cruel!"_

"You dare refer to Queen Beryl as an 'old hag?" Angered by Nazou's disrespect, he promptly creates a dark portal and smiles evilly. The female half-demon and the "king" fall down the portal. Nazou attempts to jump in, but fails as it closes mid-jump.

At the same time, the rain stops and Chibiusa sadly looks down at where Mamoru used to be and clutches Akira's journal tightly.

**Nazou FPV**

_"Did you experience that, Usagi-san?" I asked._

"Many times, when I was younger." The queen replied. "Do you know the owner of that journal?"

_"Yeah. It's Akira's. Every now and then, she would sit down and pick up a pencil and write her thoughts there. When I had the chance, some of the entries mentioned "that hedgehog" in there. Like I said, that hedgehog's like you, but the only difference is her weird relationship with her so-called 'boyfriend' and the fact that she's not royalty." I explained and shuddered. "I find it surprising that she made a friend out of my kid sister._

"Then, why do you always refer to Akira as your 'kid sister?"

_"Akira's fortunate 'nuff to have been sent to the future and the first time I've seen her was when I was a kid and she was born."_

While the two are talking and stuff, Chibiusa opens the journal and looks at the most recent entry. It reads,

**_[Year XXXX, Month 5, Day 101]*_**

**_"Where on Mobius am I? The last thing I remember being that, I was taking care of baby Izumi the day, that Nazou onee-san came over to visit. For some reason, a flash of light blinded me and _****_somehow brought me back in time to... who-knows-where it is. When I came to, it was dark, and heard a weird voice. Sooo's the voice was feminine, but the appearance was that of a red-headed old hag. Amy told me once to NOT trust weird voices, and the last time she visited, she was slightly older but at the same time felt younger._**

**_I know that I don't remember a lot, but what was the name of that one guy who claims to be my brother again? Uhh, darn it. It was either Dai-something or Naa- Just great. Ugh, never mind. My death drive is what enables me to risk my own life in return for something. Whatever that would be. _**

**_Okay, she's NOT an old hag, but there's something about her and that dumb guy that ticks me off. What was his name? Uhhh, Zonic? No, that's not it. K-Scope? No, not it. All I remember is Zoi-something. It _****_sounded like that he was talking about some guy named Endymion then changed the subject about the old redhead. The last thing I wanted was another villain recruiting me into their organization or whatever; Fullmetal Eggman came close _****_to doing that and had a gory-ish but somewhat justified death. Whatever the case, that Zoi-something dirtbag's got a death sentence. From me!"_**

It seemed that the journal entry is written either in a foreign language or is almost unreadable. The pink rabbit looked up to the blonde rabbit and male half-demon with a curious look. Usagi recognizes the language, but is unable to read it and stares at Nazou, who gives the two rabbits a confused look.

"Who's Amy? And Izumi?" Chibiusa inquired.

_"Amy's a Mobian Hedgehog friend of Akira's. For some reason, she's a bit like Usagi-san in terms of personality, but well... slightly more aggressive. Then Izumi's my future niece; she's my kid sister's daughter. Dunno what she looks like, but she's a normal, human baby. One of my nine-year old nephews take after her to a certain extent, but all of them have green eyes." I answered._

"How come you don't have green eyes?"

_"I'm not born with 'em. My brother-in-law's had 'em, and the entirety of my clan's born with red eyes with the occasional yellow. Akira and I were born with brown eyes and along the way, I gained blue eyes and she obtained yellow." I explained. "Are you gonna tell me that I'm a Marty Sue?"_

"May-"

_"NO! I'm not the kind of person that's just here to steal the spotlight, this is a weird story that the author made up. Even I don't know what's going on in her mind!" My ranting continued. "At least I'm lucky enough to be original and not look like anyone. Every other character that's NOT original's based off of someone that exists and has conflicting backstories, lotsa skills that they're NOT gonna show and that they're perfect from their author's point of view."_

"Did you just break the fourth wall?" The pink rabbit asked incredulously.

_"I did? Oh, sorry about that. But, can you hand over the journal please? I think she would want it back." I answered and nervously chuckled to myself and thought, "One day, I would want to be in an original story of my own."_

_Chibiusa handed over the journal and waved goodbye as the rabbits walk home. I smiled at them, but then became embarrased about my "fourth wall" tantrum and ran all home. When I slipped onto my bed that night, I wondered about what Akira said and meant by "neither human or demon". Of course she's half-human! But her words convicted me entirely, and that she just left with that monster. Is she really going to renounce her family and friends? Oh, wait, she hasn't made any friends yet; I should introduce her to someone. As I drifted off to sleep, I thought about how she's really powerful and why she gave me her sealing sword and made me learn the "Conversion Arts". What are they anyway? Is it a form of alchemy? A special technique? What is it. Those thoughts took a toll on my eyes as my mind pondered about it all and then my eyes were shut into darkness._

=Episode 6 End=

* * *

><p><em>"密封土" <em>(_Mippū-do ha_) _means Earth Sealing Blade. It's almost self-explanatory. While "闇竜牙" (Yami ryūge) translates to Darkness Dragon Fang. The first one is essentially a sealing sword and is almost self-explanatory; it appears to be a katana. So, the second one is the same sword that Akira used during the events of Crimson End. Which I won't really tell because I've already did that in Full Synchro... in the form of a flashback and looks more like a custom-made sword that has a seemingly basic appearance among the lines of a greatsword or something to that effect._

_*Note:That was a bit of Episode 4 from Akira's POV. The rest of it was what she did prior to her introduction._

_If anyone's gonna tell me that my OC's are basically "Mary Sues", then I worked hard on making them. I did my best to make sure that they're NOT MARY SUES... OR MARY STUS for that matter. I didn't name my first character Akira for the purpose of being cool! I named her because of the movie of the same name, which I never got to see *sniffle*. None of my half-human characters are invulnerable, immortal, invincible or emotionless. Then her appearance is based off of a modifed self-portrait that I made in eighth grade. Then her abilities are fox magic and swordmanship, which are her final abilities._

_For Nazou, I thought of someone who would help my first character, but in a discreet sort of way and how he's mentally older and stuck in the age of his physical death. Initially, I thought of him as a long-haired, unkempt old man in modern clothes, but that creeped me out. Then I changed him to a wizened old eight-tailed fox. Okay, that didn't fit. So, my final appearance for him was that he's a maroon-dreadlocked guy that would appear to be in college (in modern days) but that he's usually dressed as a samurai, but underneath that are shinobi shozoku. The inspiration for that? Me when I had long hair that went up to my upper back while wearing cargo pants and a grey t-shirt concealed by a thick, red snow coat/hoodie with black lapels that covered my hands when down and almost covered the thigh. For me, it was that big! My friend would joke that my red "winter" coat would also double as a survival kit or something to that effect because of how I occasionally would stuff food and tea bags in there. So, in a sense, I put a bit of myself in those two characters. Just for the fun of it, I would have him break the fourth wall in a ranting manner every now and then. So, there._


	7. Face to Face, Descent unto Corruption

_Hey, it's me, Half-Beast_Dragon/Demon/Dark Soul2013. This chapter will focus more on Chibiusa, since she's the real main character in this fanfic; Nazou's just a major character that doubles as a narrator of sorts. You're probably thinking why this amateur writer isn't writing stuff from popular anime or making fanfics out of whatever everyone likes. Well, I'm not a big Sailor moon fan, but I've been watching enough of it to know what's going on. IF only I can find a coupla working episodes of Super S. The next couple will for the most part being to build up tension and the narrator will be having character development and taking a minor-_

_Nazou:Hey! If I'm a major character, then why are you putting me on the back burner?  
><em>

_HB DS:I can't always focus on you all the time, you know._

_Nazou:Alright, if that's how you feel... But I have one more question._

_HB DS:What?_

_Nazou:How come you're giving me only ninjutsu and fox magic?_

_HB DS:Since both of you are well, descendants of ninja demon foxes, it would make sense that you and your sister would obviously inherit the aforementioned abilities. Akira can use Conversion Arts and-_

_Nazou:Why did she make me learn it? And character development?_

_HB DS:You'll know why she did that, and yes, character development. It's ironic that I'm supposed to KNOW everything, but I don't. Weird, huh? Anyway, we should start the chapter now!_

* * *

><p><strong>Usagi FPV<strong>

"Two days have passed since Akira and Mamo-chan were spirited away from us." I thought. "But I have to be strong for my sake and Chibiusa's. And I can't always depend on everyone to help me out."

As I was contemplating on my thoughts from the kitchen to the living room, Luna noticed my concern and walked closer to me.

"What's on your mind, Usagi?" Luna asked.

I sighed. "Do you feel anything at all?"

"No. But it's weird that everyone became younger and yet, all of your memories are intact. And I've heard of this Akira person. Who is she?"

"Akira is Nazou-san's half-human sister. She seems to have a violent personality with a grudge against humans, and that girl is strangely calm and nicer in certain situations." I answered.

"Hmm, she IS as unusual as you say. I've never seen half-humans before in my years of service during the time of the Past Silver Millenium, though."

While the black cat was talking, I felt the room chill. The cold, frigid air intensified as I walked towards the main door, then became so cold that one would freeze upon contact. However, despite the cold wind, it wasn't lethal enough to freeze someone to death. A pair of crimson eyes lit up during the blizzard and materialized unto a vulpine figure. At that moment, the blizzard stopped and the vulpine figure walked closer, slowly assuming human form and stared at me, face to face.

"It can't be!" Luna exclaimed.

"Can't be what?" The silver-haired fox woman asked coolly.

"Yuukiko-kun, it has been thousands of years since your last visit. How are the Masaru?"

"Most are gone. Dead, for that matter. I heard that there are two half-humans around here somewhere. Have you seen them?"

"I'm afraid not. One of the half-humans has turned to the dark side." The black cat replied.

"I expected that."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Luna, have you heard of Nanaki?"

"To a certain extent, why?"

"Who's Nanaki?" I asked.

"A dragon whose scales are black as night, whose claws rend the ground itself. He who harbrings a curse of death to all who possess it in exchange of immense power... and sanity. One flap of his great wings, and a vengeful gust of wind engulfs all in the way."

"Is that what he looks like?"

Akiko nodded and continued, "Yes, that is what he looks like. The curse that the dragon gave to my descendants grant them immense power... but at the cost of their memory and sanity. My foolish brother promised Nanaki that he would have someone to be his weapon of destruction in exchange for obtaining unlimited power."

"If he's the one who unsealed him, how come your descendants are cursed and not his?"

"In an attempt to ensure my brother's loyalty to him, the dragon made sure that none of my male descendants would have the power to turn against him. However, fate has frowned on a three-tailed half-human... Yet, the irony that is her fate would bring the human race to their end... Or save them for that matter." The arctic fox answered. "But that isn't why I'm here."

"Then, what are you here for, Yuukiko?" Luna inquired.

"A pressing matter is at hand, ready to threaten not only Earth, but time and space itself."

"Is the new enemy harder than Galaxia?" I replied.

"Most like. But you know this one somehow?"

"Chaos... There's still a bit of Chaos that's not at peace yet. I thought that I quelled its wrath since my unwilling battle with Galaxia."

"Strange. Yet, the enemy is a part of Chaos that has not been defeated yet." Akiko replied and chuckled to herself. "Hmhm... heh heh..."

"What are you laughing about?"

"Still the same as always, Princess Seren- no... Neo-Queen Serenity, am I right? You changed little since I was alive."

"How do you know me?"

"To be honest, I've only heard of you from the late Queen. Every now and then I would visit the moon and on certain nights, I would watch as you descended from the heavens... My ears and heart never lie."

My face turned beet red in response to that. Then, a pair of midnight blue eyes glowed amidst the sudden fog that the older fox woman created with her tails. When I saw who it was, the result became surprising.

**Nazou FPV**

_"Is it me, or am I seeing things? I think I'm seeing a moon fairy, a cat and a white fox conversing together. The air is unusually cold this time of day, and has the sun rose yet?" I thought. Upon a closer look, a pang of realization hit me. My body immobilized and the eyes paralyzed with fear, my tails tensed up as I tried to calm down. Then I gasped, attracting the figure's attention._

"Calm yourself. You need not tremble before me." The woman replied.

_"You... You... It can't be-" I was still trembling. "W-who are you?"_

"Have... we met?"

_"N-n-n-n-nuh-no, ma'am!"_

"Hey, Nazou, are you alright?" Usagi asked.

_"Y-y-y-yeah..." My head nodded slowly as my teeth chattered. "Either the air's affecting me or I'm seeing a ghost."_

"You dare call me a ghost, young fox?" The woman inquired with an irritated tone. "Then why are you still trembling in fear?"

_"The stories that my father told about you, it's-"_

_[cue the Game Over bit of the US version of Sonic CD]_

_Sixteen seconds and then everything blacked out as my body lurched and fell. I woke up to hear ominous and evil laughter echoing in my head, taunting me for my near-drowning experience. But when my eyes opened, it turned out to be Usagi-san and that older fox woman._

"Are you alright, young man?"

_"Thank you for your concern." I cleared my throat and continued. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hayashi Nazou, the Four-Tailed Dread Fox of the Masaru Clan."_

"Did you say... Masaru?"

_"Yeah. But that's from my father's side, and my last name comes from my mother's family."_

"Is your mother human?"

_"Most like."_

"Do you have a sister?"

_"Yeah, her name's Akira, my kid sister. To be more precise, Hayashi Akira the Three-Tailed Dark Fox. Her titles are either the Sealer of Darkness or the Three-Tailed Demon, whichever you prefer."_

"I was expecting a demon. By your appearance, you are half-demon."

_"Something wrong with that?"_

"Not in my eyes. But I'm afraid that I have caused your sister immense pain and suffering."

_"How?"_

"After the fool that is my younger brother swore his loyalty to the dragon Nanaki, all of my male descendants bore the curse; they had superhuman strength along with our natural resillience and wisdom at the cost of their sanity and memory."

_"Heh, Akira had that. It's weird that I don't have it, though."_

"Wait a minute, YOU were supposed to be the one with the curse. But the wheel of fate has changed and the curse chose your sister instead; I do not promote this, if you ask." The older fox woman explained. "Neither of you may know this, but I am friendly to humans."

"I thought humans and demons hate each other." Usagi asked.

"You are right, but there are few demons that respect humans. Even fewer are the ones that have _**-sired-**_ children with them. Despite your mortal appearance, I have learned long ago that you are in essence, a moon deity. At one point, the late Queen has blessed me with the longevity beyond the years of any demon fox and I alone am a vassal of your mother's court."

_"But that doesn't explain why Akira and I can use ninjutsu."_

"Ah, that is because the demon foxes of the Masaru ARE indeed demon ninjas. Meaning that both you and your sister have inherited our fox magic and learned ninjutsu. Is there anything else in your arsenal?"

_"Hmm, I also managed to learn the sealing arts from my mother. I also recently learned a new technique that basically converts light into darkness and vice versa from my kid sister."_

"That is called 'Archetype Conversion'. It is indeed self explanatory, and created it for the purpose of ensuring the balance between light and dark. Even though both are different, they are in essence, halves of each other. Wherever there is an absence of light, darkness reigns; while light exists whenever there is little darkness. However, neither one can coexist without the other. But, the many cultures I have come across say that light is the avatar of good while dark is representative of evil. That is not always the case, though." The fox woman explains further. "Light can be converted into darkness, and vice versa, so to be concise."

_"Then it will be useful for helping Akira?"_

"Yes, yes, most like. Too much darkness can corrupt the soul and too much light with the exception of a certain person here can overwhelm a person."

_"Okay, now that you have explained the really necessary stuff, can you PLEASE tell me your name?" I pleaded._

"Very well. I am known as Masaru Akiko, a nine-tails. If you say that you are of the Masaru, Nazou-kun, then I am your ancestor."

_"W-w-w-w-what?" I stammered at the thought._

"It is. Unfortunately, I can't hug you because of my being in spirit form permanently. So instead, my wish is for you and Akira to have a normal life, but at the same time cherish your heritage. Even worse is that I am unable to comprehend most human emotions." Akiko hung her head and sighed.

_First I found out that Usagi and her family and friends are basically royalty, then this lady says that I'm one of her descendants. This is too good to be true. Well, the frigid air is warming, so it meant that my ancestress is leaving. Either way, it was really heartwarming to see her for the first time and am proud of it. Wait, did I just say proud and heartwarming in the same sentence?_

_It was sad that the cold air warmed up, meaning that her time here's up. My venerable ancestress left with a smile on her face, knowing that she has lived long enough to know her descendants. Not long after she departed, the clouds turned dark and followed up with a light sprinkle that intensified into heavy rain. Hmm, something isn't right; I can't sense Chibiusa's aura. She's either someplace safe or... something else. But at the same time, I can feel someone in that rain somewhere and seems familiar._

"Nazou, have you seen Chibiusa?" Usagi asked with grave concern.

_"No, but I've got a hunch that she has a habit of running." My ears rapidly jerked towards the east. "Like mother, like daughter, huh?"_

"This isn't the time for joking. We have to find her."

_"Fine... I'm gonna hafta transform... Again!" I nodded and jumped while bursting into flames, transforming into my demon form, and thought, "I don't wanna be the horse anymore." With a quick nod to the moon rabbit-slash-fairy, I lowered myself enough for her to be able to ride me and my legs pushed me towards the direction of that aura._

* * *

><p><strong>Villains' Lair, Akira's "Room"<strong>

"Meet as enemies, huh?" Akira thought while fumbling with her memories. "Dunno what that old hag did to me, but I'm NOT taking sides, no, not after what happened to me. If only I had my journal on me, so that I would write my thoughts. Whatever. I can always think of it and whatever I'm thinking about, it can always write itself on."

"Hel-" The voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Can't you see that I wanna be alone with no one!" The half-demon snapped. "If you take one more step, I'm not afraid to beat you to a pulp."

Before she could do anything, Kunzite entered the room.

"You... What do YOU want from me?"

"Do you have any problems with Zoisite?" The silver-haired general asked.

"Who the heck are you?"

"My name is Kunzite, of the Shiitennou. You must be Nanaki's servant, are you not?"

"I am. My name is Anko. That is the name given to me by the dragon himself when he gave me power. And I apologize... for my outbursts against Zoisite."

"Hmm, Anko... What of it?"

"It is a name based on my title. Why are you here, really?"

"I merely came here to visit your cell, that is all."

"Hmph. One day, I would like to duel the Shiitennou in combat. Many fear me mainly of my swordsmanship and my curse."

"Your curse?"

"The great dragon gave me the curse on my tenth birthday. Anger magnified into hatred, and sorrow unto loneliness as I slaughtered the humans that harassed me with contempt for my existence. Next, I aimed for the largest town and set out there, my strength fueled by hate. It was on that crimson full moon that my entire wrath was unleashed, and virtually no one was safe. Since before, most of the humans feared me as if I was a monster. Their fear was realized in that bloodbath that I created. Ever since, that became the only thing that I can remember, and all it gave me was a death drive so strong that it exceeds the power of love."

"Then you are THE fearsome Three-Tailed Dark Fox?"

"Yes?"

"I... have to inform Queen Beryl of this immediately. Come with me!" Kunzite suddenly smiled.

Akira nodded and walked with him out of her cell. On their way to the throne room, Dimande opened his cell door and readied his sword when his junior interrupted him.

"Lord Dimande, we have a honored guest in our midst!"

"You are usually serious. What is the news?"

"This woman IS THE Three Tailed Dark Fox, Slayer of Humans."

"Surely you jest, Kunzite." Dimande shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "If you need me, then I will be in my cell. Unless Wiseman has need of my presence, do not interrupt me again."

"Understood..."

It was sometime that the two finally reached the throne room, where Beryl and Wiseman were waiting and Endymion kneeling down in front of them. Akira and Kunzite appeared in a bubble of darkness and kneeled.

"So, Nanaki's servant... I thought you escaped." Beryl chuckled. "Have you met my servant Endymion?"

"No, and I have a name, you old hag!" Akira rudely answered. "My name is Anko, and I'll kill any human that gets in my way!"

"Insolent fox! How dare you refer to me as an old hag?" The red-headed witch replied angrily and snapped her fingers. When that happened, a strong jolt of electricity flew from her fingers towards Akira, electrocuting the half-human.

"Graaaaaagh!" She screamed in pain as the magic bolt flowed through her body. "You... Hrraagh... Graahh... Gaaaahhhh!"

"Take that back, insolent fox!"

"I... beg... forgiveness... Kuh... Queen... Beryl." The half-human struggled to apologize. In response, Queen Beryl released her hand and the electrocution stopped, forcing Akira to drop and collapse on the floor.

"GET UP!"

Akira recovered and stood up, but knelt with one leg on the floor while clutching her chest with her right hand and breathing heavily.

"Now... Usually, I would have dispatched the Youma to gather energy, but not today. The Youma called Fulgar has deliberately disobeyed my order and escaped. I want you... to find him and annihilate the traitor for his insubordination. After you dispose of him, annihilate Sailor Moon and her friends."

"I understand... Queen Beryl..." With a quick nod, she disappears in a void.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rendezvous with Fulgar<strong>_

As always, the heavy rain was a sure sign of Fulgar's presence and a pink-haired girl is found lying on the ground. Upon a closer look, Akira saw that Chibiusa is barely conscious. With two fingers on the pink rabbit's forehead, she focuses on what happened.

_**Flashback, Two Hours Earlier [Chibiusa FPV]**_

I was reading Nazou's sister's journal again, even though Nazou doesn't want me to. The latest entry read:

**_[Year XXXX, Month 5, Day 107]_**

**_Something tells me that someone's been reading this journal. Dunno who that is, but I don't really care anymore as long as it's not destroyed. That guy who claims to be my brother... He's always looking at me as if he knows me a lot. As if he's looking out for me and caring for me. Why? Why does he care for someone like me? My first meeting with those rabbits, the one called Usagi defended this kid as I was about to attack. As if the kid's precious._**

**_The memory's faint, but... a kindly old lady took me and and told me that _****_"_Love is powerful enough to make a person have a change of heart or even defend someone precious to the point of death." At one point... I tried to protect that girl from those men, but that old woman had to sacrifice herself for both our sakes. When I fought Nanaki, those two humans... died protecting me as if... I was that precious someone. Is this thing called love stronger than my death drive or the other way around?__**

**_Hmph, only a human would comprehend this thing; I'm only half-human. But would a human be willing to risk his or life for someone like me? Dunno. But I just want my memories back._**

"Is what she was thinking the entire time?" I thought. "Nazou's sister sounds like... she's all alone. I wonder if she likes being by herself?"

As I thought of these things, I closed the journal and set off to find her, to ask her about them. Meaning that I would have to sneak out of my mom's line of sight and yeah. The heavy rain's still there, but my eyes were caught off guard by the lightning. When I heard thunder, my body blacked out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day <strong>__**[With Usagi and Nazou]**_

"What are you holding?" The blonde rabbit asked as Nazou reverted back to a half-human.

_"A gigantic red and yellow hammer." Nazou replied. "Why do you ask?"_

"What are you gonna do with it?"

_"Uhhh, I'll help Akira with her memory problem. Heh, heh, heh." The half-demon gave an evil smile as he snickered and thought, "More like I'll deck her so hard that she's gonna remember me!"_

"What was that?" Usagi gave the older Hayashi an annoyed look.

_"Nothing."_

_The two eventually reached the downtown area, where the rain was the most intense. Two auras were felt, one orange and one pink; but due to the rain, it was faint. With each step, Usagi felt weaker and weaker as if something's sapping her energy._

**_[With Akira]_**

"What the-" The half-human grunted and staggered, clutching her chest again. "I know the only person that does that: it's that older rabbit from last time." Thunder roared, and lightning crashed as the rain fell. Akira called on the name of the black and yellow Youma with great contempt and gently dropped the unconscious body of Chibiusa and dashed towards the monster with killing intent.

"Why are you after me?" Fulgar inquired.

"It's none of your business to know why I'm here." Akira calmly replied and roared, "And I came back to relieve you of your duties... PERMANENTLY!"

"Did Queen Beryl say anything about the one called Sailor Moon?"

"What does she look like again?"

"The one called Sailor Moon is obviously clad in a sailor suit and appears to be a rabbit. One thing to watch is 'In the name of the moon...' speech. It annoys me to no end."

"Haaaah... Haaaah... Took you long enough!" A weird voice replied, clutching his chest and gasping for air at the same time.

"Who are you?" The black and yellow Youma turned around.

"Like I said, none of your business!"

"With that rough speech, you must be a demon of sorts. What are you?"

"Enough with the questions! I'm only here to destroy the fox demon Masaru. I would care less about some war between the Moon Kingdom and the forces of darkness." The figure smirked. "All demons know the fate that befell them, and contrary to their bewitching nature, the ancestress of the Masaru befriended one of their number and their friendship was destroyed by those foolish humans. Three-Tailed Demon!"

"What do you want?" Akira snarled.

"Just as our clans fought for supremacy in the past, you and I must fight; but this time, it is not for the sake of our clans long gone. I intend to fight you because of what you have done to humans and demons. Your birth alone spelled the demise of all demons, and your awakening came close to extinguishing the humans. And now, you serve the dark ones?"

**Omniscient TPV**

While this guy was talking, Nazou and Usagi finally caught up; the blonde rabbit took this time to quickly transform into Sailor Moon. Upon locking eyes at each other, the elder half-demon and wolf demon growled at each other.

"Masaru..." The Mobian wolf snarled.

_"Endou..." Nazou responded with a glare. "What are YOU doing here?"_

"I don't remember how I ended up here, but I do remember how everything so far is YOUR sister's fault!"

_"You weren't even around when she was alive!"_

"Do I care? No. But either way, that three-tailed monster HAS TO DIE!"

As Nazou and the wolf demon were arguing, Fulgar picked up Chibiusa's unconscious body and was about to electrocute her when Usagi dashed with incredible speed when the air around them turned colder and the rain froze unto snow, interrupting the attack. A woman in a sailor fuku appeared from among the shadows and uttered, "Attempting to harm both the queen and the heiress of the Future Silver Millennium? And one of my patients? Unforgivable-"

"You're gonna say that you're gonna punish us in the name of the moon, aren't you?" The wolf demon replied in an exasperated tone. "Can't you Silver Millennium people be less lengthy?"

Everyone looked at the wolf demon with sweat drops on their heads.

"Whatever the case, my name is FARRAN QUIGLET OF THE ENDOU CLAN!"

At this, everyone except Chibiusa, Akira and the woman laughed. Farran howled in anger and transformed into his demon form, the physical appearance being a silver wolf with crimson eyes and shouted in a low voice, "**PATHETIC MASARU, FACE YOUR FATE!**" The wolf then dashed towards Akira with killing intent and slashes at her face but the attack is blocked by the woman's attack.

"Who are you?" The younger Hayashi asked. "Have we met?_"_

"I am Sailor Mercury, the Soldier of Frost and Wisdom. And no, we haven't met." The woman stared.

"Watch out!" Akira tackled Sailor Mercury when he saw a lightning bolt being shot at them.

At the same time, Sailor Moon and Nazou dodged Farran's attacks as he rapidly punched the two with incredible speed. Then something unexpected happened: the rain cleared and a crimson full moon rose from the sky, causing everyone to stop fighting... wait, this seems really familiar. Upon the sight of the moon, the older half-demon's heart sank.

_"No... Please, not now." The elder Hayashi wavered as he looked up. _

"What's wrong, Nazou?" Sailor Moon asked as she stared at the older half-demon.

_"I'm afraid that the moon isn't on our side this time around. We're all gonna regret this..."_

With one look at the red moon, something awakened within Akira's heart. Something from long ago that shouldn't have been. Mercury pressed the stud on her left ear and a visor materialized. The data being scanned reveals the change of aura; most notably the change of the female half-human's golden yellow eyes to a crimson red gleaming in the fog.

Nazou gasped with fear, upon witnessing his sister transform from a semi-crazy, short-tempered girl to that of a vengeful, psychopathic vulpine-ish monster clad in black with crimson eyes. It was faint, but he heard the black figure mutter something under her breath.

[Humans will pay tenfold for their existence...]

The blue-haired Sailor continued scanning Akira and gasped upon the sight of the transformation, her hands covering her mouth out of fear; Farran, Usagi (holding Chibiusa in her arms) and Nazou drew back and shuddered at the sight. Fulgar smiled and faced the monster, who solemnly stared with silent hateful eyes.

"Yessss... The help that I need is here!" The Youma walked closer and smiled with glee. "Come, under the command of Queen Beryl, destroy YOUR enemies!"

In response, the monster that was once Akira summoned a sword and slashed at him; Fulgar was promptly bisected in half and faded unto nothing. Chibiusa woke up as the sky around them blackened into a void; the only lights illuminated by Nazou and the Sailors' auras; Farran doesn't have an aura, but his icy blue eyes glowed.

_BGM: Ai no Senshi_

[Crimson End is near, your mortal lives forfeit...]

"Nnngh... what happened?" The pink rabbit groggily whimpered.

"You're alright now, Chibiusa." Usagi reassured and turned to Sailor Mercury. "Do your goggles say anything?"

"No." The blue Sailor shook her head and turned off her visor. "I'm afraid that this new enemy is stronger than any of us right now."

_"It may seem so..." Nazou replied as he shook the dust off his clothes. "But the new enemy is none other than Akira, my kid sister."_

"You knew about this and didn't tell us?" Farran shouted as he reverted back to his normal form. "There are still secrets that are hidden in the depths of your heart, Masaru."

"Have you fought her before, Nazou?" Usagi asked.

_"Once. A couple weeks after Akira was born. I was forced to suppress her power before it was even unleashed since Nanaki was sealed inside at the time." The elder Hayashi explained. "Have I mentioned how the curse also involves being the dark dragon's vessel and how it eats away at your memory and sanity?"_

Chibiusa immediately transformed into Sailor Chibi Moon and aimed her Pink Moon Stick at Akira, about to yell, "Pink Sugar... Heart-" when Akira flash-stepped in front of the pink rabbit with hateful eyes and growled. The latter thought, [Face your fate... mortal scum...] and was about to strike her when a large gloved fist came from nowhere and slugged the dark fox; she didn't flinch and in response, tossed him aside with her free hand.

[Get away... from me...]

"What?" Farran thought as he struggled to get back on his feet. "Masa- no, Nazou-san... Did you hear that?"

_"Y-yeah. It's almost as if she's holding back for a moment. Like... something's goin' on inside." Nazou replied as he walked over to him and pulled him up. "Sailor Moon, did you hear that?"_

"Heard it? I sensed it!" Usagi shouted. "For a moment, I was able to see someone fighting for us in there."

Meanwhile, in Akira's Subconscious...

A familiar-looking girl and a black figure are staring down at each other as they wrest control for the body.

[Why don't you return to the void where you belong?] The black figure inquired.

"While I'm stuck in the void, you're just gonna destroy those rabbits, aren't you?" The girl replied.

[Pathetic half-human... Is only for own good that I annihilate OUR enemies...]

"You wouldn't be THIS strong if I didn't lend you MY body!"

Back in the real world...

_"I was thinking of something along the lines of juuust sealing her power again." Nazou chuckled. "To be honest, I dunno how to use my sealing ability yet. Or the Conversion Arts for that matter."_

"But that monster's your sister!" Farran shouted. "Only an idiot would take her on directly."

"This isn't a good idea to be arguing right now." Chibiusa dropped a sweat and gave a nervous chuckle.

While the pink rabbit is trying to undistract the relics, the Sailors are still tense as they fight with the corrupted dark fox. Somehow, the latter managed to fire two powerful orbs at the duo, knocking them back and injuring Sailor Mercury. Then CDF lunges towards the other three and separated them via a sword swing; Sailor Moon's the only one left as Chibi Moon, Farran and Nazou are knocked out. Clutching her heart, she musters her strength to charge up Moon Spiral Heart Attack while at the same time CDF crouches and opens her right hand towards the blonde rabbit as if aiming to fire a gun.

_**"Moon Spiral Heart Attack." **_

_**"DARK BREAK BLAST!"**_

Several purple orbs materialize and coalesce into a bigger coal-black orb as it enlarges and CDF throws it with all her strength towards the blonde rabbit; at the same time, a large heart beam is fired towards the orb. A battle of wills ensue as the hearts and the orbs push each other with the threat of oblivion. Then the attacks burst into an explosion of yellow and purple, exhausting the blonde rabbit and CDF as they both clutched their bodies...

"Stop!" Usagi shouted. "Akira, I know that we're different, but why do you hurt others even though they didn't do anything?"

[You're referring to that half-human pipsqueak?] CDF replied. [You're human. Makes no difference. And my name's NOT Akira. I am merely the darkness that gives rise to her strength.]

"How is my being human a crime?"

[You pathetic humans have some nerve pretending to be nice and taking advantage of someone potentially more powerful. I would have the power to destroy you completely... but this girl is holding me... back!]

BGM ends here...

Both Sailor Moon and CDF are transported to Akira's Subconscious, where the rabbit literally sees a familiar half-human restraining CDF's free arm.

"Uwah!" A familiar voice was heard. "Hrngggh!"

"Akira!" The rabbit was about to come closer when the half-human grunted.

"I don't have a lot of time before I lose control of my body, so I'm gonna say what I need to." Unfortunately, the half-human was tossed aside by CDF and was about to hit Sailor Moon when it happened again. But this time around, it's more visible. CDF's punch, cloaked in a black aura is unable to break the "morality barrier", courtesy of the blonde rabbit's golden aura.

So, the aura that Usagi emanated was so pure that CDF's ethereal fist came close to being melted; this bought enough time for the two to talk a bit; CDF was in a sense, frozen temporarily for this. Akira let go of CDF and walked over to the blonde rabbit.

"I'm guessing you hate me for what I did earlier." The half-human muttered.

"It's going to take a lot for me to completely obliterate out of spite, Akira." The moon rabbit shook her head and gave the half-human a hard slap.

"Ow! What'cha do that for?"

"That was forgetting Nazou's name. And for not telling me the truth sooner. And for even trying to hurt Chibiusa."

"Anything else?"

"No, but tell me this: Why do YOU hate humans so much if you held back your power? You didn't tell me about Crimson End, so what is it?"

"I was literally born in darkness, and most of my opinion about them came from Nanaki." The half-human explained. "This curse that I have... it takes a toll on my memory and my sanity; it's often on a red moon that it happens. Crimson End, like I said is something that should never be seen in any of our lifetimes. Crimson End is that fateful night when I was given this curse on my tenth birthday. Overwhelmed by rage and hatred, I slaughtered 90 percent of the human race. With my OWN hands. But I couldn't control myself, I was forced to. It continued on for three years until I was physically and emotionally drained and developed a death drive."

"Then, where did it happen?"

"Not where, when. This is the 44th Century, right?"

"Uh-huh..."

"This happened in the future."

"What future? Is it Chibiusa's future?"

"Dunno what century I was born in, but I heard that dread-headed guy say eight thousand years. Or was it eight hundred? I don't remember. But I kinda 'member seeing... huh... uhhhh... Darn it. Eh, whatever. All I know is that bloodbath that I was responsible for was overlooking something that's shaped like a crystal. Or at least, used to be."

"The Crystal Palace?"

"Yeah, that's it. Anyway... my death drive. In a nutshell, I want to die."

"You're the one who slaughtered most of the human race, and say that you want to die?"

"Very much so. Even if someone else forced me to do the same thing for their sake, I don't even deserve to live after everything I've been through."

"So, you do feel remorse."

"Hmph."

"Most of the villains I have fought intended to use them as an energy source, destroy the Earth or kill me. Why did you do it then?"

"I... I don't remember. Since the end of that bloodbath, I've fallen far enough that I forgot how to love for fear that my curse would cause me to lose everyone precious to me. Most of my family's dead, and the only family I have left are my twin sons and baby daughter; that dread-headed guy's either crazy or I really have forgotten who he is." Akira ruefully answered. "I'm only half-human after all."

This interview was interrupted when CDF unfroze and roared, activating the bracers on Akira's arms as chains appeared and restrained her arms forcefully. Before the void below her sucked her in, the half human quickly tells the blonde rabbit, "Wait! I never got your name... and I know you'll see the 'Endymion' guy again. I'm really sorry for hurting your friends, and next time we meet, I won't be able to hold my dark side back."

"We have met, and it's Tsukino Usagi. Remember that, Akira."

"Now that I know who you are... I have hope that... I'll be free from this nightmare... " The half-human closed her eyes as she said these things, using the last bit of her power to transport her "Lunarian counterpart" out.

**Real World **

When Usagi wakes up, the first thing she does is stare at the CDF as it reverted back and collapsed as the crimson moon hid under the clouds, clearing the darkness. Zoisite appears and leers at the blonde rabbit as he picks up Akira's unconscious body.

"We meet again, Sailor Moon. " The general crooned.

"Zoisite, you're back?" The blonde rabbit inquired. "How? I defeated you."

"Well... my new master revived Queen Beryl... and two others; Kunzite-sama, four others and myself were brought back from the dead. But that alone isn't enough, so Queen Beryl had the liberty of taking Lord Endymion back and this girl away from you."

"I know of the other four... and Mamo-chan. What are you gonna do with Akira?"

"Heh, heh, heh... So that's her name? The one you call Akira has a strong will, this one. She managed to escape before Queen Beryl would even start brainwashing her after she was brought back-"

"She didn't even died yet."

"Oh, really?"

"No, she's unconscious, but still alive."

"Hah, anyway, with this power that she holds within her, my master will be unstoppable." Zoisite cackled loudly as he picked up Akira's body, waking up everyone else and left in a void.

_"Wuh? W-what happened?" Nazou groggily inquired. "Where's Akira?"_

"She's gone." The blonde rabbit answered as she pulled the half-demon up. "But she did manage to answer some of my questions."

At the same time, Chibiusa, Farran and Ami recovered and stood up, ableit with some effort.

_"Are you guys alright?"_

"Hnnngh! Ugh, fine. For now." The wolf grunted. "These two are as well. I find it strange that you are associating yourself with these humans."

_"In essence, they're not humans. Farran, what you're gonna hear will be a shock."_

"Just tell me what it is already."

_"They're actually Lunarians from the Moon, reincarnated into humans." _

"What? This is an outrage!"

_"I know. But, I don't wanna call you Farran anymore; it sounds dumb after a while."_

"Are you insulting my name, you dread-locked pathetic fox?"

_"Maybe." _

The wolf roared and lunged toward the half-demon fox, intending on starting a fight. Chibi Moon whipped up her Pink Moon Stick and aimed it at Farran and charged it up.

_**"PINK SUGAR... HEART... ATTACK!"**_

After a moment, the Pink Moon Stick was glowing and unleashed a strong pulse of hearts at the wolf, knocking him away from her friend; the pink rabbit reverted back to normal after.

"Blah! That was more powerful than I thought, kid." Farran coughed as he brushed the dirt off his chest.

"I did that so neither of you would fight each other."

"For a little kid, you sure are tough." The wolf grunted some more and pointed to himself. "Name's Farran Quiglet, but I prefer to be called Tetsu."

_"I've always wondered what you are. You seemed to know about the Endou and Masaru Clans, and how Akira's basically a threat. What are you anyway?" Nazou asked._

"I'm a pure wolf-demon, well one of the few surviving demons anyway. My demonic body was transformed into that of a mere wolf, and I was sealed sometime after the day you obtained your third tail. When I woke up, I was a puppy, stripped of my sentience and forced to live among the humans until Crimson End. What I saw that fateful day confirmed my fears and horrified me: it was a mountain of human corpses in a pool of blood. The metal chariots were pieces, and some of the slaughtered humans had their eyes open." Tetsu cringed as he explained. "My father knew of the threat that was the Three-Tailed Demon. So, my mission from that point on was to rid the world of her pitiful existence. Before I was able to find her, I had to evacuate the Earth as it was being bombarded by falling stars and had a fate of being engulfed by the sun. Time passed, and the ark I was on crashed somewhere near the mountains; thankfully, few of the humans there were dead. The moment my paw stepped off the ark and into the ground, it felt like Earth, but at the same time different. Before I knew it, I regained my sentience, ableit having my demonic body somewhat compromised, leading to having my body morph into what it is now."

_"Sooo, you're a wolf demon that eventually had his body mutated by Mobius, right? Now, if I remember, something called the Xorda or whatever dropped a bomb powerful enough to devolve everyone in there, causing the people there to have four fingers, but be more xenophobic and the animals there gain sentience and transform into Mobo-Sapiens, aka Mobians-"_

"Are you going to get to the point or lecture me to boredom? The last thing I want to hear being your sister is nice."

_"She is. Well, not all the time, but is if need be." _

The grey wolf shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms, staring at the three humans and immediately shuddered for a moment. One look at his face and Nazou saw that the latter sensed their true forms and chuckled to himself; Tetsu shook his head and said, "This changes nothing, Masaru. I care not for the ancient blood feud of our clan, but only for that smug face of yours to disappear as I prove that I am better than you!"

_Nazou replied with, "Likewise, Endou. Next time... as long as it doesn't involve onions."_

"Fine. No onions, then."

Tetsu turned and left, leaving the half-demon fox to glare after. Chibiusa finally walks over to Nazou, looks up and answers, "He's weird."

_"All demons are. Not all demons are evil, but most of them are weird, crazy or both."_

Usagi and Ami revert to their normal forms and walk smile at the two, knowing that a chance encounter with a half-demon fox is more than a bargain, setting the stage for a "rematch" of sorts against their old enemies.

* * *

><p><strong> Villains' Lair<strong>

"You have succeeded in dispatching Fulgar, but failed in destroying Sailor Moon." Beryl sternly explained to Akira as she watched all that has transpired via crystal ball. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I did what you asked, but why do I have to be the one to fight her?" Akira complained.

"Sailor Moon's ideas of love and friendship are blatant lies. In the end, no one will be there to help you." The red-headed witch sighed and explained. "Since this WAS your first mission, you can live. Allow me to explain why Sailor Moon should BE annihilated at all costs: When I was alive, that girl existed as Princess Serenity; she would often descend from the moon to be in Endymion's arms. At the time, I was a human sorceress with an... infatuation with the Prince. I LOATHED the fact that he was that girl's lover. Queen Metallia found the darkness in my heart and gave me power beyond my wildest dreams. Under my command, I brought the Shiitennou with me to the moon and launched a surprise attack. It was foiled when Princess Serenity's mother used her power to destroy MY army, but not before I managed to kill that insolent child and unfortunately, the Prince himself. When I was brought back, my plans to conquer the world with Endymion at my side was foiled by Princess Serenity, reincarnated into that blasted Sailor Moon. And so, my demise was that of the most dramatic manner."

"That was lengthy... and you hate her because the guy you like loves someone else? Wow... lame." The half-human snarkily replied with a smirk. "Have I mentioned how old you are in how you sound and look?"

"SILENCE!" Beryl's voice boomed and thundered. "I have never expected Nanaki's servant to be disrespectful and rebellious. And you are supposed to be the Three-Tailed Demon? I have expected someone with immense maturity and respect for elders. But the next time you call me an old hag AND fail to destroy Sailor Moon, expect to be frozen... LIKE ONE OF MY GENERALS WHO HAVE FAILED ME!"

"Heh. Like I care. Even if I matched 'the one called Sailor Moon' in power, her light would cancel out my dark power!"

In response, the red-headed witch employed her magic and fatally injured the half-human. When Akira was weakened enough, she extracted her human soul in an excruciatingly painful manner and basically corrupted the dark fox in her enough that she doesn't have any memory at all whatsoever. Beryl pulled out her hand and cackled loudly as CDF took over the half-human's body, but for some reason managed to retain a bit of the personality of its host.

"NOITUS ZABAT! Come forth!" The red-headed witch bellowed.

A green and white Youma appeared in a gust of wind, kneeling down on the floor and not facing CDF or his superior.

"Ah, Noitus. You and your partner are assigned to TAKE OUT SAILOR MOON AT ALL COSTS!"

"Yes, ma'am." The one called Noitus answered. "What is the name of my partner, milady?"

"Kunzite has named our newest ally, 'Anko'."

"I see." In response, Noitus and Akira, now called Anko from this point disappears, with Beryl smiling that her archenemy will be finished once and for all...

=Episode 7 End=

* * *

><p><em>Finally! It's done. Anyway, notes. CDF stands for "Corrupted Dark Fox", and what I meant by "Lunarian counterpart, I meant how Usagi is a reincarnation of Princess Serenity, as you know. The name Anko (暗狐) basically means Dark Fox, so the ending of this chapter is fitting. Phew, now I can finally look forward to focusing on Chibiusa!<br>_


	8. True Meaning of the Dark Fox

**Flashback, Nazou's Memories, Six Months Ago?, Mobius**

_It was sometime after my kid sister defeated the dragon Nanaki, freeing both of us from that curse, and the first thing I needed advice. Just in case there's a bout of memory loss and my usual method doesn't work. I think I was at Station Square at the time, and there was a boat by itself near the hotel. When the boat I was on docked on Sonic's Island, I wasn't surprised that the blue blur often hung out with Tails. Or left for good for that matter._

_The mango tree's still there, even after everything we have went through. My eyes searched the tree for the yellow fruit, and unfortunately, there's not a lot today; most of them were taken by Scarlet. Heck, whenever she visits, she hoards ALL the mangoes and doesn't share 'em with anyone. __I sighed with dismay, as the summer sun was bearing on my clothes._

_"Maybe I need to have modern garb." I thought to myself. "Hmph, I've been wearing this since my reawakening and the first time I met Akira." My thoughts were interrupted by chuckling and the sound of crunching on the sand; my back was turned from the pink hedgehog._

_"Looking for mangoes, Nazou?" The hedgehog answered, interrupting my thoughts; a gloved hand suddenly appeared on my shoulder._

_"Wuh? I didn't notice you there!" I turned and gasped. "Anyway, are you married or what?"_

_"IS that what you came here for?"_

_"Well, no. I need to borrow your hammer, is why I came."_

_"Why would you want to use the Piko Piko Hammer for?"_

_"It's the ONLY weapon that can deck Akira so hard that she can remember. I was there when you guys met again."_

_"Nazou, that's a petty reason. You know that I only use it for self-defense, helping Sonic (even though he tough for a speedster)... and oh, fine, help with memory loss issues. But to be honest, HOW hard is Akira's head again?"_

_"Real hard, as we both can attest."_

_"Oh, alright. I'll make you a copy." Amy waved her hand, and a gigantic red and yellow hammer appeared. She then gave it over to me and sternly explained, "Now, this IS only a copy, but looks very similar to the original. Promise me that you won't use to to kill your sister, 'kay?"_

_"I promise you that I won't harm her at all."_

_"Good, so I'm giving you a copy so I won't have to waste any time making backup hammers." Amy smiled and wondered, "IS Scarlet really going to hoard ALL my mangoes?"_

_"Most like. Wait, you planted the mango tree?"_

_"Yep. Well, before I married anyway."_

_Everything turned white and I found myself back in reality..._

**Omniscient TPV, Present Day Azabu-Juuban Area, Foot of Hikawa Shrine.**

_"I promised that hedgehog that I would help Akira, and I intend to hold to it." Nazou thought, flames erupting in his eyes._

"Anything today?" Hotaru asked. As always, she's found in her usual black, form-fitting-ish dress and noticed the Copy Hammer. "What's that supposed to be?"

_"Something that I borrowed from a friend of Akira's." The male half-demon explained as the two walked up the stairs. "Like I said, when I think of Usagi-san, I think of that hedgehog. The only difference is that hedgehog isn't royalty."_

Unfortunately, the moment Nazou's foot is on the shadow of Hikawa Shrine's torii, Phobos and Deimos swooped down and started pecking on the poor guy; he ran further into the courtyard and Rei appeared just in time to slap on an ofuda on the half-demon's forehead just as the two crows stopped bothering him for a moment. A mild shock was administered and he had to run away from the crows, all while panicking and flailing his arms like an idiot.

_"NOOOO! STOP TORMENTING ME. WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?"_

"Phobos, Deimos, you can stop now." Rei ordered her pet crows; the two replied in response and returned to their posts. "I think I've done enough."

Nazou fell on his knees and panted heavily. _"Man, they're harsh. Seriously, what did I do to you?"_

"Sorry, I assumed you were a demon." The fiery priestess pulled the half-demon up as she apologized.

_"Half-demon. I may look the part, but that doesn't mean that I act like one!" In response, he glared at her. "Anyway... my name's Hayashi Nazou. Yours?"_

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rei Hino. To be honest, I'm surprised that a half-demon would come here. How are you not hurt?"

_"Being half-demon has some advantages." Nazou shrugged his shoulders, crossed his arms and chuckled._

"How's your-" Before the priestess could continue, he hung his head and his heart sank.

"Nazou-san, are you okay?" Hotaru calmly inquired...

_"I've given up on getting her to remember me. When I see her again, I'm gonna deck her so hard that her memory will be scrambled brains." The half-human sighed, then looked up; his eyes burned with anger and swung his hammer with incredible power. Rei and Hotaru's heads dropped a sweat and nervously chuckled._

"Eh... hehe... Then you're not okay."

_"No. So far, I've had talking house cats, learned that my ancestor and kid sister are alive and the fact that everyone except for Mamoru are Lunarians. I find it weird that the Lunarians are even more human looking than half-demons."_

"Oh. You don't like us then?"

_"Well, uh... it's not that, but you can't ask me if I don't like you guys. I respect anyone regardless of who they are." Nazou answered and his eyes widened. "Wait. Something's not right."_

"What is?" Rei asked.

_"She's coming..."_

Time stops and a white light engulfs the half-demon...

**Flashback, Nazou's Memories, Mobius**

_When I opened my eyes, I was in the Great Forest. A familiar girl was staring at me with a worried look and asked, "Hey... where's Elias?"_

_"So, that's his name." I shrugged my shoulders and crossed my arms. "Hm, I expected you to be much younger."_

_"Younger?" The girl gasped. "I'm 22 years old."_

_"You're 300-something in demon years. My mother mentioned something about you and I never thought I would see your face. I can't believe you're alive!"_

_"Gee, thanks!" The girl glared. "Just tell me your name."_

_"My name is Nazou Hayashi of the Masaru Clan. What's yours, kid?"_

_"First of all, I'm not a kid. Second of all, I'm Akira."_

_"Akira, huh? I've heard of you."_

_"You have?"_

_"Yeah. I've heard of a human-looking half-human girl with a dangerous temper. And a beautiful face to match."_

_"Shut up!" Akira lowered her head and her face turned crimson red. "Who are you and how do you know me?"_

_"I'm your older brother."_

_"What? That's an outrage! You can't be my brother."_

_"The proof lies in your face... and your past." I replied ominously..._

_And then, a white light brought me back..._

**Past, Hidden Subconscious**

_"What... happened?" Nazou found himself on the ground as he rubbed his forehead. "Where... am I?"_

"You're in my prison." Silence broken, a voice chuckled ruefully and tried to move, but the chains prevented her from doing so.

_"It can't be!"_

"Ha... have we... met?" It came from a familiar woman whose eyes are obscured by the void and the only thing giving light are the chains below the rings on her wrists that's restraining her movement and a pendant she wore.

_"Akira? Is... that you?"_

"Dunno. My name's the only thing that's keeping me sane, but... at this point, I've forgotten it. Guess I've been imprisoned here for awhile."

_"Tell me this: why didn't you recognize me when I saw you at Hikawa Shrine the first time?"_

"There's not much I can remember this time, except that I was turned into a kid. I'm afraid my memories were taken away from me again."

_"If you're an adult in Mobius, and you're a kid here on the 44th Century, the time of the Future Silver Millennium, then are you the same person?"_

"No. As a kid, I was plagued by that omnicidal rampage on that fateful night. The result was an eternal nightmare in which I was forced to imprison myself in this void for three years, wanting to die. Except... when I woke up, I was in Mobius. But that Mobius was only an illusion, a convincing one, most like. This is the second time I transmigrated, I think..."

_"Then, why do YOU want to die? Did you really do it?"_

"Maybe. But I wasn't myself when it happened, as if... someone took over my body. Either way, my hands are stained with innocent blood."

_"Still think so? And transmigrated?"_

"You should just finish me off right here and now; I don't deserve to exist. To be honest, I don't really know about the transmigrating business; my memories are reset whenever that happens."

_"Akira, you're a melodramatic idiot. Stop moping over the past, well, your past. Plus, I don't have any reason to do so. Whether you're in a different body, or have different memories, you'll always be yourself. Because no matter what, you're still the same person inside." The half-demon replied and coughed. "Maybe Usagi can purify-"_

"No. If I'm purified, then I'll die." Akira answered sadly. "Something tells me I've seen her before, that woman. Beneath a carefree and childish personality lies a brave heart. Heh, I managed to meet her for a moment."

_"You can't stay here forever. Your dark side's running amok as we speak." Nazou frowned as he walked closer. The moment his hands reach for the chains, the chains emit red energy, repelling his hand. "I forgot that you were cursed as a kid. This is why I liked you better older."_

"Urgh, sorry. I really am for giving 'em a hard time."

"Why don't you tell her that yourself?" Another voice interrupted.

"What the- Who are you?"

The second voice came from a handsome young man with a dark green coat, a black shirt and white pants.

_"Mamoru! How did YOU get here?"_

"So, you must be Akira..." Mamoru shook his head and frowned. "Where are we anyway?"

"I... dunno. Anyway, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"You don't remember me?"

"No, I really don't know you." The half-human bluntly replied. "I can't even remember my own name, and you claim to know me as if we met before."

"We have. For a moment, in the future."

_"You've been to Mobius?" The half-demon's eyes widened with a gaping mouth._

"I've seen it in a vision prior to your coming; so, that's where you two live. What happened to the Earth?"

"Hmph, wouldn't we want to know what we're not supposed to."

_"C'mon, we can trust him."_

"Fine. In the distant future, the Earth is dying, and there's not much left to live for. I'm guessing that the humans have forgotten about something peaceful and deteriorated, having little to no morals. The few who do have are scarce, and... are in hiding. I was born in that time and was imbued with a destructive power on my tenth birthday. It was that fateful day that my wrath was unleashed, and the moon became bathed in red as I slaughtered them indiscriminately." Akira explained between long sighs. "But when I fought the dark dragon the second time, I found out that he took over and had the gall to use my body. Ever since, my guilt was strong enough that I came close to losing what little shred of humanity left in me. These hands of mine... are tainted with the blood of the humans that I cruelly and heartlessly killed. That's why you can't trust me... and I'm even willing to die to atone for what I did."

"Can you remove those chains?" The man inquired.

"It's part of my curse. They're soulbound to me unless I defeat the dark dragon. When that happens, those chains'll be off and I'll regain my memories."

"I also know what it is to be like being under the control of another, and you're not the only one."

"Seems that I've got... kindred spirits..." The half-human chuckled ruefully as the shine on her eyes faded. "You two aren't ordinary humans, are you?"

"At one point. You act as if we haven't met."

"I really don't know you at all. But when we meet again, don't expect me to be nice all the time."

"Oh."

_"Are you gonna be alright?"_

As she starts to lose her consciousness, Akira uses her power to bring the two men out and mutters, "Yeah. For now..." before she collapses. Then a white light brings the two back to their respective places...

**Past, Azabu-Juuban Area, Hikawa Shrine, Nazou FPV**

_When I finally came to, Rei and Hotaru were looking at me as if something horrible happened. In addition, behind them is a white cat I haven't seen for some time coming up the stairs._ Then, he stopped and looked up at the three of us with sad eyes and asked, "Have you seen Mina or Mako-chan?"

_"No, what's wrong?"_

"What happened?" Rei asked.

"Something attacked them. One of the two said that he's the brother of Fulgar and another servant of the enemy. The other one doesn't talk much, but her eyes... Those crimson eyes..."

_"We'll get 'em." I grinned._

"You know what to do..." The fiery priestess's eyes lit up and sparkled while chuckling to herself.

_"Oh, alright. Gimme a moment." Surrounded by demonic flames, I __somersaulted up unto the air and transformed into my demon form, and knelt down, motioning for the humans to jump on and for Artemis to keep up._

_I crouched and sprung into the air, leaping over the stairs, but not before grabbing the white cat and throwing him onboard. When I landed on the base of Hikawa Shrine, something stirred in the back of my head for a moment. My mother once told me that even the demons know of the day of Dark Sun and that she wouldn't be able to live long enough to see me as an adult._

_Sometime later, we finally reached the approximate location, and what I meant by that is well... I have no idea, but the other two do.  
><em>**AN:**Turns out that the place he was talking about was a street that had an overhead bridge... Unfortunately, I'm horrible with remembering places!

**Unknown Area, Omniscient TPV**

Meanwhile...

"So, what are WE supposed to do again?" Noitus asked in an annoying tone.

"Milady told us to destroy 'the one called Sailor Moon'." 'Akira' replied. "For a Youma, I just want to kill you right now. Even if I wasn't brainwashed, I'd still hate being working with others."

"Do you know what she looks like?"

"No, but you would know who she is if you hear 'the speech'."

"The speech?"

"Yes, the speech. If you hear 'in the name of the moon', that's the one."

"Uh, okay." The Youma cringes. "So this means that Queen Beryl also gave you an actual language barrier, right?"

"Yes?" Akira nods and made a gesture that said, "If you need me, call me." and disappears.

"Boss, wait!" Noitus called after, and cringed at the sight of the enemy. "Great... I'll get pummeled by these guys. If only Fulgar was here..." He was about to flee when a large fox charged from behind and rammed him. One moment later, a man in strange clothes was holding him by his neck.

_"Where's my sister and what did YOU do to her?" Nazou snarled._

"Hey! Even though we're enemies, I didn't do anything to- what does she look like again?"

_"Trying to feign ignorance?" The half-demon roared. "Your eyes are telling me that both Mamoru and my kid sister are brainwashed by that old hag!"_

"Wait! Let me go, and I can lead you to her."

_"What makes you so sure that can happen? You're a minion of the old hag, and I don't trust you that easily." His hand still clutching Noitus' neck, he is about to let go when a large fist appears out of nowhere and slugs the half-demon into the ground, followed by a man in royal garb looking down and aiming his blade at his neck._

"Lord Endymion! Anko! You're back." Noitus' eyes sparkled.

"Noitus Zabat!" 'Akira' admonished the Youma. "Anyone who is a friend of the 'one called Sailor Moon' is an enemy of Queen Beryl. Endymion... why are YOU here?"

"Ah, Anko. You should have left Sailor Moon to me." Endymion replied dryly.

"Should have?" The evil half-human shouted. "The old- no, Queen Beryl ORDERED ME to deal with her! Urgh, I really am itching to destroy you... Whether you be of the forces of good or that of evil, I will annihilate anyone that even looks human!"

"It's a wonder why none of us are dead yet." The evil prince thought and glared down at Nazou as he returned his sword to its sheath and disappeared."Hmph, we will meet another day."

"Uhh... yeah! What he said." Noitus shouted in reply and left in a tornado.

_"You're NOT leaving THIS time!" Nazou growled as he stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes._

In response to his statement, Sailors Mars and Saturn appeared above them on the bridge and dropped down behind the two.

"So, it IS you." Sailor Saturn glared at the evil half-human and twirled the Silence Glaive. "Your darkness has caused your own corruption and of another."

"Rei... Hotaru... Nazou..." 'Akira' snarled. "Old hag... former master... other guy... my memories... "

"What?" Everyone else gasped.

"I doubt... that at this point, I can be saved..." The evil half-human growled between words and chuckled evilly as her crimson eyes started to take over. "You all have... incurred my wrath... I care not if you are with the rabbit or the old hag... All humans MUST DIE!"

_"Are you insane?" I snapped. "I know you're crazy, but not insane."_

"That's what everyone tells me... But I still managed to annihilate 90 percent of the human race. WITH only a sword! Those pathetic meatbags are completely deserving of their folly..."

_"How ironic. I look like a demon, but I act like a human; it's the reverse for you. Did you choose to side with the old hag?"_

"Every time I use this form, I come closer to losing my humanity. The old hag... merely empowered the darkness that I held in since that day..." 'Akira' flash steps over to her older brother and gives him a strong body blow, knocking him out. Then she teleported over to Saturn and disables her fighting ability followed by coming close to doing the same to Mars, but the latter blocks her attack with her sutras.

"Why? Why are you doing this, Akira?" Hotaru grunted. "Don't you see that you're turning into a monster?"

"You're human. As I said before, it makes no difference. The future I'm from is a time where all of them are willing to kill each other for food and are outright afraid of anyone beside themselves. There's no good in them anymore, there is no reason to defend those meatbags."

"I won't believe you." Rei shouted. "But you're human too!"

"Half-human." The evil half-human corrected. "I sacrificed that meager shred of my humanity in exchange for my services with the old hag."

"Old hag?"

"That red-headed old hag was the same woman who merely returned my power to me. In return for coming back to serve my master, the old hag and another one, I would be ready to annihilate the one called Sailor Moon."

"Akira, you idiot! Why?"

"To be honest, even before my powers were given to me, I never understood why my employers wanted her dead. Unfortunately, I have a job to do and if you are going to ask about your friends, I temporarily disabled their fighting ability. You should be lucky that all of them are still alive." 'Akira' rudely answered and turned away from the fiery Sailor Soldier and vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>Villains' Lair<strong>

"You have failed." Beryl scolded. "Even with Endymion's help, you failed... Three-Tailed Demon."

"Do you think I was trying to FIND that rabbit, you old hag?" The evil half-human roared. "First of all, I'm NOT like your other men. Second of all, you're NOT my master. Finally, as I have said before, I will kill any human that gets in my way, even former humans like you!"

In an act of defiance, she runs up to the red-headed witch and attempts to slash her, but Kunzite and Endymion prevent this by countering her attack. Then Queen Beryl threw her arm towards 'Akira' and attempts to lock her into Eternal Sleep. However, this fails in the sense that her strong will enabled the half-human to break free momentarily, forcing her to realize why Nanaki gave her over. However, Akira's strength gave out and became severely weakened enough that she staggered a bit and finally collapsed.

"Should we seal her, milady?" Kunzite inquired.

"She has been corrupted enough... Yes, seal her anyway." The red-headed witch ordered. "Although, I have always wondered what has happened to Zoisite..."'

"Unfortunately, it was long while it lasted; we should have suppressed her violent tendencies, my Queen."

"Yes, I should have. Kunzite, Endymion, dispose of this fox; she is no longer needed..."

While this is happening, Akira manages to regain control of her body for a moment and murmur something as she lies dead, about to be sealed by Beryl. Little does she know that journal in a certain rabbit's possession is a way to restore her memories and humanity. The entry read:

_**[Year XXXX, Month 5, Day 120]**_

_**Whoever is reading this... I truly am sorry for hurting the people who are trying to help. I have reason enough to fear my own power, secluding myself from others purposefully, and when we finally meet, there are things I plan to tell to the reader of this journal. This is... the last entry I can make before I am sealed. So, when the time comes, defeat the old hag and the strange man cloaked in darkness. Only then will I awaken and lend my power...**_

=Episode 8 End=

* * *

><p><em>Finally! This chapter took three nightmares and a half to finish. Stupid wisdom teeth, dumb swollen face... What I'm saying is either private or counts as ranting.<em>


	9. Tofu and the Final Youma: End of Two

**Omniscient TPV, Unknown Area**

Some time after Akira has left, Nazou and Hotaru wake up to the sound of Rei's shouting. Angered at the half-human's words, she runs to the spot where the latter vanished and punches the air around. The male half-demon stands up with a painful feeling and clutches his chest with his right hand; both Sailors revert to normal and with no one else to vent her anger on, the fiery priestess walks up to him and glares at his face.

"How was I supposed to know that your sister's working for the enemy?" Rei shouted angrily. "You knew about it and didn't do anything to stop her?"

_"Hey, it's not easy having a living weapon as a sister! You wouldn't know because you don't even know what it's like to be different and have everyone around you hate you for it! And now you think that my kid sister's with the old hag?" Nazou shouted back. _

"Well-"

_"I'll bet you can't even sense auras. And all I've seen you do is just glare at me and toss sutras at me so-"  
><em>

"Enough!" Hotaru glared at the two, especially at Nazou. "Even though we don't see eye to eye, you have your way of dealing with your enemies, and we ours. I can understand what she is going through, because I too, am a living weapon. We both had an evil being sealed inside and became almost overwhelmed by their power. But in the end, we had to be saved by someone else to be freed of that power."

_"Wow, I didn't know that, Hotaru; i_t's not easy when a living weapon has frequent bouts of memory loss._" The male half-demon answered and turned to the priestess. "Rei, I'm sorry I shouted at you." _

"Same here, Nazou. I didn't mean to shout at you either. Or sic Phobos and Deimos on you." Rei sighed. "But I won't apologize for slapping a sutra on you. That one I had to because of your weird undead stench."

_"Oh, I guess._"

"I understand that Akira's your sister, but you care about her a bit more. Why is that?"

_"The reason why I care for her is because... she brought me back. But I only care for her as a brother should, nothing else. I've been dead for awhile now." The half-demon shook his head and sighed. "Do you have any money on you?"_

"No." Hotaru dryly replied.

"Don't you eat-" Rei asked, but was interrupted.

_"No! I don't like onions. Or human meat for that matter; that's wrong! Do you have any tofu?"_

"Tofu?"

_"Yes, tofu! Especially... deep fried tofu..." Nazou drooled at the thought. "Heh, heh, hehe... I want me some tofu..." _

"Since when did you start liking tofu?"

_"I've always liked tofu. I wasn't able to eat for two days because I don't have any money to buy dinner." _

"I didn't know you cook."

_"But I just happened to find fresh tofu and vegetables on the white cold box in my house the other day." Nazou hung his head and crossed his arms. "Hotaru, promise me that you will do everything in your power to forget the sight of me in an apron."_

"Why?" Hotaru inquired.

_"Please, the last thing I want happening is everyone else seeing me in that frou-frou, pink, girly apron with hearts all over." _

"I don't have any reason to tell, but Chibiusa's a different matter."

"Who's a different matter?" Rei smirked.

"Nothing!" Both the male half-demon and the young girl blurted out simultaneously out of surprise.

**Nazou FPV**

_It took us long enough, but we finally saw Hikawa Shrine and stopped to drop Rei over; the day was almost done by the time I woke up. In addition, I walked Hotaru back to her house anyway, even though she knows the way. The moment we stepped foot on her porch, a loud flutter of wings was heard and without me knowing, Enzo sat on Hotaru's head. Or at least tried to, I think. Then he flew over to my head and roosted there. _

"Oh, Nazou-san, please come in." Setsuna smiled as she opened the door.

_The house she and I entered was actually something called a mansion. It was large, there were lots of 'em, and what stood out to me was that there was a porch outside and their living room had a mahogany fireplace that illuminated the surrounding library with its flames; I hope that their books are well protected. _

"It seems that I can no longer sense Akira." The green-haired woman muttered.

_"Why not?" I asked._

"Either she is dead or sealed."

_"Um, why is Akira important?" _

"Your coming here into the 44th Century is more than just a coincidence; someone is trying to destroy the Future Silver Millennium." Setsuna explained. "Somehow, all of Neo-Queen Serenity's greatest enemies have been resurrected by a new enemy, and the worst he has done is obtain Mamoru-san and your sister. You know that Akira possesses a destructive power that is invoked by rage, and from what I heard from Hotaru, she was responsible for the event called Crimson End, is that right?"

_"Yeah. I was among the first to witness the event firsthand via something I call memory-diving." I answered. _

"Memory diving?"

_"When one puts his or her dominant hand onto someone's shoulder or an item that belongs to that person, the user closes his or her eyes so as to 'dive' into the past. For this reason, when you close your eyes, you have to imagine being in a pitch black void surrounded by a swirl of white. That swirl brings you back to the past as a ghost of sorts, meaning that while the user is in the memory, he or she is a ghost of sorts." I explained. "But as I said before, there are things that shouldn't be experienced in a lifetime. Some memories are strong enough to change the user for better or for worse." _

"Is that why you tried not to explain to Hotaru and Small Lady?"

_"Small Lady? You mean Chibiusa?"_

Setsuna nodded. She explained to me that, since she is a princess, all of the Court with the exception of Hotaru usually refers to her as "Small Lady" and asked, "Did you notice anything between Neo-Queen Serenity and your sister?"

_"I noticed that Tsukino-san has a natural light affinity, being in essence, a Lunarian and all that; Akira's attuned to darkness because of the curse she bears. The effects of the dark dragon's curse is permanent unless the dark dragon himself is defeated or killed. In a nutshell, they are opposites of each other! While Tsukino-san is a queen and has the power of love on her side, my kid sister still has a weird grudge against humans. Heck, even their fighting styles are different!" I answered. "But, there are those rare moments in which she turns off her usual act and becomes nice."_

_When I finished talking, the ground rumbled, and by the time it stopped, the porch outside had... tofu people! Setsuna-san, Hotaru-san and I were surrounded by blocky tofu people._

_"Now there's something you don't see everyday." I muttered. _

"Your wish is granted." Hotaru replied dryly and sarcastically.

_The tofu people with the intelligence and walking speed of zombies, smoothness of gelatin and consistency of mushrooms moaned as they tottered towards the three. Setsuna and Hotaru transformed into Pluto and Saturn and blasted their way through the horde. _

_**"Dead Scream"**  
><em>

_**"Silence Tornado"***_

Everyone's attacks incinerated the tofu people straight ahead of them and with every 10 blasted, 100 more were created. For a moment, Setsuna let down her guard and a tofu person lurched in front of her, intending to do what zombies do.*_  
>AN:Silence Tornado is an attack I made up. It consists of Sailor Saturn twirling the Silence Glaive until it is surrounded in a strong gust of wind, blowing away all enemies surrounding the user. <em>

_Sometime later, the tofu people multiplied so much that there was too many to destroy and both Pluto and Saturn were knocked to the ground by the horde and I just sat down in dismay._

_"There's no use, there's too many of 'em..." I panted heavily and thought, "Graaah... I can't do anymore. I'm... sorry..."_

_Just as I was about to collapse from exhaustion, a vulpine figure appeared in front of me and helped me up and brought me back to Akira's Subconscious._

* * *

><p><strong>Akira's Subconscious<strong>

_"Nnnngh... Where am I?" I wondered. _**  
><strong>

_[You're back...] The voice replied. [Why... are you here?]_

_"The only reason why I'm here, is to bring my kid sister back to the way she was before." I answered. "I need the power to help my friends and to bring Akira back!"_

_[Very well... The one called Akira... She is helping you even in her sealed state...]_

_"Sealed state?" _

_[The one called Akira... is powerful enough to lend her strength to you... despite her restraints...]_

_"Then, how do I get her back?"_

_[In order for you to save her, you have to save her soul... tainted greatly by human fear and hatred and of her own darkness. Both of you have potential, but you have yet to unleash it...]_

_"So, you're saying that I've been holding back?"_

_[You are. Just as Akira is lending her strength to you, you must lend your strength to Sailor Moon and her friends...]_

_"I'm ready." I nodded. _

_[When you wake up, the Sailor Soldiers will lend their power to you too.]_

_A bright light illuminated the void and brought me someplace else..._

**Unknown Area**

_Six familiar voices woke me up from my unconsciousness. But I'm not up yet. Am I in my usual form? Or in my demon form? Or is this all an illusion? When my eyes half-opened, they opened up to that dirtbag instead. And I can't feel the ground for some reason. Even worse still is that, something's holding my neck and I can't feel my arms. Or my tail!_

"You're finally up. Hehehehe..." The voice sniggered. "You and the Sailor Soldiers couldn't even match up to my brother's tofu monsters, so now I'll be having the liberty of killing you!"

_I had a crushing feeling on my neck while at the same time feeling helpless and hearing that same evil laughter from last time as I tried to scream, but couldn't. For a moment, I saw a strange ring of light slice through that dirtbag's arm and heard him yelp as my body fell and started to drift back to unconsciousness. Then I heard two of those voices pleading for my name; for their sake, I had to regain consciousness, even for a moment. _

_"Took you... long enough..." I weakly answered and coughed. _

"Nazou, you're bleeding!" The first voice whimpered. "I'll try to heal you as much as I can, 'kay?"

_"Alright... Hah... Got your dad's healing ability... don't you?" My voice wavered. _

_I cringed because of the intense pain, and then my body felt warm and relaxed as my eyes saw a child's hand barely above my stomach and saw a pink glow over her hand. The pain there subsided somewhat and when I finally woke up, Sailor Moon and company were surrounding me. Chibi Moon was at my si- wait! Wait a minute! Oh no, I hope that Chibi Moon DOES NOT like me more than a friend. _

"You almost died back there, Nazou-kun." Sailor Jupiter smiled.

_"Already with the honorifics?" I weakly chuckled. "What happened to the horde of tofu zombies?"_

"I cooked the zombies while Venus slashed them all with the Holy Blade." Sailor Mars answered.

_"Didn't know that... other blonde person could use a sword... What happened to me?"_

"That Youma managed to paralyze you and and I used Burning Mandala to save you from his hands."

"These aren't ordinary Youma, are they?" Sailor Jupiter inquired. "Mercury, anything on them?"

"Yes, there is. The last one is called Terra." The blue Sailor explained as she scanned his data with her visor. "It turns out that he and Noitus are brothers along with Pyros and Fulgar. They are powerful Youma under the command of Zoicite."

_"I'm guessing that Pyros is really stupid, Noitus is the weakest and the new one's the strongest." I continued between deep breaths and weakly smiled. "Thanks for saving me. I really owe you guys."_

Sailor Moon shook her head. "It's because we're friends now. You did your best in helping us out and we'll take over from here."

_I turned to Sailor Moon, then Chibi Moon and said, "You do know that she has a crush on me, right? With eyes like that... super beet red... she can win over any guy..."_

"How do you know?" Chibi Moon blushed at this.

_"I'm a fox demon; we have limited psychic powers. To be honest, you're a nice girl, but you're too young for me... Or I could be for you." I wavered. "No, it won't work out any- Don't... make this anymore awkward than it already is..."_

"I understand. But it will be different without you around."

_"Chibiusa, listen to me. Just as love can transcend a lifetime, friendship can also transcend time. If I wasn't sealed by my mother back then, I would have been an old nine-tails. You have Hotaru by your side, and your family to support you all the way." I explained between coughs. "My father died soon after Akira was born, and I outlived my mother. I found a new family with Akira's adopted sister and my brother-in-law, but now, they're gone. If there's one thing my being half-demon was good for, it's finding friends like you..." _

_My wounds were lethal, and I coughed out blood from my mouth as I spoke. I didn't notice the pain from my shoulders or my legs. Seems that my clothes are torn completely and I can't move my legs. I had to say this before the pain would overtake me and force me into unconsciousness. _

"No, don't die yet!" Sailor Mars screamed. "You can't!"

_"Rei-san... You too? I thought... you don't like me... because I'm half-demon."_

"Idiot! If you die, I won't forgive you at all."

_"You remind me too much of Akira, Rei. I can see a little bit of her in you." I weakly chuckled. "I can guess that none of you want to see another person die. We're friends... right?"_

"Yeah, we all are. Now, shut up and stay alive for all our sakes, 'kay?"

_"Please... Finish that Youma... and save my kid sister." I was starting to black out, even though I had much to say. "Tsukino-san, Chibiusa... forgive Akira... even though she always acts mean towards most people, try to... understand her as best you can..."_

_Even though I was critically injured, I managed to wave my hand, and Akira's journal appeared. I had to tell them that the journal can help bring her back. Before I blacked out, I motioned for Chibiusa to grab the journal and told her to smile. _

_"There's nothing worse than... seeing a cute girl like you cry..." I wavered. _

**Omniscient TPV**_  
><em>

And then Nazou finally became unconscious, but not before shedding a single tear of sadness; his body felt stone-cold as his tattered clothes moved.

"Don't worry, Nazou-kun, I'll bring Akira back. And Mamo-chan too." Usagi promised the near-dead half-demon.

"Nazou-kun... I'm sorry that I couldn't save you sooner. " Holding back tears, Rei looks down at the ground, not moving for a moment and Akira's journal shone with a deep orange aura and overwhelmed the fiery priestess and she burst into flames, transforming into Akira.

"Rei-chan... you..." Usagi gasped at the sight.

Filled with the half-human's spirit, Rei answered, "Leave him... to me."

"Alright."

"Weird fox man weak." The same Youma that critically injured the half-demon lurched forward, turned to the Sailor Soldiers and looked down at then and chortled. "Wut? You? Who are you?"

Finally, Adult Akira's spirit overshadowed Rei's body, giving the fiery priestess the half-human's appearance and snarled in a low voice, "Are you the one who hurt my brother?"

"Gahahahahah!" The Youma chortled and answered, "So what if I did? He was in my way."

"You will pay tenfold for what you have done." The "half-human" replied and asked calmly, "What is your name?"

"Me? My name is Terra the Pugilist-"

"Then you will die in a painful manner." The "half-human" laughed maniacially and disappeared.

Terra walked over to the Sailor Soldiers and was about to smash them all with his fist when "Akira" appeared behind him with a familiar sword in her right and a sheath in her left and returned the sword to its sheath in a slow manner. The moment it did, a click was heard and a spacial rift appeared in the direction of a vertical slash just as he was bisected in two, banishing him to that void, screaming in agony and shouting, "Brother... Avenge meeee..." When the rift closed, the orange aura left Rei and returned to the journal, and the "half-human" reverted back to the fiery priestess and collapsed, drained of energy. The other Sailors went over to Rei's side before she could collapse completely.

"Rei-chan, are you alright?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Nnngh, she's powerful, alright." Sailor Mars muttered as she held her forehead with her gloved hand and shuddered with fear. "That moment when I was possessed by that aura, it was intense."

"Could it be that... journal is what we've been looking for the entire time?" The green Sailor inquired.

"Maybe. Can you hand it over to me for a moment?" The red Sailor inquired.

"Okay." Chibi Moon nodded and handed the journal over. But when it did, the journal opened and a bright light illuminated the city, bringing the Sailor Soldiers inside; they tried to cover their eyes from the light...

* * *

><p><strong>Akira's Journal<strong>

When the five woke up, they were in some kind of white space, with no sense of time whatsoever.

"Where... are we?" Chibiusa asked.

"We must be inside the journal." Makoto answered. "But where, I wonder?"

Ami opened up her mini-supercomputer and rapidly pressed some buttons one-handed while holding it with the other, then closed it. "Neither my visor or the computer can analyze this place."

"So, technology can't analyze this place?" Minako inquired. "Oh, great. Has anyone seen Usagi?"

"This journal is big... I wonder what language this journal is in?" Rei wondered. "I can't read any of this."

"Oh, it's in English."

"How do you know this?"

"Don't you remember that one time where we met, Rei?" Minako countered. "I can translate for you. Or something."

Meanwhile...

Usagi doggedly walked through the white space until she was about to black out and fall, a human hand caught her and when she looked up, a familiar-looking semi-spiky haired woman with brown hair and red highlights pulled the blonde rabbit up.

"Thank you." The blonde rabbit nodded.

The woman nodded and put her hand on the rabbit's shoulder and teleported her to her friends. From the other Sailors' perspective, they found two figures in the white space and it turns out to be Usagi and Adult Akira.

A. Akira gave her a confused look and quickly nudges her head to the side, and in response is dragged to the other Sailor Soldiers.

"Hey! I see Usagi." Minako shouted and pointed. "With who I think she is..."

When the blonde rabbit finally reunited with the others, Rei took this chance and gave A. Akira a strong slap to the face; she only cringed and felt her right cheek.

"You had a lot of nerve causing trouble for everyone with your memory loss, and you caused your own brother to die." The fiery priestess scolded. "You even sided with our worst enemies and hurt our friends. Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I'm... sorry." A. Akira hesitantly apologized. "Everything that has happened so far's... my fault."

"You can understand us?" Minako asked.

"I can. I can write bilingually, and when I was a jerkfaced kid, I was only able to speak in Japanese. I forgot how it sounded like... Go ahead, you can berate me as long as you like, it's-"

In response to that, Makoto just punched her straight in the face and answered with, "As much as we would like to do that, I think that you should answer some of our questions."

[Alright, then fire away.]

"Who are you, and whose side are you on?"

[My name is Akira Hayashi, a 22-year old half-human monster.] The familiar woman cleared her throat. [I'm not on anybody's side, but I'm a former servant of the dark dragon.]

"Then, why did you side with our worst enemies?"

[It wasn't much of a choice, and my family would be harmed if I didn't comply. Aside from my children, Nazou's the only family I have left.]

"Oh. Were you truly responsible for Crimson End?" Usagi asked.

[I am. In fact, you're talking to the one responsible for the near-extinction of the human race. Ever since that blood bath, I wasn't able to forgive myself for what I have done, and worse still, that old hag took my body away. The Akira you're talking to is an adult; the Akira you're looking for is a heartless monster in a child's body. So, then why do you seek me out even though the damage's been done?]

"I need your help. I also came here because of Nazou."

[You knew that I was a jerk to you and your friends, and you still want to ask for my help? Why?] A. Akira asked.

"First of all, it's partly your fault this happened. Second of all, YOU know where Mamo-chan is!"

[Fine. It's not like I have a choice either. Have we met?]

"Yes."

[Oh.]

"You killed Nazou-san!" Chibiusa shouted angrily. "I hate you!"

[You're just a kid, what do you know? You can't hate someone hasn't done anything-]

With one look at Chibiusa's angry eyes, A. Akira suddenly remembered all the things that she did and felt remorse and turned away for a moment and waved her hand. A familiar sword appeared and everyone realized what was going to happen. Before she could even start withdrawing her sword, everyone takes the chance to stop her from doing it by magically restraining her arms.

[What the- Why?]

"Even though you're half-human, you're human to us. So, please, don't do it!" Ami pleaded.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you, and for-" The pink rabbit apologized.

[And for what? I've caused you enough trouble as is and I seriously deserve to die!]

"Not like this!" Usagi shouted. "Don't you think that your being unable to forget it is punishment enough? Don't you have anyone else that you care about?"

[All the people I care about are dead. And I'm in a journal, that's sitting in the past! At this point, I just want to be forgiven of my crime. But I can't find anyone in the future to do that, they're afraid of me. I isolated myself from others on purpose, afraid that I would hurt more people.]

"Then... if you die, I would have lost another friend."

[What the-? Why?]

"If you do that, then everyone you cared about would be devastated. Even though we've been on the wrong foot, I want to start over... as friends. I would even-"

[Don't you think that's a bit far? And that you're married? To a certain guy that you've always wanted to be with?]

"Oh, right."

"So, what do you say? Join us?" Rei magically unrestrained her arms and lent out her hand.

[Fine.] A. Akira growled and shook Rei's hand. [But NO group hugs whatsoever!]

Before they knew it, the journal was closed, and everyone's back in the 44th Century, but Akira's body is nowhere to be found.*  
>AN:This is basically Nazou in spirit form in Full Synchro. It's switched in this case. The Soul Defibrillator is a technique used to restore life force to someone by expending a certain amount of the user's life force.<p>

When the six Soldiers (and half-human spirit) return to where Nazou was, he's almost dead. But there are still so much tofu people left. So, what she had to do was that she had to possess Rei again and use the Soul Defibrillator again. Akira (in Rei's body) kneels down and in the same way that Chibiusa healed (or tried to) on the half-demon, her hands are barely above his chest and gathered energy until her hands were glowing orange. She focuses a significant amount of her life force on her brother's body and then something happened. His body started to move and the sound of breathing was heard loudly.

Akira left Rei's body and stood beside the fiery priestess and crossed her arms. [I've done everything I can for him, so I'm ready for any response he'll give me. I highly recommend you stand back.]

Nazou woke up to the sight of six Sailors... and a familiar person. So, the first thing he does is sit up and stare at Akira, then he walks over and hugs her in gratitude; the Sailors follow.

[I TOLE YOU TEH: NO GROUP HUGS! ESPECIALLY... on me...!] Akira shouted and comically burst into flames, forcing everyone to let go. [I think now's NOT a good time to do heartwarming moments.]

_"Akira... you..." Nazou roared as he punched his sister's ethereal face with his fist. "IDIOT!"_

[Bssssshhh...] Akira was blasted a bit off to the side and shouted back. [What did you do that for?]

_"I punched your face because you ALMOST killed me. And for worrying me for the past six chapters!" The male half-demon shouted angrily. _

[I'm sorry for that, too. I really am.]

_"Wait, did you just... apologize?" _

[I did?]

_"Yeah, you did! I'm proud of you." The half-demon smiled. _

"I know it's nice and all, but isn't there a way that both of us can help out?" Rei asked. "Something that's less exhausting?"

[Oh, that's a great idea.] Akira put her thumb and index fingers in her mouth and made a shrill whistle.

In response, a small bird fell down from the air and landed on Usagi's shoulder.

"That's your great idea?" The fiery priestess scoffed. "That bird?"

[Yes, that bird. If you look closely, you may recognize that bird.]

Chibiusa and Nazou took a long stare at the chick and then the two realized something: they HAVE seen him before.

_"You don't mean..." Nazou cringed at the thought. _

"Hey, it's a time bird!" Chibiusa smiled. "Isn't that Hotaru-chan's?"

[I didn't know he had a previous owner.] The half-human spirit scratched her head.

"What happens to him in the future?" Minako asked.

[Who knows? Maybe Enzo could be a girl or something.]

Enzo tweeted in response to that and flapped its tiny wings.

[What? You're a girl? Really?]

The time bird nodded and tweeted a bit.

[Oh. This wouldn't be happening if your future self didn't send Nazou back in time. Yeesh! What the-] Akira sighed in dismay and suddenly cringed. [No, please, I don't want anyone to know about it.]

"What's wrong, Akira?"

[Oh, man... Oh, man... She's gonna tell you guys one of my most embarrassing secrets and force me to say it. For worrying her too? Huh? What?]

"I didn't know you can understand what she's saying." The light orange Sailor chuckled. "The only other people who could do that are-"

"-Setsuna-san and Hotaru." Chibiusa finished.

[Ehhhh... _I have a secret fear of the color pink. And I don't like dogs. I also have an ironic fear of doctors and girly stuff such as make up and lipstick. My tail can be used as a belt or as a brush sometimes and finally, I'm married and I have three kids; twin boys and a baby daughter. And so, I secretly like kids._]_  
><em>

_"You... afraid of the color pink? And of doctors?" Nazou tried to restrain his laughter, but suddenly fell down and burst into laughter. "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_The Sailors looked at the half-human spirit with sweat drops on their heads, and to cheer her up, each told their own embarrassing secret, but the most notable was that Usagi still is unable to write in kanji._

[You still... can't write in kanji? Wow...] Akira shook her head out of slight disgust and replied. [I can write in kanji, hiragana and English. And I didn't even had to go to school for that. Think I was homeschooled.]

"Homeschooling?" Chibiusa asked.

[Yah, I did. But for some reason, I'm smart enough to be out of high school.]

_"Guess there's stuff we learn everyday, I guess." Nazou shrugged his shoulders, almost forcing Enzo off. _

[Alright, that's enough fun for now. Didn't you say that we have... a tofu problem?]

_"Yeah. We tried slicing them, freezing them, obliterating them, electrocuting them, annoying them with the Pink Moon Stick, and even shouting at them." The male half-demon listed. "Isn't there another way?"_

[Well... there IS another way.]

"Really? What?" Usagi asked.

[I doubt that those zombies would be good for human... or Lunarian consumption. Plus, I haven't eaten for a while.]

_"Uh oh, you're not thinking..."_

[Well, I can't fight on an empty stomach. I'll take over for you guys.]

"What about you talking about, Akira?" The blonde rabbit asked.

"I would also like to know." Ami finally said something.

_"We fox demons love eating tofu, especially if it is deep-fried. But... seeing as the zombies aren't, we can't be picky.] Nazou explained, then turned to Akira. "Wait, your idea of help is eating the zombies? Aren't you going to be sick?"_

[No. At the most, I can eat five years' worth of food.]

_"Have I told you how scary you are when you're angry... or starving?"_

[Yes, yes you have.] The younger Hayashi smiled. [Enzo, I need your help.]

Enzo chirped in a questioning tone.

[Enzo, can I borrow your body for a bit?]

The time bird responded by tweeting in an angry tone.

[What? You're concerned for me, too? You're telling me that if I die, I can't reincarnate?]

Enzo nodded.

[I guess that you're not the only one who cares about me. But I can't just stand aside while-]

Enzo chirped a bit and flapped her wings while looking around at everyone.

[Then... you're also saying that I don't have to do it myself?]

_"Akira, I know you enough that you're tend to go solo." Nazou explained. "Enzo isn't just a time bird, she's also one of the few friends that stuck with you. She won't let you borrow her body unless you promise us that you will come back to us... alive. Not sacrifice yourself senselessly."_

[Says the one who almost got killed taking on a lot of people. You're forgetting that I can handle stuff like this! Besides, you have business with the old hag.]

_"Old hag? Who are you talking about?" _

[I'm talking about an evil, pale-skinned redhead who still has her weird obsession over that Endymion guy. I have my memories back, sorta, but I want to get my original body.]

_"Your... original body?" _

[To be more specific, it looks like my original body, but uhh, I don't have to tell you. It's not like you need to know.] Akira motions for Enzo to come with her and "walks" away from the current party a bit and gives em a smile and a thumbs up, reassuring Nazou and the Sailors.

"Then, will you be alright?" Minako inquired.

[I will be.] The half-human spirit reassures the Sailors. [Now, let's... clear the way, shall we?]

Enzo flaps her wings and a bright light engulfs the half-human spirit. When the light clears, instead of a half-human spirit and a time bird, there was a tall, but flat-chested? semi-spiky haired woman that had light brown hair with red highlights. She had the same two red fang marks on her right cheek and golden yellow eyes, wore a white shirt covered by a brown vest and black pants. Her hands have a pair of black fingerless gloves backed by very thick, shiny golden rings imbued with an unknown power (that goes on the wrist) and backed again by a pair of dark grey chain inhibitors designed to store power and is located below the ring inhibitors. Then her shoes appear as they are a pair of black sneakers with a custom design and dark grey metallic soles. Finally, on her right hand is a massive gun with a cross-shaped barrel.

The first thing Akira did was kick the massive weapon into the air and wave her hand at the party, creating a strong magic barrier of sorts. Then she catches the weapon with some effort and charges up until blue energy fills the barrel and mutters, "Urgh, crazy heavy..." and when the weapon's completely blue, she continues with, "C.E.R.B.E.R.U.S System: Online. Firing in 3... 2... 1..."

She aims the gargantuan weapon into the tofu people and yells, "Cerberus Laser... FIRE!" as she clicked the trigger. A massive blue laser was released out of the weapon and obliterated the enemies and at the same time, the recoil was strong enough to push her back a considerable distance, knocking her out into momentary unconsciousness. The result was that a large gap can be seen all the way to what was once the jewelry shop. So, the barrier disappeared and Nazou ran to Akira's side. (While this happened, the Cerberus Cannon magically disappeared.)

"Is she alright?" Sailor Chibi Moon inquired.

_"Akira's alright, but she overdid herself today." The half-demon answered as he picked up his unconscious sister in a fireman's lift. "Any ideas?"_

"Sailor Teleport." Sailor Moon suggested.

_"What's that?" _

To answer his question, the six Sailors surrounded him in a circle and several different auras were felt simultaneously. They focused their energy on a place where no one could ambush them, at least for a little bit.

_**"Jupiter Star Power!"**_

_**"Mars Star Power!"**_

_**"Venus Star Power!"**_

_**"Mercury Star Power!"**_

_**"Moon Crystal Power!" **_

Six bright lights illuminated everyone in a piercing white light and they disappeared as they shouted, _**"Sailor Teleport!"**_.**  
><strong>

=Chapter 9 End=

* * *

><p>Wow, that was a really long chapter. *gulp* I hope I don't get banned because of that one scene inside the journal.<p> 


	10. Into the Feudal Era

**Villains' Lair...**

"What?" Beryl gaped at her crystal ball. "No, this can't be! My minions... NOITUS ZABAT!"

In a gust of wind, the green Youma appeared, kneeling down. "Yes, milady?"

"I don't even know who is worse, you or Zoisite! Your cowardice has caused our greatest weapon to defect! For this: I command you to confront the Sailor Soldiers alone and face your fate."

"Yes... milady..." Noitus groaned softly and disappears.

"So, Sailor Moon... You have taken my greatest weapon, but I still have your lover." The redheaded witch mutters to herself and laughs evillly and loudly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nazou FPV, Hikawa Shrine<strong>_

_"You really have done a number on yourself, this time, Akira." I thought as he set her down on the ground and sat. "I can't believe you still managed to summon that thing." _

"Dirtbag... Moronic jerkface... " Akira muttered in her sleep. "Guy... looks like... girl... oughta..."

_"Wait, what?"I stared and asked. "Who's the guy that looks like a girl?"_

"Urgh... Zoi... something... hate his guts... hate all of 'im..." The half-human continued. "Redheaded old hag... payback... body thief..."

Everyone comes in with complete concern and sat down around the Hayashi siblings.

"Is Akira alright?" Minako asked.

_"All she's done so far is mutter something about a dirtbag whose name is Zoi-something and an redheaded old hag."_ _I answered. _

"Zoicite and Queen Beryl." Usagi answered.

_"What do they want with Akira anyway? And what's their business with you?" _

"From what I have heard, Beryl was a witch of the Earth back when I was still Princess Serenity."

_"Wait... what? You're PRINCESS SERENITY?" _

"Well, that's a surprise. You've heard of my past life?"

_"Heard it? My father told me stories of the Past Silver Millennium! And something called figure skating. If I wasn't sealed centuries ago, I would have lived long enough to be here." The half-demon exclaimed. _

"Unfortunately, I don't know what Beryl would want with Akira. Sorry about that."

_"Oh, okay... Even though you're humans now, you're still Lunarian."_

"What about me?" Chibiusa asked in an innocent tone.

_"Dunno. Didn't you USED to have a thing... for this one guy?" I slowly inquired questioningly._

"Yeah."

_"I know that I'm Akira's brother, but at the same time, I don't even remember my real name." I gave a long deep sigh and faced my kid sister. "Anyway... what now?" _

"You're asking me?" The blonde rabbit asked.

_"I was actually hoping you would have an idea, seeing as you're STILL Neo-Queen Serenity mentally." _

"Akira has an idea of where our enemy could be. It's not just Beryl, there's also Wiseman and another one."

_"Nanaki." I answered._

"Tell me... who Nanaki is."

_"It was sometime after the Day of Dark Sun that my ancestors found a rock containing his soul; no one knows what he truly looks like, as his physical body disappeared. The brother of my ancestor somehow found a way to unseal him. In return for unsealing him, he would be granted immortality and control over darkness. At the cost of power like that, he lost his memory and became insane, and cursed all male descendants into living weapons, basically. In addition, all male descendants would be the dragon's vessel and when they died, their youngest son would be next in line." I explained. "They say that he is always known for having crimson red eyes that pierce through the darkness, striking fear and dooming anyone who dares look into his eyes. Nanaki thinks of humans to be the worst life forms and considers demons to be a group of warmongering beings. In short, he is basically a god of destruction." _

"The opposite of everything the Moon Kingdom stood for..." The blonde rabbit muttered. "Can you tell me why Akira's like this?"

_"Okay. Somehow, the wheel of fate has spun and Akira was born. I was only nine when that my mother gave birth to her, I was forced to suppress her power with a sealing sword to prevent her from turning into a demon. In order to avoid anymore trouble, I was sealed somewhere else before my kid sister was." I explained. "I found out from Akira that the curse made her a vessel of Nanaki himself, but it also took a toll on her memory and sanity, transformed her into a monster (in her point of view), and as a side note, gave her golden yellow eyes. The result of that was that she's almost always mean towards anyone, most of the time." _

_While Tsukino-san and I were talking, I didn't notice that Akira woke up and disappeared, but Akira's Akira, I guess. Wait, where'd Chibiusa go? Aino-san left with the others, so meh. _

_**Omniscient TPV**_

Akira went out of the room she was in and sat down at the courtyard and sighed, oblivious of two people following her close behind.

"Nurgh, my head..." The half-human was breathing heavily and clutching her shoulder with her left hand. Without turning around, she asked angrily. "Who's... there? Show yourself!"

Minako and Chibiusa appeared from inside and stood behind her.

"How did you know it was us?" Minako asked.

"I didn't." Akira replied. "Oh, it's you two. What do you want?"

"Uh, nothing. I just wanted to sit with you." The other blonde quickly answered. "What's wrong with that?"

"I guess there's nothing wrong with that either. What's Kousagi doing?"

"Mama and Nazou-oneesan are talking." Chibiusa smiled. "Oh, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah... Do you still have my journal?"

The pink rabbit gave her a confused look and looked at the red book that she held. "Is this the one?"

"That's it, alright." The first thing that Akira did was skim the pages until she noticed some pictures; most notably of two boys, a fox girl, a middle aged man, a blonde/brunette woman and herself. At the sight of the photo, tears slowly flowed down her face as she closed her eyes and thought, "It won't be long until it's my time..."

"Can you tell me who they are?" Minako asked. "Something in your eye, Akira?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Akira quickly wiped the tears off with her hand and blushed as she continued, "Why do you wanna know?"

Suddenly, the ring inhibitors started pulsing, interrupting the embarrassing moment and became imbued with a mysterious power and reverted her back to spirit form. At the same time, both Usagi and Nazou felt it that mysterious power. They didn't realize it, but for some reason, the temperature dropped enough that it felt frigid. With their worst fears confirmed, the two went outside, only to witness a large silver fox grab the half-human spirit and pink rabbit using its tails. Instinctively, the blonde rabbit and male half-demon went for their respective people; Makoto, Ami and Rei heard Chibiusa's screams for help and attempted to pry her off, but in the end, the pulsing from Akira's ring inhibitors intensified and an orange pillar of light engulfed Hikawa Shrine.

With so many people hanging on to Akira and Chibiusa, the silver fox psychically separated everyone and somehow took the blonde rabbit instead with it to who knows where.

_"You're not spiriting Tsukino-san or Akira on my watch!" Nazou yelled as he tried to save both._

Before he could even take a hold on either one, the fox magically immobillized him and knocked the poor guy out; the last thing he heard was their screaming as the temporal rift closed behind them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Twenty Years Before the End of the Past Silver Millennium, Earth<em>**

When Usagi briefly regained consciousnes, there was the smell of grass... and the sound of a certain half-human telling her to wake up.

"Mom... Five more minutes..." The blonde rabbit muttered.

"C'mon, wake up. We don't have five minutes, here!" Akira shouted angrily as she shook her Lunarian counterpart violently. "Hey, wake up! Wake up!"

Nothing happened; she's still knocked out.

"I guess I have no choice." The half-demon muttered. "Looks like I really have no choice in this matter."

"Everything so far's messed up. First I get brainwashed, then my body's stolen and now I'm stuck with this person. Either we haven't met yet or I don't remember her name. This person I'm stuck with, she sounds like an idiot and has the mentality of a little kid, sort of. Or does she? For some reason, I can sense her real power." Akira forced herself to sit down, and felt the cold night air as she stared up at the moon and the stars and quickly looked at Usagi. "She's even more innocent when she's sleeping. Awww, how cute. But it's really weird. My aura's not reacting to hers. Maybe it's because of my original body. Whatever, I should just take a little nap..."

The next morning, the blonde rabbit finally woke up; Akira's simply tired from being unable to sleep for a week.

"That was a good nap, right- What are you doing?" Usagi gaped at the fox demon near the half-human.

"Why would I wanna tell you, pathetic human?" The fox demon answered rudely. "The dragon god's awake!"

"Who?"

"Don't you dare say his name. If you do, he will come and give an unspeakably lethal curse!"

At the mention of the word, "curse", Akira wakes up and quickly glares at everyone with half-open eyes.

"Those eyes... You can't be!" The fox demon shuddered fearfully. "You resemble our ancestor."

"Me?" The half-human asks in a confused tone, pointing to herself and quickly glaring at Usagi. "Who are you anyway? And- why is SHE here?"

"I don't know why, you twit!"

"Who are you calling a twit, you moron?" Akira replied angrily. "You didn't even tell us your name!"

"Insolent girl! Show respect to your elders... Three-Tails."

"You're lucky it's wasn't even a full moon tonight- What? How do you know?"

"I don't know who you are exactly, but I can see your tails. Either you are doing a horrible job at concealing them... or something else."

"Something else? What do you mean by that?"

"It's nothing, you twit! Have fun surviving your first night out..." The demon fox disappeared in a puff of smoke as he snickered.

The moment he did, it rained mushrooms the size of textbooks.

"Great, mushrooms the size of textbooks." Akira looked up and sighed. "Painful AND educational!"

"Why did it have to be mushrooms?" The blonde rabbit whined. "Whoever's making this up is making it harder."

As the mushroom rained, the duo was forced to rush through and used up all of their strength running. Luckily, there was an inn nearby, but unfortunately, the innkeeper has heard somewhat of rogue half-demons and tossed some stones at Akira to drive her away.

"If you don't get out of my sight, then your friend here will get hurt." The innkeeper said in a threatening tone.

"I don't care if you kick me out, but tossing rocks at my friend? That's not right!" Angered, Usagi stands between Akira and the paranoid innkeeper. "What did my friend do to you?"

"Any human with a demonic heritage, or a demon with human blood are either scum, monsters or both! You see, half-demons live a pitiful existence: humans are afraid of their power, and demons scorn their existence. But, I heard about a legendary half-demon that has the body of a child and the mind of a cruel and heartless monster. No one knows what she looks like, save that monster is the result of a human mother and a fox demon as a father." The innkeeper answered.

"But still! You can't hate all half-demons because of what they are. I wouldn't know what it's like to be one, but my half-human friend is more human than either of us would think about. Even though she gives me and my friends and my family a hard time, it's because of the pain that she has to bear. Because of that pain, she turns it into kindness and compassion, something that she wouldn't always show." The blonde rabbit explained. "It doesn't mean that if one is evil, then the others are. We humans don't have the longevity of the Lunarians... or the fearsome power that demons have. We humans have the capacity for emotions and the bonds that we share with others, but we can also use that to hurt others. So, stop it."

"I didn't think of it like that, young lady." The innkeeper sighed and walked to Akira and bowed. "I'm sorry. Forgive me for being hostile to you two."

"Oh, I forgive you." Akira smiled. "Wait, you can see us?"

"I can see and touch you two. Are you two sisters?"

"You think Tsukino-san and I are sisters? She and I are NOT sisters; we're not even related. " Akira shouted angrily, but quickly calmed down and thought. "Weird, I remember that lady's name now. Why do I respect her all of a sudden?"

"Okay, I can just leave it at that, right?"

"Yeah, just shut up already. The only reason I'm stuck with her is because of this thing!" The half-human showed the innkeeper their wrists.

"I'm afraid that is something I cannot break; the two of you have been magically bound to each other." The innkeeper gravely replied. "You may want to go to the next town over; watch out for kitsune."

"Kitsune?" Akira asked. "Oh, sure, we'll watch for 'em."

BGM: Heart Moving (Instrumental)

To compensate, the innkeeper let them in and gave them free breakfast (in the form of fish) and sent the two on their way. The crisp mountainous air, along with the sounds of flowing water and occasional rustling leaves was relaxing as the blonde rabbit and the half-human walked together.*  
>AN:At this point, Akira and Usagi have retrograded to being 16-year olds and the former is slightly... shorter than the latter.<p>

"Uhhhh... thanks back there." The half-human reluctantly muttered. "You look familar."

"Don't mention it." Usagi chuckled heartily. "Of course I look familiar! We've met... even though it was on the wrong foot."

"I don't get it. I was rude to you and your loved ones and I almost killed you twice." Akira frowned as she hung her head. "You know that I hate humans, but you still risked your life for me. Why?"

"Not all humans are bad as you think. I can see a little bit of Chibiusa in you, Aki-chan."

"Aki... chan?"

"Yeah, what do you think of your new nickname?"

"Is this a set-up?"

"No."

"Is this a trick?"

"No."

"Then why did you call me that?"

"Because we're friends."

"Friends... how? I don't even know you that well. Aren't you afraid of me?"

"Huh? What?" The blonde rabbit gave her an innocent look.

"Hey, don't act dumb!"

"Well, you're the one who's acting dumb!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Akira laughed harder than she did before in her entire life.

"What's so funny?" Usagi puffed up her cheeks.

"Your trying to be smart is really funny, Kousagi." The half human answered as she clutched her stomach with her left hand between bursts of laughter. "But seriously, make it stop. My laughter's hurting my kidneys."

At this, the blonde rabbit burst into laughter, confusing the half human somewhat as she gave the latter a slightly concerned look.

"Are you... alright?"

"Am I alright? I'm okay, and I managed to trick you into laughing with me."

"You..." Akira glared at the blonde rabbit as multiple veins appeared on her forehead.

"What?"

"Grrr... You..." The half human's eyes were concealed and her entire body was shaking; her anger was manifesting itself.

"Uhhhh..."

"Grrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" She burst into flames as she roared, the ground beneath her rumbed as her anger exploded into an orange aura that nearly overwhelmed the blonde rabbit. When she calmed down, she gave Usagi a semi-heartwarming smile and said, "There, I'm calm now."

"I think I'm still shaking with fear, so..." The blonde rabbit chuckled nervously. "Are you always angry?"

"Most of the time. I can't be angry all the time. But somehow, when certain stuff happens, my rage becomes my power and for some reason, when there are people nearby, something happens." Akira answered. "Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing, come on!" Usagi grabbed Akira's hand and laughed as she ran.

It was some time that the two ran like that montage with one person holding the other person's hand as they run together until they found another inn in the middle of the forest. As they ran closer, the sun seemed to lower faster and the moon rose somewhat faster. The moment the duo took a step inside, Akira transformed into her Mobian form.*  
><em>AN: In her Mobian form, her clothes and eye color stay the same, so her hair is slightly altered to fit her head but cover the right ear. In addition, the ring inhibitors and chains stay too. Oh, and her fur color is apparently between mahogany and crimson while her hair color is light brown with red highlights.<em>

"Kyaaaah!" The blonde rabbit squealed and tried to hug the now Mobian fox. "Awwww, you're sooo cute like this!"

"One: Do NOT hug me. Two: Don't touch my ears or my tails. Especially my tails. And for good reason too. These tails have psychic power imbued in them." Akira growled. "The sooner we can get back to YOUR time, the better."

The half human was unable to go anywhere without being goaded to enter the exam. Finally, she agreed and put a leaf with the number "93" on her head. So, Akira's currently forced to take the Fox Demon Exam with Usagi in tow.

=Episode 10 End=


	11. Origins

_HB DS:This is the 11th chapter, or rather, episode of Dread Fox and Moon Rabbit. I'm planning to have a bunch of Usagi/Akira episodes for the time being. When they get back to the 44th Century, I can switch to Chibiusa/Nazou for a bit then finally deal with Queen Beryl. So much for flowing, I guess._

_Nazou:Hey, what about me! I'm the main character._

_HB DS: I'm really sorry. I promise to focus more on you next time and I really wish that I fleshed you out more. T_T_

* * *

><p>At the forest inn...<p>

"This is awful awkward." Akira shuddered at the thought.

"What is?" Usagi asked.

"That I have to take the Fox Demon Exam. With you." The half human answered. "And you're not even a fox demon!"

"You're right. But that's fine anyway." The blonde rabbit sadly replied.

"You miss that guy, don't cha?"

"I still do. Do you miss anyone?"

"I miss the rest of my family. Especially two certain people that I hold dear to my heart."

"Where are they?"

"They went to a better place... not that I would know or anything. Oh, before you ask me anymore sappy questions, don't we have an exam to do?"

"Oh, right. What are we supposed to do anyway?"

"Pfft, like I would know what to do. Maybe I can use you as bait." Akira narrowed her eyes and gave an evil smile as she rubbed her hands like what evil villains would do.

It was some time that the two wandered around until another kitsune noticed the two.

"You must be the three-tailed newbie. I'm Number 65. What's yours?"

"Number 93. Now, what do YOU want?" The half human rolled her eyes and gave Number 65 an annoyed look.

"I've heard of a girl that looks like that." 65 looked up at Usagi. "The clan matriarch has seen that girl and managed to meet the moon goddess face to face and became her vassal."

"How old are you?"

"I have... uhhh... seven tails. Heh, heh, you're more likely to stand out with your weird clothes."

"That's uncool!"

"Even your speech is uncouth. What clan are you from anyway?"

"My clan?" Akira gulped. "Dunno."

Both Usagi and 65 gasped and fell down in a comical way.

"Oh, fine. I understand." 65 nodded. "By the way, you're supposed to bewitch the people that's staying at the inn. I just realized something."

"What?"

"You should get started. The exam ends at dawn."

"What? No way!" Akira ran away with Usagi in tow.

"Number 93 looks a lot like the clan matriarch." 65 thought to himself and left.

Later, towards the end of the exam...

"This is hard." The blonde rabbit breathed heavily. "Is it over yet?"

"Pfft, I wish! It's harder for me because I don't know this sorta stuff."

"Why not?"

"I wouldn't know." Akira replied as she walked into a silver nine-tailed fox and bumped into her. "Watch- Oh, it's you."

"I don't think we've met before. Are you looking for someone?" The silver nine-tails asked.

"Like I would-" Upon noticing the fox's tails and quickly looking at hers, sensed a powerful aura and gulped out of fear.

"What's wrong?"

"Uhh... nothing. NOTHING I tell you!" The half human nervously answered. "Uhh... Uhhh... I have a human and I'm not afraid to use her as a weapon!"

"That's not possible. You can't just go on using people as living weapons! Come with me." Irritated, the silver nine tails grabbed Akira by the ear and walked to the inn entrance.

By the time the three were forced back to the entrance, the silver nine tailed fox let go of the half human's ear and burst into flames, scaring her.

"Number 93... no, Akira. I, Yuuki of the Masaru Clan, hereby..."

"Oh, man, here it comes." Akira cringed and thought. "I'm gonna be punished for threatening to use Kousagi as a weapon."

"From this point forth, I hereby disqualify you! For bringing a human into the Fox Demon Exam."

"What?" The half human gasped. "I'm disqualified for bringing Kousagi with me?"

"Yes. Fox demons can only participate in the Exam, no one else."

"Wait... how do you know I'm Akira?"

"With your uncouth speech and unusual garb, I eventually figured out it was you. You are a half human, am I right?"

"You... knew?"

"Of course I know. That girl next to you is none other than Princess Serenity. But then again, if anyone found out, there would be a time paradox."

"That's not possible! Princess Serenity is a Lunarian, and Kousagi's human. You can't know this kind of stuff!" Akira angrily replied.

"I agree with Akira. How do you know who we are?" Usagi asked worriedly.

"A nine-tailed fox can see into the future and travel through space with but a swish of their tails in addition to fox magic and shape shifting. Normally, a nine-tailed fox can live up to a thousand years, but my chance encounter with Her Lunar Highness has granted me a life beyond my years. But as with every other life form, nine-tailed foxes can still die." The NTF explained.

"You've met my mama?" The blonde rabbit asked.

"I have... Serenity-sama. Since I am the Queen's vassal, by extension, I should be yours upon her death. But it seems that you reincarnated, something that demons are unable to do." The NTF continued. "I was supposed to have the entire clan be vassals of the Moon Kingdom, but it did not happen."

"Why not?"

"I think you would know what I mean." NTF answered and faced the half human. "Forgive me... Akira. I have condemned you to eternal suffering; you who know only darkness and the evil in the hearts of men. I... am sorry."

"You know my pain?" Akira lowered her face and frowned as tears flowed down her eyes. "Neither of you may know it, but... there's only so much I can handle... And I can only stay for so long until... because I don't have my body. I don't show it, but I actually care about the people around me. It's because of my guilt that I can't do it out of fear that same hatred will come again..."

"Akira..." Usagi frowned. "It's hurting so much, isn't it?"

"It's hurting. Hurting for family and friends, old and new. I never meant to cause any trouble here in the first place. In return for the humans that I have killed in my future, I just want to die." The half human answered. "At least... you have family and friends that are by your side. I almost killed the humans, caused the destruction of the Earth, is there anymore that I need to be punished for?"

"Your life is punishment enough. It's true that humans are outright afraid of your power and most demons scorn your existence, but others do not share the fear and hatred that everyone has for you. I was supposed to bring you into the past alone, but seeing as Serenity-sama is here..." NTF replied. "Anyway, my name is Yuuki of the Masaru Clan and I am YOUR ancestor in addition to being a vassal of the Moon Kingdom."

"What did you say?" The half human stopped crying silently upon hearing the older fox's words.

"I said... that you have the blood of the most powerful demon fox clan in you. Your name is ironic, yet fitting at the same time. Words cannot express my joy in bearing witness of the heiress of the Moon Kingdom and my descendant working together." Yuuki smiled for a moment, but saw that the half human was starting to fade. "Are you alright?"

"I'm... fine." Akira cringed and chuckled weakly as she knelt down; she could hear herself tearing up as her ethereal body flickered. "I only have so much time before... it's too late. First that guy, and now my body? That old hag has to... pay for stealing my body..."

"Akira, you melodramatic idiot!" Usagi shouted angrily. "You've been through so much, but I can't let you die. No, I won't! I don't want to see anymore people die. I don't want anymore people to be lonely. And I'm sick of people dying alone! So, please, hang on!"

"I have no choice." Yuuki muttered as her golden yellow eyes gleamed. "Give me a moment."

"Uhh, sure."

The silver nine-tailed fox transformed into her human state and brought the barely ethereal half human into her arms. A familiar orange aura was emanating as her tails twirled until they glowed and slashed the air, creating a temporal rift in front of the two. Both the blonde rabbit and the demon fox jumped in the portal and inside was pitch black, and then a bright light engulfed the two.

* * *

><p><strong><em>44th Century, Hikawa Shrine<em>**

It's only been a day since Usagi and Akira were sent back in time and Nazou woke up to the crowing of Phobos and Deimos. Surprisingly enough, neither of the two even attempted to peck him and stayed on their posts. Before he knew it, there was a black cat sitting beside him and she had a worried look on her face.

_"Aren't you that one cat I saw at Tsukino-san's house the other day?" The male Hayashi asked. _

"I am. What's so funny?"

_"Heh, heh, giggles." Nazou chuckled. "When did you and my ancestor meet?" _

"I haven't seen that fox since the days of the Moon Kingdom. Let me tell you a story..."

**_Flashback, Silver Millennium Era, Earth _**

It was a summer night and the nine-tailed vixen Yuuki came home tired from stealing from rich people and sighed in relief when she stepped foot on her home. To note, her home is basically an old inn that has been abandoned for many years and was used by many generations of fox demons.

"Finally, I can have some hard-earned tofu." The nine-tailed vixen sighed. "Nothing better than stealing from the rich and-"

The sight of a human in a white dress descending from the moon piqued her interest and Yuuki decided to visit the moon by bringing some leaves and hid them in her sleeves.*  
><em>AN:Based on everything in the flashback so far, I would have to assume that she's wearing a shinobi shozoku underneath a kimono. And yes, I have done research on kitsune. <em>

"Okay, then I'm all set." She stepped out of her home and her tails twirled at a high speed that it became imbued with a psychic power and with one swing, a temporal rift was created.

And so, it was the first instance that it was used and surprisingly enough, the rift was full of stars and rings of yellow and white and at the same time, pitch black. When Yuuki flew through the final ring, a bright light engulfed the young vixen and she had to brace herself for the worst.

_**Moon Kingdom**_

When she opened her eyes, Yuuki was unimpressed by the bland white and it soon changed her mind the moment her golden yellow eyes laid witness to a courtyard filled with fountains and fountains of water, but did not forget to transform into her human form, for fear that the strange people might be hostile to her demon form. Two Moon Kingdom guards were patrolling the courtyard to ensure no intruders would come in; they can see humans just fine, but for some reason are unable to sense a demon's presence.

"I wonder if there are other things aside from those humans we're supposed to watch?" The first guard asked.

"We are only normal guards, assigned only to protect the palace." The second guard answered. "Did Princess Serenity put you up to this?"

"Maybe. It's NOT my fault that she used her cuteness to let me open the gate just so she can be with the Earth prince!"

"Nothing much happens here these days. At least the Princess has something better to do."

While they were talking, an orange-headed girl in feudal era clothes boldly walked up to them with a flat face and frowned at them.

"None shall pass. Or leave for that matter." The first guard growled.

"Ohh... Uhhh... I am here for the ball, yes?" The orange-haired girl asked questioningly.

"None shall pass... Wait! Your clothes... Hmm, what do you think, my junior partner?" The first guard turned to the second guard.

"Ah, you are right. This woman DOES have strange clothes! I would not be surprised if one of her descendants were clad in uncouth clothing."

"Sirs, I take offense at that comment. I would have to assume that all the men in here wear the same armor every day... IF you have days!" The woman answered.

"My job here is to make sure that no intruders may enter the palace whether it be of noble or malicious intent! I am afraid that you have to leave and if you do not, then I would have to force you to leave."

"In that case..." Her eyes twinkled red and she summoned a hammer from her sleeves and knocked the two out as the disguised nine-tails fled as she gave a mischievous smile then laughed maniacally. "Catch me if you can, you armored chumps!"

In response, several guards appeared out of nowhere and started chasing the disguised fox with weapons on their hands and ran after her. Meanwhile, the bodyguards were just relaxing in the inner garden when they heard shouting.

"Something tells me that Princess Serenity has escaped again." A blue-haired woman wondered.

"You think so, Mercury?" The brunette replied. "Have you seen Venus?"

"Venus is coming down to Earth to pick the Princess up again, I suppose." Mercury answered. "What about you, Mars?"

One of the other bodyguards, another woman with purplish-black hair was meditating and stood up when her eyes opened, sensing a strange presence and stared at the courtyard and asked the two, "Do you sense anything?"

"No. What's wrong, Mars?" Jupiter inquired.

"Our intruder's not human." Mars replied.

"Maybe the intruder's a new enemy?"

"Not that I would think. However, we can't underestimate this one."

Before Mars could walk out of the garden, a black cat with a crescent on its forehead appeared out of nowhere and looked up at her.

"Luna! You have heard about the intruder?"

"I have. Mars, come with me." The black cat walked a bit further away from the garden. "The captain is having trouble with the intruder in question and would like to request your assistance."

"I understand." Mars nodded and left the garden...

When Luna and Princess Mars walked into the courtyard, it was largely the same with the exception of having several guards lying on the floor, knocked out.

"Luna-sama, Princess Mars, it's horrible!" The captain cried. "The rest of the guards, the intruder..."

"You did your best, sir." Luna consoled the captain. "I am afraid that this intruder is different than the usual, it seems."

"Then, how are we supposed to apprehend the intruder?"

"Since the only damage done was forcing the guards into unconsciousness for no apparent reason, we might as well as the intruder some questions." The black cat replied.

"What questions?" A hand suddenly appeared on the captain's shoulder and everyone was surprised. Everyone gasped as the mysterious woman suddenly decided to show up.

"Who are you and how did you come here?" Princess Mars angrily asked.

"My name is Yuuki, and I am a nine-tailed demon fox." The disguised fox answered and reverted back to her vulpine form; her golden eyes gleamed as all nine of her tails twirled, imbued with a psychic power. "And you are?"

Princess Mars and Luna introduced themselves, and this brief introduction ended with Yuuki being arrested for trespassing and causing minor trouble; this was over before Princess Venus returned with Princess Serenity.

"Tsk, tsk... The Queen would be upset because of YOUR trips to the Earth, Princess." Venus scolded. "You, as the Moon Princess have a job to do: and that is to watch over the Earth, not go down there and be with that human Prince. And one more thing- What happened, Mars?"

"While you were out looking for Princess Serenity on Earth, this happened." Princess Mars gave the nine-tailed vixen an irritated look. "The intruder-"

"The name is Yuuki!" The nine-tailed vixen growled. "Okay, fine: I intruded in here. But I meant no harm; I wanted to fly into the air like that strange woman in white."

"There are a lot of women in white." Mars broke a sweatdrop on her head and gave an awkward chuckle.

"Oh. I can take on the lot of you single-handed."

"Are you trying to aggravate me?"

"Maybe." Yuuki smirked. "What IS it that you people do here anyway?"

"We the people of the Moon Kingdom are supposed to watch over the Earth." Venus glared at Serenity. "But the Princess here always goes down to the Earth to be with that human prince. Honestly, she is-"

"I'm right here." Princess Serenity cleared her throat.

"Oh. Uhhh, I apologize. The Queen is worried. Again." The blonde bodyguard excused herself along with the rabbit inside the palace.

Before either one would leave, without turning around, Yuuki crossed her arms and muttered cryptically, "The invisible bonds that you share with your bodyguards... are linked with a soul of silver."

The result was that everyone became confused and Luna looked up with a worried look. "What are you talking about?"

"Luna, was it? It will help later on." Yuuki stepped away from the Princess and her bodyguards and looked up at the Earth. "A nine-tailed fox has the ability to see a little bit of the future and see and hear everything going on from far away lands."

"One thousand years... Do all demons have a long life?"

"No. A fox demon's thousand is nothing compared to your kind. I am completely surprised to know that you look like humans, yet are different. What are you people?"

"I am a moon cat from the planet Mau, and my charge are Lunarians." Luna replied. "Are you jealous?"

"No, we demons have an... animosity towards humans." Yuuki answered. "It is natural for one to fear the other, but if the same fear corrupts the mind, then the one is his own worst enemy."

And with that, the nine-tailed vixen spun her tails until they twirled like a tornado and slashed the air, creating a space-time rift. She snickered to herself as she jumped in; when she decided to reveal herself, she quickly slapped a large slip that said, "Have a nice day" in her language earlier.

Everyone snickered at Mars except Luna soon after the nine-tailed vixen left. When she found out, there was a disquieting silence that fell. Venus tried to break the silence by crossing her arms, but this fails as Mars looks up at the Earth and obtains a sudden burst of anger.

"Are you alright?" Princess Serenity asked.

"No, but that fox... will pay for what she did today. I think I have special plans for her next time." Mars answered with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Define special plans."

"She's going to have a taste of her own medicine."

"Isn't that revenge?"

"Oh... uh, nevermind me, Princess Serenity. The Queen is worried." Princess Mars quickly brushed off her anger and smiled.

_And a bright light engulfs the moon..._

_**44th Century Earth, Hikawa Shrine**  
><em>

"And that is how I met your ancestor." Luna answered and left. "To this day, I still can't figure out what she means by what she said back then."

_"I guess." Nazou answered and then his ears twitched; he stood and gripped the sheath of the sealing sword that Akira gave him chapters ago and lowered himself, tensed up and ready for battle._

The sky turned dark, and the clouds swirled open; two figures descended and before he could even touch the hilt, the two landed behind him and it turned out to be Usagi and Yuuki holding Akira.*  
>AN:Yuuki and Akiko are the same people; the former is her real name and the latter is her nickname.<p>

_"I was worried about-" Nazou frowned as he looked at the blonde rabbit, then the nine-tails, then at the half-human spirit. _

"What happened to her?" Yuuki firmly asked. "Is she dead?"

_Nazou and Usagi explained to the nine-tails everything that has happened so far and before they finished, the half-human spirit faded. _

"As I thought."

_"What are you talking about?"_

"The Akira you brought from the journal is an illusion, a convincing one at that." The nine-tailed vixen answered and cleared her throat. "Anyway... is that why you are trying to save her?"

_"Yeah. A red-headed old hag came and stole her body and had one of her lackeys kidnap Chiba-san."_

"Red headed old hag?"

"I think he means Queen Beryl." Usagi answered.

"To think I would hear of her again..." The nine-tailed vixen muttered. "To think everything would start with her."

"Did you and Beryl meet?"

"At one point."

"After the Moon Kingdom fell, what happened to you?"

"Some time after Dark Sun, the dragon Nanaki was released by my brother in an effort to gain more power. To prevent his evil from spreading throughout the land even more, I had to seal him within my body and he gave me a curse that would shorten the lifespan of all my male descendants. My younger brother and I were cursed with a great power at the cost of our memories and our sanity; I only survived to this day in the hope that one of my descendants would break the curse and defeat him once and for all."

_"I'm guessing you didn't expect Akira in the mix." Nazou smiled. _

"The wheel of fate has turned and chosen your sister, it seems. Not only is she the herald of destruction, she also doubles as a Sealer due to your human heritage."

_"Come to think of it, something happened to me when I fought one of the old hag's lackeys. Chibiusa and I were suddenly sent to this place called the Sealer's Subconscious and... what is it, exactly?"_

"The Sealer's Subconscious... I don't know it."

_"What! Why not?"_

"The Sealer's Subconscious can only be opened by a descendant of a certain human clan with sealing powers."

_"You think I have potential?" _

"That's something that you would have to find out on your own, Nazou."

Before the half-demon could say anything, he sensed a weird aura behind the nine-tailed vixen; a strange air of dread could be felt as she gulped, and a human hand unexpectedly appeared on her shoulder and the two could hear chuckling.

"At last... you're finally having payback, nine-tails..."

The source of the chuckling turned out to be from Rei. Yuuki was sweating all over and transformed back into her vulpine form, breathing heavily as her heart pounded with more intensity.

_"Nooooooo..." Nazou screamed as he dashed towards the nine-tails. _

When the nine-tails turned around, Rei slapped a sutra on her forehead and shouted, "Akuryo Taisan!". Apparently... nothing happened and Nazou tripped on the floor face first. The sutra didn't work the first time, so there was an awkward silence.

"Step away from the demon, Usagi. This one-" The fiery priestess replied angrily.

"So, you must be the one called Rei Hino." Yuuki interrupted as her head throbbed.

"You're right. But you have a lot of nerve coming back after everything that you did, Akira."

"My name is Yuuki, and you are merely underestimating me, priestess."

"You don't look so tough." Rei taunted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"A fox demon like you should be using your powers for what fox demons... normally do."

"Even though I'm a nine-tails, that doesn't mean that I use them to seduce men. Trick people, yeah, but NOT seduce people; that is something that younger foxes do. And I'm only holding back because of my current form."

_"Holding back... When did I hear this before?" Nazou thought. _

"What's wrong, Nazou?" Usagi asked.

_"It's nothing. Right now, there's a fight that needs to stop." _

Sensing their intentions, both of them stopped, but it felt as if Rei and Yuuki were clashing inside. One moment later, the sutra finally activated and... fizzled for a moment. Then came the moment with the painful electrocution, comically frying the nine-tailed vixen and knocking her out for three seconds. Then she woke up with an annoyed look after and was about to erupt into flames when Usagi and Nazou took the chance to pull her away.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Yuuki shouted angrily as she flailed her arms rapidly.

_"And why should I let you go?" Nazou asked with a smirk._

"If you don't... I can make your future worse than your sister's. If you do... I promise that I won't lay a finger on that priestess."

With that threat, the blonde rabbit and the male half-demon released her. True to that promise, the nine-tailed vixen dropped to the floor and knelt before Rei in an effort to catch her breath.

"Are you alright?" Rei asked.

"I apologize. For my immaturity." The nine-tailed vixen sighed.

"No, I should be sorry."

"For what?"

"I didn't mean to shock you like that. It's just that I'm used to exorcising demons all the time and I didn't even know about the kind of demon you are."

"That is understandable. In fact, I was the one who made a fool out of you in your past life-"

Both Usagi and Nazou gasped and in response, Rei looked as if she was about to explode, but to everyone's surprise, she forgave the demon and smiled.

_"Now that everything's all over, how's about we- Huh? Yuuki-sama? What's wrong?" _

Yuuki was cowering and sweating all over as she st on the floor and shuddered at the sight of innocent little Chibiusa skipping closer and tried to step back. "I think I'm going to be sick."

_Nazou flipped his head in confusion and asked, "Well, what's wrong with Chibiusa?"_

"That is the problem." The nine-tailed vixen gulped. "I haven't been exposed to cuteness for a very long time. Unfortunately... I have grown allergic to cute things. Especially children."

_"That's absurd. Oh, wait; that's not possible, Yuuki-sama." The half-demon answered. _

Before he could say anymore, the nine-tailed vixen disappeared in a cloud of smoke, prompting everyone to cough.

"Mama, what happened?" Chibiusa finally asked.

"It's nothing." Usagi answered and gave her daughter a warm smile; something that reminded the half-demon of his mother.

_**Nazou FPV**_

_"Akira, you told me once that the people you care about the most are the kind that you can't live without. I know that you're not the kind of person who would tell anyone this sorta stuff, but I dunno." I thought while chuckling. "There's nothing better than seeing someone-" _

_Before I knew it, time around me stopped. No one was moving... or breathing for that matter. Everything stood still and I looked back one last time at the people I made friends with. _

_"__It's almost as if they're seeing me off, but... will they be alright when they face that monster in my kid sister's body?" My thoughts continued. "But then again, I'm just a narrator. Nothing else. Either way, it's not right entrusting one's fight to someone else. I may not know it, but I can sense a bridge between Akira and Chibiusa, sorta. Maybe." _

_I scratched my head out of confusion and jumped out in a leaf swirl as time resumed._

=Episode 11 End=

* * *

><p><em>Nazou:Character development, my foot! It just ended up focusing on Akira again. <em>

_HB DS: Would it be better if I just killed you off this early?  
><em>

_Nazou: *gulp* Uhh, no. I think I'd rather be a narrator for now. _

_HB DS:I think I've been cruel on you for the majority of this fanfic. Can you forgive me, Nazou?  
><em>

_Nazou:I forgive you. Besides, how many times have I broken the fourth wall?_

_HB DS:Dunno. But don't worry, I'll think of something good for you. _


	12. 4th Walls & the Return of the Windmaster

_Ok, it would be safe to assume that the time span of one chapter is one day. Unless the chapter has more than one part. Or is specified within. I often imagine the last chapter as something from a video game. Dunno, why, but that's because I also double as a gamer. For the sake of my sanity, I'm going to make sure this chapter will focus on Nazou, my narrator. Heh, heh, he's going to search for answers about himself. Unless the plot changes for the worse._

_Nazou:What you are you doing to me THIS time?_

_HB DS:You're going to have some reprieve. _

_Nazou:I get to have a break?_

_HB DS:Yeah. But you're still in the story because you're a major character. _

_Also, another note:From this point on, I'm going to start using honorifics more frequently and if anyone asks, I'm not Japanese. I'm Filipino._

* * *

><p><strong><em>44th Century Earth, Villains' Lair, Akira FPV<em>**

It was in that black void, and my eyes opened to the voice of that blonde, floppy-haired moon fairy. But this time around, my ring inhibitors had a dull bronze yellow... and my arms are still in chains and I can't move much, save for my head... sort of. I've seen her before, but what does she want with me?

"Do you still despise your human heritage, Akira?" The moon fairy cryptically asked with a sad tone. "Why do you choose to side with the darkness? Why not join the light?"

"This is the path that fate has chosen for me. But that fateful event called Crimson End still plagues me to this day. It would be wrong to simply release me from this prison after everything I have done to you and your friends and will have done in my lifetime... and I despise my human heritage if only for its weakness." I answered.

"It is true that humans have but a fleeting moment on the world they live in. Their desire to care and protect someone they hold close to their hearts can be strong enough to overcome hatred."

In response, I replied as I hung my head, "My late grandmother told me something like that once. Who... are you? What are you?"

"You really don't remember who I am after all. It is fair after all, since your memory was stolen away. And you can see my true form?"

"To a certain extent..." Still looking down at the void, I replied, "I don't know who you are, but I remember seeing you once. Maybe it's better if I'm sealed forever?"

"No... it's not." The moon fairy continued. "Even though you are born in darkness as you say, there's a spark of light in your heart that refuses to be extinguished."

"What do you know? You're not... even human to start with."

"I do not know anything else beyond what you have said to me prior, but my human form and this form are one and the same."

"You... you're one crazy fairy, you know that?" I gave a weak chuckle even though my entire body was restrained by the chains that held me. "I disrespected your family, hurt your friends and almost killed you twice. Why are you doing this?"

"Akira... you are not the only person under Beryl's control. And I need your help."

My eyes opened at the moon fairy's request and I was still annoyed by the fact that she knows my name. "Even more so that fairy is still here. But it's not like I have any choices in the matter." After fumbling with my thoughts, I decided to hear her out anyway. "If you're the most powerful being on the Earth, then why are you asking for my help?"

"First and foremost, I was the one who called you to this time. Second, you know where Endymion is."

"Fair... enough."

"Finally, you have to be free of this prison so that you can regain your memories."

"That again...? What are you trying to say?"

"You don't really despise your human heritage; you are trying to deny your heritage. Deep down, you really DO care for your older brother."

I faded back into unconsciousness and my conversation with that woman turned out to be a dream; a dream of me in chains, talking to her. For some reason, it felt cold and hard on my back and the air around me had an air of silence that had a disquieting feel. Then my ears heard the echo of footsteps and twitched until my black tails danced around and the echo grew louder and louder until a voice spoke.

"So, Akira... you have sacrificed your freedom." The man spoke as if he knew my thoughts. "Fate has frowned on you, it seems. Your pain is inflicted by the hearts of men... yet you choose to defend the humans you seemingly hate."

I wanted to answer, but I couldn't; I was sealed. The only thing I can do now is hear him talk to me. As if I was still alive.

"You come from a future where the roles of light and darkness have switched. I know that you're sealed right now, but the enemy that we currently serve under commands both in the service of evil. Our battles with our usual enemies are different from the new one that we will face soon enough." Endymion gave a serious face, frowned and turned away, his cape flowing in a dramatic manner.

* * *

><p><em><strong>44th Century Earth, Nazou Monologue<strong>_

_I think it's time for me to recollect my thoughts for a moment... From this point on, I don't think there's much that I can do to help out. Plus, Tsukino-san and Chiba-san are stuck in their past forms for the most part. Well, everyone here are until the enemy shows himself._

_When Akira gave me the ability to use the Conversion Arts, something stirred in my mind. It was the day my mother knocked me out and sealed her away that I realized something left me: my sealing powers. I had to live as a normal human would... working for my wages... hiding myself from both humans and demons... until I met that Mobianized wolf-demon:Sangeki no Okami Tetsu aka Farran Quiglet. _

_I realized why he knew: many demons realized the power that she posessed as a vessel of the dragon Nanaki. With his power imbued within and pure darkness sealed inside her, she was powerful enough to outmatch mankind and destroy the world if that was her wish. However... less than a quarter of the human race was spared... according to my late brother-in-law. She didn't have enough hatred to completely annihilate them all and disappeared for six years. Or was it four? I cannot and will not express jealousy and envy for my younger sister because I have no reason to._

_Eh, I just realized that this is a long monologue and I'm most likely to be filling up space in a spammy way, so- hmmm... spam! I'm starting to like breaking the fourth wall._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Villains' Lair<br>_**

"So, my revenge will be complete once I destroy Sailor Moon." Beryl thought to herself as she watched her enemy smile at Chibiusa via crystal ball and ranted. "Yes... Yes... I have your lover once again and this time will use him against you. That half-human girl is nothing but a useless- Who's there? Show yourself."

The redheaded witch became surprised and looked away from her crystal ball for a moment and blinked; the void manifested itself and formed into a purple dragon with crimson eyes.

"It is only me, my red haired friend." Nanaki replied curtly. "How is my servant?"

"Your servant is-" The redheaded witch was about to start explaining when she suddenly heard bossa nova music playing from out of nowhere. "What is this strange sound? I want silence, not this!"

"Ah, your disdain for bossa nova has given me an idea. Summon the one called Noitus for me: I have an idea." The dark dragon chuckled. "He will fight the one called Sailor Moon... while bossa nova music is playing. Mwahahahaha!"

"Nanaki, that is a horrible idea. Bossa Nova music is not evil."

"You should have thought things through before you sealed her away so quickly, Beryl! I'm afraid you were not as patient as you used to be. Do you NOT remember that we are supposed to absorb HER dark energy?"

"Wiseman can always deal with her. I only work with those who are willing to obey me."

"You did not break her enough, did you, Beryl?"

"No. But that does not matter. I will kill Sailor Moon and her friends without her help! And I will do it my way!" Beryl angrily replied as she gritted her teeth.

"If you wanted to be defeated in the same way... suit yourself." Nanaki gave a dejected sigh and disappeared in a purple void.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hikawa Shrine, Omniscient TPV<strong>_

"He left already. Awww..." Chibiusa pouted and stared at the spot where the male Hayashi once stood. "I still have Akira's journal."

"Don't worry. He will come back soon enough." Usagi answered as the two rabbits walked back to the shrine.

"Looks like there's still one Youma at large, and that's the one called Noitus, right?" Rei asked.

"If that is the case... we still have to deal with Mamo-chan... and Aki-chan."

"Aki-chan? You mean Akira?"

"Yep."

"The same one who almost killed you twice and betrayed us to join Beryl?"

"Well... it was more like our enemies are trying to control her darkness so they can destroy me. Aki-chan told me that her curse makes her powerful at the cost of her memories. She also told me that the more she turns berserk, the closer she is to losing herself. To be honest, I really have it lucky." The blonde rabbit nodded. "I have Chibiusa, Mamo-chan and you guys; Aki-chan lost a lot of people dear to her, and the people she holds most dear were killed in front of her; Nazou-kun's the only one left, I think."

"Oh... I see."

"I can understand why she didn't want to tell me about Crimson End. And something about an absolution."

"Absolution? What are you talking about?"

"Now, you have to remember that due to the time-space compression, Mamo-chan and I can manifest ourselves in our true forms in the dream world and both of us are currently stuck in our civillian forms. Anyway... absolution. I know what to say when we revert to our true forms."

"Right... It really DOES make sense, seeing as you're STILL Neo-Queen Serenity. But for now, I'll refer to you as Usagi in this form. If you need me, I'll be meditating." Rei sighed and left.

It was a coupla steps later that Nazou and Yuuki appeared in a leaf swirl and knelt behind them.

"What's with you two kneeling and giving serious looks?" Usagi asked the two.

_"I forgot that I'm sorta bound to your group, Tsukino-san." Nazou replied._

"I, Yuuki of the Masaru will join you... Serenity-sama." Yuuki answered. "Allergies aside, I would like to know something about your daughter."

"Uhh, there's no need to be serious. What do you want to know about Chibiusa?" The blonde rabbit inquired.

"You are a Lunarian, are you not?"

"Yes..."

"We both know Endymion-sama is human..."

"Yuuki, where are you going with this?"

"It has been confirmed."

"What is?"

"The one called Chibiusa is half-Lunarian."

"Wait, how do you know?"

"During the days of the past Silver Millennium, I learned that the Lunarian race appear to be similar to humans in terms of physical appearance. Anyway, the point is that the enemy we are fighting is more powerful than either of our previous adversaries."

"What... or who is our new enemy?"

"He has known the tragedy that has befell you in your past life and the same one who sealed the dragon in my body at one point. His last appearance was a black nine-tailed fox with glowing red markings all around his body. He and I have outlived our descendants... and I was around when Nazou sealed him when he had three tails."

_A strange memory was recalled in the back of Nazou's mind, and he closed his eyes and focused on that memory as he stood..._

**_Nazou's Memories, Feudal Era_**

_When I woke up, I was in an endless span of grass surrounded by a clear night under a crimson full moon. An ominous wind blew southward and I turned my face towards a male voice that sounded something like a strangely deep voice that would make human females faint upon hearing as much as one sentence but at the same time sounded evil and insane._

_"It was a pity that I did not finish you off sooner, you half-human abomination." The voice laughed derisively and taunted. "Not only do I mock you, I also loathe your existence." _

_"Why are you doing this?" I asked angrily as I clenched my fist. The air around me filled me with dread with every step I took, and felt heavier as I walked closer._

_"Humans are prideful and weak. They destroy each other for riches and women. These mortal pests live in a pathetic existence that is fleeting. You know how they gain power? By rendering other beings as inferior to themselves! The humans save themselves by sacrificing one of their own and leaving their friends behind to die. And the worst thing of all? These pathetic meatbags believe in something called love. Love does not exist: pain, fear, loneliness and hatred are all they know. I am doing this to destroy the human race for the weaklings that they truly are. I can do that after I kill you, you wretched fool!" _

_"So you plan to hasten the end of the human race, is that it?" _

_I dashed towards teh barrage of flames, knowing of my natural fire resistance and ran through, ignoring the feeling of heat in my robes. As I charged through the tunnel of flames, I unsheathed my blade and slashed diagonally, attempting to hit my enemy. But nothing happened as the black demon fox evaded my attack and created copies of itself with its fox magic and laughed. _

_The black kitsune(as in literal color and not ethnicity, why do people have problems. Oops, fourth wall.) and its copies cloaked themselves in purple flames and with the exception of the original, threw themselves at me in an effort to incinerate-_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day Mobius, Hayashi Residence<strong>_

"Wait, so what happened to Mom?" Kuro interrupted as he tugged my shirt.

_I waited a moment and gave my nephew an annoyed look and simply replied with, "Akira... had issues. Any more questions?" _

"Nazou-ojisan, who's that blonde lady in the story?"

_"The blonde lady. Which one?"_

"The one with meatballs on her head."

_"Ah... Tsukino Usagi. Uh... how do I describe her... uhhh... Hmm... I think of her as a funny and likeable person. But she's actually smarter than she looks and she really DOES care for her friends and family. Tsukino-san's also a big eater when it comes to food." _

"Does that mean both Tsukino-san and Mom are rivals?" Shiro asked.

_"Not that I would know... since she- wait! Shiro-kun..." I growled. _

"What?"

_"I know that both of you have a lot of questions, but... we're on a tangent here! Now, do you wanna hear the rest of my story or what?" _

"Uh, is it real?"

_"Yes. But for some reason I'm the only one who remembers the entire thing and I feel like telling you two this so I won't lose my sanity just thinking about it. I would be surprised if 'she_' _came in here." I sighed. "Now, back to the story."_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>Nazou's Memories, Feudal Era<em>**_

__Okay, fine! The black kitsune basically wore me out and I ended up being beaten to an almost bloody pulp until I heard a calm and feminine voice in my head... or was she? I closed my eyes and sensed an orange aura. Great, more enemies. All of a sudden, my ears were starting to freeze and my tails and crimson robes blew against me; I had to brace myself for the new enemy so to prepare for a pincer attack. Even worse was in the sense that I couldn't see anything at all, the voice told me to walk two steps to the left. It was a moment later that I felt a strong sensation of heat on the right side of my body. __

__When I opened my eyes, part of my right arm felt hot and unfortunately... my sword melted. Well, there goes my usual weapon. Whatever... It's not like it was special-__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day Mobius, Hayashi Residence<strong>_

_"Urgh! What now!?" I growled. "At any rate, any more interruptions and I won't be able to continue!" _

"Sorry, Nazou-ojisan." A feminine voice apologized. "I didn't mean to interrupt your story. I heard a little bit, though."

_"Misaki-chan... in that case, come in." I answered. "I was about to continue." _

"Back when Ayame-obasan was still alive, she would tell me stories about a beautiful sailor-suited soldier who would fight for love and justice in the name of the moon." The voice came from a two-tailed Mobian vixen with long, red hair in a ponytail and orange-yellow fur wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a closed jacket with the Prower Emblem on the back. "Was I there, too?"

_"Well... I'm telling you three how the three of us met her. And yes... you're gonna come in soon, Misaki-chan. " _

"I thought you were telling us about a pink-haired girl with giant pigtails and rabbit ears?" Kuro asked.

_"That's related. Ugh, this is a really lengthy story, and I would like it if there would be NO more interruptions until I finish?" _

Misaki and the twins hung their head and sighed as I cleared my throat and continued.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>Nazou's Memories, Feudal Era<em>**_

_As I walked closer and closer, amidst the blizzard was a vulpine figure and it spoke to me with a feminine voice. When the blizzard cleared, there was a woman that was physically the same age as my mother when I was a child, but her voice was firm and calm at the same time. She used the wind to __immobilize the enemy and looked towards me. As if it's my cue. _

_Before I realized it, there was somekind of magical circle that grew and surrounded the three of us: me, her and the enemy. My body became filled with a crimson aura and charged up several times enough that I found myself chanting in a weird language and focused my hands on the black nine-tails. The aura surrounding me released a set of chains and wrapped itself around it, forcing the black nine-tails to scream in agony. _

_"Yuuki... half-human... Damn you!" The black nine-tails roared. "You will pay for your insolence, half-human... with YOUR LIFE!" _

_As he was sucked into the center of the magical circle, I felt an agonizing pain inside. It felt as if a thousand knives have stabbed me at the same time. I could not hear what the vulpine woman said, and my eyes were failing... My body felt lighter and lighter the longer I lingered and it ended with me blacking out..._

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Hikawa Shrine, Omniscient TPV<strong>__

"Nazou-kun... Wake up..." Usagi waved her hand several times, then tried snapping her fingers. When that didn't work, she groaned at the silver nine-tails."Ohh, you bored him to death!"

_"Oh, uhh... I'm alright now, Tsukino-san." Nazou shook his head and crossed his arms. "I remember now... At the time, I didn't know who Akira was, so I searched the land for her and found him instead. The battle I had with him was apparently the last time I would live in the Feudal Era... and I was known by another name. Yuuki-sama, you were the one that helped me seal him, didn't you?" _

"The one and the same." Yuuki nodded and replied in a calm tone. "It is true that I referred to you as another name. But... I'm afraid your memories were scattered and the only thing you could remember was that you had a sister."

_"That's true. When I told Akira about that, she didn't believe me the first time. It was like that until her second battle with the dark dragon himself that she found out the hard way. But now... she doesn't even remember who I am anymore." _

"I see. Unfortunately, I will still be unable to help the two of you... due to my current predicament."

"Is it because you can't do much without a physical body?" The blonde rabbit asked.

"Yes, Serenity-sama... or should say Tsukino-sama?"

"You still insist on the honorifics even though you're much older than me!?"

"I am not used to referring to others informally." Yuuki cleared her throat and nodded.


End file.
